Houston Nights The Sequel to New York Nights
by elfprincess8
Summary: Jasper Whitlock returns to his hometown of Houston, Texas to start again when a stranger with ties to his past and his former Master threatenes to destroy not only everything Jasper has worked for but also his former Master, Jacob Black as well. Jasper must reach out to Jacob one more time but will his former Master be able to help or will the stranger ruin them both? BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Houston Nights

Chapter One

Jasper tapped restlessly at the desktop with a newly sharpened pencil. He'd taken this job with his friend Peter because he believed it was a step up for him. Peter had secured a position at a military school for disturbed boys in their hometown of Houston, Texas. Jasper, having only recently returned home from an extended stay with his father in New York, had jumped at the chance to work with Peter. Jasper had some military experience and it was enough to help him slide right in with no trouble. Getting the job had been easy enough. Keeping it, however, might prove a challenge.

His first couple months being a counselor and group leader for the boys had gone fairly well. Once he got used to the disrespect and surly tone of the new recruits, it was easy enough. Most of the boys weren't as hard core as they wanted to seem. Jasper found that he could reach most of them once he discovered what dark secrets they were hiding. Nearly all of them had been hurt in the past by someone they trusted. Most of them responded well to somebody showing a firm, controlling hand and dispensing discipline in a loving but uncompromising manner. Jasper had a bit of experience himself with just such discipline. He knew that experience lent well to helping these troubled boys.

But this last group had been a real challenge. They'd come from all over the country and from all walks of life. Though he, Peter and the other group leaders had managed to coral the boys, there was one in Jasper's group, who just wouldn't behave himself. He was a thin, lean, Native American boy with shoulder-length, dark hair and soft, brown eyes. He was quite pretty and Jasper wondered what he might have done to get himself thrown into military school.

The boy's name was Seth Clearwater. Jasper wondered why that name seemed familiar but for the life of him, he couldn't recall having ever heard it before. Seth's file lay open on the desk before Jasper and he had only to begin reading it to know the whole story. He recalled the way that Seth had lashed out at him personally, calling him a dick sucking faggot and trying to spit at Jasper. He didn't react to the other trainers that way, only Jasper. It was bewildering. Did that kid have psychic abilities that no one knew about? Jasper chuckled to himself as he reached for the paperwork and lifted it to read it over.

Seth Clearwater, age 17 years, reason for interment: skipping school, running away from home, engaging in male prostitution and drug use, point of origin, New York City.

Jasper dropped the paper frowning. If Seth was from New York then that might explain why he called Jasper a faggot. Jasper had been living with his defense attorney, Jacob Black. He and Jacob had been involved in a very intense, BDSM based relationship during Jasper's trial for rape and subsequent acquittal. When the trial was over and things had died down, Jasper and his Master had agreed to part ways and Jasper had been released to return home. It had been a very emotional time for Jasper and it was still too sharp a pain to revisit. He had been in love with Jacob but after Peter came to visit him, he began to question himself and decided he needed his freedom. After that, the relationship had gone downhill. Jasper had often questioned himself… that if he had perhaps stayed with Jacob… No, that was best left in the past.

So, maybe Seth had heard about the trial. Pictures of Jacob had been printed in one of the papers showing him coming out of the BDSM club he co-owned. Jasper knew that a lot of people had put two and two together and assumed Jacob was gay. When he moved Jasper in with him, those assumptions went overboard. Jasper had been called a fag before in public while living in New York. He'd brushed it off and ignored the remarks. It hadn't meant much to him but maybe Seth knew about it; and why this nagging feeling that he'd heard Seth's name before? If Seth did know something, it might mean the end of Jasper's job here and he didn't want to blow the easy ride and good pension he was earning.

He would have to face Seth one on one and alone. He would have to get the boy to talk and find out the reason for the hostility and anger. If there was more to the story, then he needed to discover it before Seth opened his big mouth and destroyed everything that Jasper was working to build. His old life in New York was behind him now. There was no point in thinking of it anymore but Seth was forcing him to revisit things that were hard to face. Jasper knew he had not stopped loving Jacob. He was fully aware that Jacob was not alone anymore. Edward Masen, his law partner and former lover had moved in with him and they were once again a couple though not in the BDSM lifestyle.

Jasper had to wonder how Jacob was doing without his necessary kink. Jasper knew he missed it terribly and imagined that Jacob probably did too. Edward had always made it clear that he wasn't into that sort of thing and wouldn't put up with it but Jacob, well, he was a dominant and dominants needed someone to dominate. If Edward wasn't playing nice sub for him, who was Jacob getting what he needed from? Jasper rubbed his temples and sighed. It was going to be a really long day and he knew it.

To do list had just gotten a whole lot longer: Confront Seth Clearwater, find out what he knows, reconcile with him somehow to keep the peace, keep my former life secret, try to forget about Jacob, maintain my resolve not to call his cell phone and ask how he is because I have no right to do so…

"Fuck…" Jasper mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair and fished for a cigarette. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, yanking it open and standing in front of the sink. He stared at the stranger who looked back at him from the little, dingy mirror.

Jasper had cut his curly, bleach-blonde locks and let his hair go back to his natural brown color. He was styling it straight with heavy layers in the front. His facial hair had grown out a few days-worth of stubble. He'd started tanning to change his porcelain skin to a darker shade. At one point he'd even purchased some brown contacts and worn them a few times. His style of clothing had switched to leather vests and dark jeans with biker boots. He'd picked up a tattoo on the center of his back between his shoulder blades. It was a pair of black wings with the Latin phrase "Possessio quod trado" beneath them. It meant possession and surrender and to Jasper, it spoke the story of his life with Jacob.

Jasper knew why he was doing it, changing his appearance like he was. He fiddled with the gold ring in his left ear and glanced down at its mate in his left nipple. He'd gotten the piercing in his ear only a few weeks after coming home. It was the start of his transformation. He was trying to resemble Jacob, emulate his former Master's clothes, style, looks. He knew it was a pale substitute for the real thing but at present, it was all he had.

Jasper had the sense to realize that he hadn't disconnected as he should have from Jacob. Leaving his collar behind on the bar for his Master had been the beginning of that failure at a clean break. He understood the symbolism of it. When a Master set free his submissive, that Master would give the submissive his collar. It was a sign that their contract was ended. By Jasper leaving his collar behind for Jacob, it left the door open for him to return and he knew it. Jacob would have known it too.

He sighed and shook a cigarette out of the pack in the pocket of his jeans; he struck a match, cupped his hands around the flame and raised it to the cigarette. After taking several slow, easy draws to clear his head, he felt a bit better and went back to the desk. Seth's file lay open and waiting. He lifted the receiver on the phone and dialed the front office.

"Julie? Yes, would you please locate Seth Clearwater and have him brought to my office? No, I need to speak with him alone. Just have security wait for us right outside my door, thank you."

Jasper eased himself down into his chair and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and tried to call into his memory, the way Jacob had looked the first time they'd meet when Jasper had stumbled late, into Jacob's office. He remembered those dark eyes, the commanding presence. He tried to keep that visual in his head as he waited for Seth Clearwater. He would try to make himself hard and cold the way Jacob had been, firm and dominating. He felt that if he could come across that way then perhaps he could reach Seth in much the way his Master had reached him.

"God, Jacob, I wish you were here now," Jasper breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Houston Nights

Chapter Two

Seth Clearwater strutted into the office with an air of defiance, his head up, his eyes locked onto Jasper's as if daring Jasper to challenge him. Jasper felt inclined to do just that. Seth yanked out the chair, turned it around and planted himself in it, his arms crossed over the back of it as he faced Jasper.

"I thought smoking was prohibited on the school grounds!" he sneered.

Jasper took a drag from his cigarette and crushed it out in the ash tray on his desk. "I don't recall giving you permission to sit down, young man," Jasper replied, his eyes bored hard into Seth's.

"Oh, please forgive me, sir!" Seth mocked as he jumped up and saluted.

Jasper stood and walked around Seth, pulling the chair toward him and facing it in the proper direction. He stood directly behind the hostile boy; close enough so that Seth could feel Jasper's breath hot against the back of his neck.

"Now you may sit down and keep your smart mouth shut! I'm the one doing the talking. You will listen and answer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Seth again mock saluted as he took a seat.

Jasper walked back to his desk and sat down, placing his clasped hands on the file folder that contained Seth's information. "I called you in here today to determine the reason for your behavior toward me. You've been reasonably well mannered to the other guards and instructors but when you're in my group, you're openly rebellious towards me personally. I demand to know the reason for your disrespect."

Seth sneered, grinning as he tossed his head. "You demand? You demand? I find that laughable that you demand anything, Jasper Whitlock! I find the very idea of you commanding anyone ludicrous! How did you manage to land a job that requires you to dominate others? I know who you are! I know what you are or at least what you were! Do you honestly expect me to bow down to you? You're nothing but a sniveling submissive and a bad one at that! You stupid bastard! You had him! The best of the best to care for you, to command you and what did you do? You threw him away! You walked away from him! You left him to languish! A Dominants greatest fear is being abandoned by his submissive! Even the strong ones can be hurt! You hurt him! You broke him! He gave you his dominance, his guidance, and his love. He opened his heart to you in a way that he would never open it to me, to the others and you shattered it and broke it into a million pieces you son of a bitch!

"I was his before you lured him away! He always asked for me when he came to the Rosewood. We were exclusive! After you waltzed into his life he forgot all about the club, his friends, his subs. He left us and drew away. Martin tried to help him but all he could see was you! All he wanted was you. You broke his heart! I would have cherished him but you wasted it and walked away! I hate you! I hate the air you breathe! I wish that bullet that he took for you would have gone straight through your dumb-ass face and split your brain in half!"

Jasper barely had time to react before Seth lunged across the desk at him, trying to wrap his hands around Jasper's neck. The military training that Jasper had been through when he was younger kicked in at the last minute and his reflexes saved him. He shoved his chair backward against the wall, catching Seth's outstretched hands in his and grasping the boy's wrists tightly. He rolled Seth over and pulled him off the desk and onto the floor where he got the leaner, shorter man in a headlock. Hearing the disruption from the hall, the security guards threw open the door to Jasper's office and charged in. They took Seth out of Jasper's arms and pulled him away.

Seth was snarling and hissing like an animal, spittle flying from his mouth as he flung curses at Jasper.

"Damn you! I hope you rot in hell you bastard! You bastard… you stupid son of a bitch!"

The security guards cuffed Seth's hands behind his back as they drug him out of the office and down the hall to solitary. Jasper sank back down into his desk chair, trying to control the shaking of his hands. He had not been expecting that. He had been braced to listen to accusations of being a "queer" or a "faggot" but not in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would meet up with a former submissive of Jacob's. Jasper needed some time to process what had just happened. He needed to put it all in perspective.

This was bad. No, this was very bad. It was as he feared. Seth had obviously been a member of the Rosewood Club. He knew Martin. That meant that Seth had been underage when he was at the club. It meant that Martin and his former Master would be in a hell of a lot of hot water if that tidbit ever got out. Seth was in a position to cause considerable grief, not only for Jasper but for those he cared deeply about. If Seth spilled his guts to the others then Jacob and Martin both might end up in prison. The club would most likely be closed.

"Fucking hell!" he moaned as he cradled his head in his hands.

It was only a matter of minutes before Jasper's door was thrown open once more and his good friend Peter barged into the room. "Christ, Jasper! The place is in an uproar! Everyone's saying that the Clearwater kid tried to attack you! Are you ok?" Peter worried.

"Sit down, Peter! Don't you think I can handle a pipsqueak like him?" Jasper asked, trying to project more bravado than he was feeling.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle him, Jasper. These kids have been known to carry hidden shanks and such. I have the safety of my instructors and guards in mind at all times. What the hell set him off like that?" Peter asked as he took a seat in the chair that had lately been occupied by Seth.

Jasper reached for his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Peter. "He fucking hates me, that's what!" Jasper replied, winking at his friend.

"Yeah but why?"

"Did you know he's from New York?" Jasper asked as he flipped open his lighter and leaned across the desk holding it out for Peter.

Peter exhaled and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "No, I didn't know that, Jasper. So, he knows about your past, the rape allegations?"

"He accused me of being a faggot," Jasper lied.

"Oh, yeah, that shit with your gay lawyer. I remember hearing about that when I was at your dad's for supper that evening. So what was the deal with that, Jasper? Was he queer? Your dad had a copy of a newspaper showing him all dressed up like a biker in leather, coming out of a gay, BDSM club. Was he into that shit?" Peter asked.

Jasper cleared his throat, more to gain a minute to collect his thoughts than for any other reason. He paused as he planned how to formulate his response to Peter's questions.

"Peter, what my lawyer did in his personal life was none of my business. I occupied a guest room at his apartment and I can assure you that I never saw him bring anyone home with him. Jacob Black was a brilliant, hard-core son of a bitch who didn't take any shit from me or anyone. He shoved me out of the way and took a bullet to protect me. He put himself in danger trying to gain information about my case. I owe him my life and my freedom and I'll tell you this right now, Peter. I will never speak a foul word about him to you or anybody. He is gay but that is none of my business anymore and it is certainly none of your business."

"Yeah but why did he move you in with him?" Peter asked.

"He moved me in with him to keep me away from the reporters who badgered me constantly and to provide added safety. It was getting dangerous for me to be in the streets. His building was secure at all times and I never went anywhere alone. I'd been doing and saying foolish things that might have jeopardized the case for me. He wanted to be sure I stopped doing that."

"I understand, ok, so he wanted to keep you safe and keep you from doing anything stupid. Ok, I get it. You're damn loyal to him, that's for sure," Peter sighed as he sat back, tipping his chair up and rocking it a bit.

"Be careful, you'll end up on your ass if you keep that up!" Jasper teased.

Peter sat the chair back on the floor and shook his head, laughing. "So, the matter of Seth?"

"Yep, I need to find a way to deal with that kid," Jasper replied.

"Why don't you just let me move him to somebody else's group? You don't want him telling the other boys about you living with a gay attorney do you?"

"No, Peter. I appreciate your efforts to make my life easier but I have to learn to deal with kids like Seth or I might as well hang up my boots and badge. If I turn tail and let you move him to somebody else's group, he wins. I look like I can't handle it and I lose the respect of all the boys in my charge. No, I need to find a way to deal with him."

"Got any ideas?" Peter asked as he crushed out the cigarette.

"Yep but I'll need a week off," Jasper answered.

"A week off? Why do you need a week off?"

"Need to go talk to an old friend. He's an expert in dealing with misbehaving boys."

Peter sighed. "Jasper, I don't even want to know! Go ahead, take your week off and then get the hell back here. I'll tell the officers you have a family emergency. Do you need to use the plane?"

"No, I'll take Dad's jet. I'm in the mood for a little pampering."

Jasper eased back against the plush seat of the private jet as it taxied down the runway for takeoff. His heart was pounding and his hands twitching. He glanced out the window as the tarmac faded away behind and beneath the plane. He was airborne and on his way back to New York, back to his former life, back to his former Master. Tears sprang into Jasper's eyes as he remembered one of the last conversations he'd had with Jacob. His Master's words coming back to him so clearly.

_"You can go back to Houston with Peter and start living your life now. You are strong enough. I'll always be here if you need me and I will never turn you away but it's time for you to go. You know it and I know it. It will hurt, you will miss me but when you're away, you'll breathe a breath of relief that it's finally done. Believe me, Jasper; I love you as I've loved only one other in my life. I'll never stop loving you but you want your freedom and I won't keep you in chains. Just do as I asked. Submit to me tonight and please, if you have any love for me at all, wait for me to fall asleep before you go and don't wake me up to say goodbye." _

"God, Jacob. I hope you don't hate me. I hope he was wrong. I didn't break you. I know I didn't…"

Jasper trailed off as he closed his eyes and clutched the arms of the seat. He had no idea what to expect when he got to New York but he had only one hope in the world of reaching Seth. He had to become what Seth needed most. He had to shed his submissive side. He had to become a dominant and there was only one man who could show him how, only one man who could teach him.

Authors Note: As the story goes along, it will reference people and events that took place in New York Nights. Please refer back to that story if you don't understand something. Thanks to ant1gon3 and Lineia for being my inspiration to get this fic written! And as always, thanks to all of you who read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Houston Nights

Chapter Three

Jasper sat in the small café across the street from the Black, Masen and Newton Building. It was 4:30pm in Manhattan. His former Master was due back from court in about 30 minutes. Rosalie Hale, who didn't recognize him with his new look and aviator sunglasses, has been kind enough to inform him of that when he inquired as to Jacob Black's whereabouts at the front desk. Jasper was in a quandary. Should he wait for Jacob to return or pull a more devious stunt that might get him shot at worst and beaten at best? He decided to opt for deviant; after all, deviance was his specialty!

He crossed against the rush -hour traffic with the walk light, and headed through the lobby as if he was expected. Rosalie glanced up at him and made to inquire about his business but decided against it in lieu of leaving for the day. Jasper had caught her with her purse on her arm and she left him to his own devices. He punched the elevator button for the penthouse suite and stood silently as the doors closed. Jasper hated elevators but he'd grown used to this one when he'd lived with Jacob.

The doors opened onto the opulent marble hallway leading to Jacob's apartment. Jasper knew that his former Master kept a spare key behind one of the modern art paintings in that entry hall. Unless that key had been moved by Jacob or Edward, Jasper felt he would have no trouble. He located the key in said hiding place and unlocked the door. The security alarm began to chime and Jasper reached for the keypad, automatically punching in the numbers that would silence it. Thankfully, Jacob hadn't changed the combination.

Jasper stood looking around the apartment. It looked much the same as it had when he had lived there; polished, dark, walnut hardwood floors, black leather furniture, more of the modern art paintings, a full wine fridge, granite counter tops and those dizzying floor to ceiling, mirrored-glass windows that Jacob loved to stand and look out of. The leather recliner was still in the same spot before the windows, overlooking downtown Manhattan. Jasper walked across the room and stood running his hands over the smooth leather, remembering all the nights he'd spent sitting on the floor next to it or cuddled up in his Master's lap while they drank wine together.

He left the view of the skyline behind and headed up the carpeted stairs to the loft bedroom. It too looked much the same, the big, California king bed with its metal headboard, perfect for fastening handcuffs to, against the far wall on a raised platform. Jasper flushed hot with every memory he could recall of the times he'd been cuffed to that headboard or bent over the foot of that bed. He opened the antique armoire and looked through the collection of floggers and paddles, crops and canes, opening drawers that held dildos, plugs, vibrators and shackles. Jasper picked up a leather cock ring and ran his fingers over it remembering the feel of such a device when he'd proudly worn that restraint for his Master.

So, Edward, who had nothing whatsoever to do with the life, had not convinced Jacob to rid himself of his favorite toys. Jasper wasn't surprised. He truly wondered how Jacob managed to live with Edward when he knew how much his Master loved and needed the kink that came from the world of domination and submission. Jasper had missed it desperately these last few months. He heard the front door open and close and crept to the head of the stairs, hiding in the shadows to watch Jacob.

His former Master was staring at the security alarm pad with a confused look. Jasper realized that the alarm should have gone off when Jacob entered. He'd forgotten to re-arm the system. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. Jacob glanced at the box once more, and then shook his head, muttering to himself about forgetting to set the alarm. Jasper covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. He watched Jacob cross the room and could almost feel the vibrations of his heavy footfalls as he moved. His Master was dialing his cellphone and lifted it to his ear as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his suit jacket over the back of the couch.

"Edward, how's Miami?" he asked.

Jasper let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding and felt relief wash over him like a hot shower. Edward wasn't there. He was in Florida. This was absolutely perfect! He would have his Master to himself tonight and that was exactly what he needed. Oh, he couldn't have timed this out more beautifully if he'd tried! He continued to listen to the one-sided conversation as he watched Jacob move about the room, pouring himself a glass of wine and settling in his recliner.

"No, it went beautifully of course. What? Do you doubt my mad skills? I tell you they didn't have a chance in hell of beating me! No, the judge was putty in my hands. No, I didn't flirt with her…well, maybe a little but… Now come on, give me some credit! Of course I won't forget you while you're gone. No, Edward, I miss you too. Well, if you must. I need a bath anyway. Yes, I love you, baby. Be safe and call me later when you have more time to talk. Ok, no I'm not going to the Rosewood tonight. Just going to stay home and watch a movie or something, maybe read something by Chris Owens."

Jasper felt a growing sense of jealousy threaten to consume him as he listened to the conversation between his former Master and his new lover. Edward was not submissive and he had no intention of becoming one. Jasper had to wonder what his Master saw in that relationship. Jacob disconnected and reclined back further in his chair, reaching for the stereo remote and keying up something classical. Jasper watched Jacob's eyes drifting closed, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was completely relaxed and in his element. It was time for Jasper to make his move.

He crept out of the shadows and began to slink down the stairs, thankful for the thick, plush carpet. He knew once his boots hit the hardwood that his ruse would have been over if not for the music his Master was listening to. As it was, he would have to move quietly. He inched his way across the room, hoping that Jacob's eyes would stay closed. With luck, Jasper came to within a few feet of the recliner. He snuck behind the chair and moved up, putting his mouth inches from Jacob's left ear.

"Good evening, Mr. Black," he said in a deep, husky voice.

Jasper had never seen his former Master move so quickly. One minute Jacob was completely relaxed in his recliner and the next, he was on his feet and facing Jasper with an ugly scowl.

"Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Jacob demanded.

"Why, Master, I'm surprised at you! Don't you remember me?" Jasper asked, cocking his head to one side, his southern accent returning.

Jacob was breathing hard, his fists and his teeth clenched. As realization dawned on him that the person he was facing off with had just called him Master, his shoulders relaxed a bit and his posture became less defensive but he was still on alert. "I asked you a question, two actually, now answer them before I throw you the fuck out of here!" Jacob demanded in his Dom voice.

"It's me, Sir," Jasper replied, reaching up to remove his aviator sunglasses. He pushed them back on top of his head and grinned at Jacob. "Have you forgotten me already?"

Jacob appeared thunderstruck. "Jasper Whitlock! My God, is that really you?" he cried.

"Yes, it's me, Master. I know I look a little different…"

"A little different, Christ, man, I wouldn't have even recognized you if you'd passed me on a street corner. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I used the spare key, the one you keep behind the picture in the hall."

"Fuck, I knew I set the alarm this morning. I need to be more careful. You might have been a serial killer or something."

"Then I wouldn't have known where the spare key was, now would I Master," Jasper answered slyly.

"What's with this disguise? Why is your hair black, what's with the leather, the tattoo's, this new look?"

"I guess I was just trying to look more like you. The dark hair is my natural color. I've been combing it out strait to look more like your style. The leather just, I don't know, it felt right. Do you like it, Master?"

"Do I need to remind you that you aren't my submissive anymore? I'm not your Master, Jasper. You left me, remember?" Jacob asked, his dark eyes black.

Jasper sensed the mood of his former Master changing from fear to anger and he lowered his eyes out of respect and habit. He cleared his throat and began his well-rehearsed speech. "Jacob, I came here because I need your help. .." Jacob cut him off before he could continue.

"Well, what now?" he asked in exasperation. "Who's accusing you of rape this time?"

"No, it's not like that, I'm not in trouble…"

"Then you don't need my help. You walked away because you needed to stand on your own. Remember? You don't need me for anything now, please leave. Edward would be pissed if he knew you were here. I'll call you a cab if you need it," Jacob said, his voice tight as he tried to keep the anger at bay.

"Master, I'm sorry, Jacob, I mean… I'm afraid I can't leave yet. This matter concerns you too and Martin. It's about the club and you both may be in legal trouble."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jacob asked, wheeling around and setting the phone back in its cradle, the cab ride forgotten for the moment.

"Do you know a submissive named Seth Clearwater?"

Jacob nearly stumbled as he took a step back from Jasper, his brow furrowing. "Yes, he was a sub that belonged to the Rosewood. He was a regular there, why?"

"He said he was one of your exclusives, at least until I came along. Was he?" Jasper asked.

"I played with Seth almost exclusively because he was able to fulfill my needs but it was nothing more. I wasn't his Master and he wasn't my sub. Why are you asking me about Seth?" Jacob insisted.

"Master, were you aware that Seth was only 17 when you were playing with him?"

Jacob's mouth fell open and he was momentarily stunned. Jasper wanted to be able to relish the fact that he had stammered the hard as nails Jacob Black but he couldn't. He felt the anxiety himself. Jacob leaned back against the bar and shook his head. "No, that simply isn't possible. Martin checks and double checks everyone who applies for membership. Seth's credentials would have had to pass Martin's scrutiny. Martin doesn't make mistakes." Jacob said, more to assure himself than for Jasper's benefit.

"I'm afraid that in Seth's case, he did. Seth was using a fake id. He tried to use that same fake id in a liquor store here in Manhattan a few months ago and got arrested. His father came for him and told the authorities that Seth was a runaway. Because he'd been in legal trouble before and his father didn't know what else to do with him, he ended up at the military school where I work. Somehow or another, Seth got placed in my group and under my authority. Well, Master, you can well imagine how badly that went over as soon as Seth recognized me. He started rebelling and I pulled him into my office to question him. That was when he hit me, both guns blazing, with the revelation that he not only knew who I was, who I had been and belonged to but that he had been your former submissive and blamed me for all his life's woes."

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped as he reached into his shirt pocket for a cigarette. His lighter was lying across the room on the table beside his recliner. Jasper stepped forward and flipped open his lighter to light Jacob's cigarette. He was surprised that Jacob let him do it.

"Master, if you will allow me to continue, I think I may have a solution to this dilemma. I don't think that Seth means to cause any trouble for you or Martin but if he starts to talk and word gets around, well, you both may be in trouble. I realize that Seth misrepresented himself but you know as well as I do that the authorities and the media would make a circus out of it, especially for you. You don't want that and neither does Martin."

"What do you suggest?" Jacob asked, his voice lacking its usual arrogance.

"I want to train to be a Dom. It's the only thing that Seth will respond to. Perhaps I can reach him on that level, get him into the proper headspace. If I can do that, then I can endure him to me and make him forget all about you and the club. Perhaps I can help the boy to grow and get out of this destructive path he's on. I came to you because you were one of the best and you still are. I need your help, Master. Will you train me?"

Jacob stared hard at Jasper, shooting daggers from his black eyes. "Jasper, I can't train you. I don't train new Doms. Martin does that. I'd be glad to take you to him but I will never be able to do that for you."

"I don't want anyone else to train me, Jacob. It has to be you. You have as much of a reason to need this as I do. If I can't get Seth under control then I will have to bring him back here and that might prove disastrous. We need to nip this situation in the bud and we have to start now. I heard you say that Edward was in Miami. How long will he be away?"

"About four more days," Jacob answered, his eyes still pinned hard on Jasper's.

"That won't be enough time but at least it's a start. I suppose a crash course in domination will be better than nothing at all. Maybe you and Martin can tag team me on it. Please, Master, I need this and I'm doing this not just to help you and Martin but for Seth too. I think I can reach him. I have to try."

Jacob pushed away from the counter and advanced on Jasper causing him to take a few steps back from his former Master. "You have the balls to come sneaking back into my house dressed like a biker, your hair different, your clothes are different, smoking, tattooed and acting like a bad-ass. You're telling me you need my help and that Martin and I might both be strung up for child molesting and now you have the gall to ask me to train you? Fuck you, Jasper! You walked away from me and left me alone here when all I wanted was to love you! You left your God damned collar lying on my bar for me to see as a reminder of your love gone out the window. Why did you do that?"

"Because… because I didn't really want to leave you but I didn't know how to stay! I couldn't' give you what you needed and you… you have problems!"

"I have problems! Jesus Christ on a cross, Jasper! I have problems? Who the hell are you to say that to me?"

"You told me yourself that you weren't able to lead me. How could we have gone on as we were when you and I both knew I needed you to be stronger? You were on the verge of a personal breakdown, a breakdown that would have pulled me right down into the dirt with you and you know it! Bella and Mike told me what you went through, they told me…"

"God damn you, Jasper! You went behind my back and talked to Bella?" Jacob yelled, his face red and his breath hissing through clenched teeth. "Why the fuck did you care? Wanted to know that I was suffering heart break over you? Did that make you feel good about it?"

"No, I felt like shit but I knew that leaving was the right thing to do and I'm more sure of it now than ever before. You were drinking too much, losing yourself and it was my fault because I couldn't be what you…" Jasper felt his emotions getting the best of him and he reached up, brushing Jacob's long bangs out of his eyes. "I couldn't be what you needed me to be and it's my fault that you were breaking. If I'd been a better submissive, not caused you so much pain, then maybe…" Jasper broke off, unable to continue. He dropped his head and stood trembling.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Jasper, when you left me, I wanted to die. I tried to drink myself to death but Edward stopped me. He came and found me nearly dead and he saved me. He always saves me. I shouldn't need to be saved. My weaknesses weren't your fault. They were there before you came into my life and you just made them more prominent because you reminded me of myself when I was your age. I'm sorry if you had the impression that it was all you're doing but that's wrong."

Jasper dared to look up at Jacob, to meet his eyes. Looking directly in the eyes of a Dom was forbidden unless that Dom ordered it but as Jacob had said, he wasn't Jasper's Dom anymore. "Are you saying… do you mean…" Jasper stammered off, unsure how to word his questions.

"I'm saying that you're leaving hurt me like nothing else in a long time had hurt. It was something that I'm not completely over. I'm sad and I'm angry and I…having you standing in my living room, fuck hot and looking like a clone of me makes me angry and aroused! I'm angry because you had the nerve to come walking back into my life the way you did and I'm aroused because I still want you!"

Before Jasper could react or even completely process the implications of what Jacob had said to him, he found himself crushed against Jacob's hard chest, his Master's arms around him and that strong mouth pressed against his own. Jacob drug Jasper backward and toward the stairs, pushing him upward as he continued to kiss him, his hands yanking Jasper's leather vest off and tossing it aside.

"Get up there and get the fuck out of those clothes you little shit!" Jacob yelled angrily.

Jasper found himself rushing to do just that as he was shoved into Jacob's bedroom so hard that he stumbled and fell on the floor next to the bed. He kicked off his boots and stood up to remove his leather pants as he watched Jacob standing a few feet from him seething with anger. Jasper could have told Jacob to fuck off but he didn't. How could he when he found himself wanting the same thing that Jacob wanted.

"I'm going to beat your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit on it tomorrow and then I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name and beg me to let you cum!" Jacob said in his low, husky voice.

Jasper shivered with the memory of that voice and what it could do to him. Oh how easily Jacob had been able to seduce him with his voice and his words alone! Jasper knew how it worked. He knew that absolutely nothing bound him but his Master's words, his Master's will. He knelt, naked and willing in front of Jacob and raised his head, lowering his eyes.

"Yours, Master," he whispered.

"Mine!" Jacob growled, reaching out to grab Jasper by the hair. He forced Jasper to his feet and drug him over to the bed. "Get on your belly and put those hands on the back of your neck! Don't move or speak!" Jacob commanded and Jasper complied.

He sank down into the bed, smelling Jacob's cologne on the pillow. He buried his face in it and waited for the first blow to fall. When it came, it was an agony and it was a pain he well remembered. Jacob was using the tawse. He only used it when he was really and truly pissed. He'd always warned Jasper about it, let him feel it once or twice but never struck him with it in anger. He was taking out the hurt and the betrayal he'd felt when Jasper left him. Jasper supposed he deserved it. But then again, he'd made the trip to help Jacob and Martin. He didn't need to have his ass beat for that, did he?

Jasper could have begged his Master to stop, he could have sat up and refused to lay there and take it but he knew how the game was played. He turned his head toward Jacob and uttered his old safe word. "Black", then waited.

A moment passed and he felt nothing, then he heard the tawse hit the floor and he sat up staring at Jacob. "I'm sorry, sir but I'm out of practice and it hurt too badly. If you want to hit me, please use something else…" before Jasper could continue, Jacob swung back and struck Jasper across the side of his face with his open hand.

"There, you ungrateful little shit! Did that feel any better?" Jacob asked as stepped away from the bed and pushed his shirt off onto the floor. Jasper watched breathless as Jacob yanked the belt through his dress pants and shoved then and his boxer briefs down, stepping out of them and tossing his socks aside.

Jasper was still reeling from the blow when he received the weight of his former Master against his chest and he was knocked back onto the bed on his back, Jacob's tongue forcing its way into his mouth and his hand clenching in Jasper's hair, pulling his head back.

"Leave me will you?" Jacob cried as he broke the kiss. "Walk away from me and then come back here wanting help?"

"Master," Jasper breathed, it was all he could do. The kiss had him so hot that his cock was aching, filling and rising against Jacob's hip like it remembered its place so well. "Use me if you need to, take me, claim me… still love you..." Jasper stammered off.

"Still love me?" Jacob asked. "Don't say that to me, Jasper."

Jacob tried to move away from Jasper but Jasper would not have it. He reached out and grabbed Jacob, pulling his Master back down onto him and grinding up against him with abandon. "You want me, Sir; I can feel how hard you are. Please let me make you feel better. Don't you want my mouth on you? Don't you want to fuck me?" Jasper asked.

Jacob growled again, an animal sound as he pushed against Jasper with his hips. Jasper rolled him off to one side and leaned up, reaching down to take Jacob's leaking cock in his hand. He teased his thumb over the head and spread the pre-cum over it, listening for the predictable hiss from Jacob. Jasper still knew how to push his Master's buttons. He wasted no further time, descending on Jacob with his skilled mouth. He knew what his Master needed and he knew how to deliver. Jacob's hands twined in Jasper's hair and he tried to keep his moans in check. Jasper glanced up from time to time and saw that Jacob's face still wore the angry scowl but he was beginning to lose his tenacious hold.

Sweat gleamed on Jacob's muscular chest as it heaved with his forced respirations. Jasper remembered his Master's rhythms well enough to realize that Jacob was close. He was about to pull off when Jacob reached down pushed Jasper away from him. In a flash, Jasper was on his back, Jacob hovering over him, still wearing the mask of rage but his black eyes had softened a bit and were heavy with lust. He was still angry but he couldn't hide his arousal.

"Bastard!" Jacob hissed down at him.

"Yes, I am but I am still yours," Jasper breathed.

"What if I don't want you?" Jacob asked.

"You do, I can feel it," Jasper breathed.

"Oh, you are going to feel it, tonight and tomorrow and the next day too!' Jacob promised as he shoved at Jasper's thighs with his knees. "Open to me!" he commanded.

Jasper raised his knees up and tilted his hips to give Jacob more room to move. When he noticed the bottle of lube on the bedside table and saw Jacob moving to retrieve it, he was thankful that his Master wasn't pissed enough to just do him dry. Jacob's fingers pushed into him, searching for that sweet spot that would make Jasper wreathe and he found it without any difficulty.

"Come back here to me, will you? Think you can just walk back into my life? Damn you, Jasper!" Jacob cried as he pushed against Jasper's gland. Jasper gasped and began to buck, riding Jacob's fingers.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jasper breathed, "So good, so good! Please, please…!"

"Please what? Tell me what you want," Jacob replied, his voice tight as he tried to keep his own desire in check.

"Want you, take me, fuck me, please, please, Master, please, yours to use, and yours to do with what you will… please!"

Jacob pulled his fingers away and positioned his cock, lining it up and driving it home with a hard, almost cruel thrust. Jasper's head flew back and he bit his tongue at the sharp burn but he didn't care about the pain. It was an afterthought. It was nothing. The pleasure that followed it was so keening that he feared he would unman himself.

"Master, so close, so… God!" Jasper cried.

"If you cum, so help me…!" Jacob began but his threat broke into a deep, guttural moan that only served to drive Jasper closer to the precarious edge he was on. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around the head of his cock, squeezing it hard to keep from spilling.

"Fuck, so tight, so… God, Jesus I'm going to… Jasper… I can't…!" Jacob stammered, panting for breath, the sound of it so heady that it was enough to drive Jasper mad.

"Please, Master, let me cum! Let me cum with you… please…"

"Do it, Jasper! Cum for me and let me feel you do it!" Jacob growled, his hot breath against Jasper's ear. When Jacob leaned up and drove his questing tongue into Jasper's open mouth, Jasper was undone.

He cried out his pleasure into Jacob's mouth as he came, his hot cum coating his stomach, Jacob's stomach, both their chests; his clenching channel massaging his Master's orgasm from him as well. Jasper watched Jacob's face as he came, remembering that expression so well. It made the fire flare through him even hotter as the waves of pleasure rolled them both over and over and over. It seemed to go on for an eternity and Jasper knew that he simply could never cum so hard or as good as when he was with Jacob. It was simply the truth.

"My God, Jasper, I needed that so bad, I needed…" Jacob collapsed against him and Jasper reached out with both arms, clutching Jacob, pulling him down tighter.

"I'm sorry, Master; I know I shouldn't have left you like I did. Can you ever forgive me?" Japer asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but failing badly.

"Consider this a start," Jacob answered, raising up and looking down at Jasper. "I guess we have a lot of work to do and a short time to do it in, don't we?" he asked.

"Yes, Master, that is if you don't want Edward to come home and find me in the bed you share with him."

"Miscreant! Don't remind me of that. You make me feel like an adulterous slut!"

"You are, Master," Jasper teased.

"Jasper, do you have a hotel? Jacob asked.

"No, I haven't gotten one yet."

"Stay with me tonight?" Jacob asked, running his hand through Jasper's hair.

"You want me to?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"I will, then," he answered, snuggling closer to Jacob.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked.

"No, I just ate a big, hard cock!" Jasper answered.

"And you wonder why I always had to beat your ass!" Jacob laughed.

"Master, it's good to hear you laughing," Jasper whispered.

"Well, if anyone had told me I'd be fucking you this evening, I would have laughed them out of New York but it seems you just keep surprising me, Jasper. I'm in the mood for Chinese. Let me up. I'm going to order take out," Jacob said as he pushed past Jasper and sat up on the side of the bed. "Tomorrow we work. I think Martin should be in on this since he's involved. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Master?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Can I put your old collar on you?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Then consider that your answer."

"Master."

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Authors Note: Just a bit of pushing for others. Please go read my friends fics! If you aren't already reading them that is! The following authors are good buds of mine and I'm doing some free advertising for them: ant1gon3, Lineia, ArekWhithlock, cbaty, Ratts, dantemalfoy, xXSlasherXx, jberri79, Hank's Lady, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, Lady of Spain. Remember kido's, it's not what you say, but how hot you make it when you say it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Houston Nights

Chapter Four

Jasper woke late that morning. He could hear the sound of a shower running and could feel the luxurious, silk sheets beneath him. For a moment, he was completely disorientated but when he moved his head to look around, the scent of his former Master's cologne wafted up from the pillow and he knew he was home.

Jacob was still angry with him. Only time would ease that. Jasper didn't blame him. They had been up half the night engaging in utterly wanton make-up sex. Jacob had not even bothered with the elements he normally needed. It had just been sex for the sake of getting off. Not that Jasper had ever minded but it had been awhile since he'd been taken and he was certain he would not be sitting comfortably for some time.

He listened as the shower shut off and the glass doors slid to one side. His Master's heavy footfalls jarred the floor as he crossed it and opened the bathroom door. Jasper sat up to get a better look. Jacob stood, framed in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

"Fuck," Jasper breathed. "Master, may I have you for breakfast?" he begged.

Jacob grinned and cocked his head to one side, running his tongue seductively over his full lower lip. "Hungry again, boy?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Sir!" Jasper answered, enthusiastically. "I'd love to taste you again."

"Well, by all means, boy. Help yourself!" Jacob offered, dropping the towel and gesturing to his half hard cock.

Jasper threw the blankets aside and slipped out of the bed. He knelt on the floor and crawled over to where Jacob stood, with his hands braced on the doorframe. The light from the bathroom coming from behind him into the dark bedroom, set the mood precisely.

Jacob reached down and ran his hand through Jasper's hair, fluffing it gently. "Miss me?" he asked in a tight, husky voice.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't, Master," Jasper answered as he knelt up and took the head of Jacob's cock easily into his eager mouth.

Jacob's head tilted back and his eyes closed. He gripped the back of Jasper's head and pulled the boy onto him, loving the way that Jasper could take him all the way into the back of his throat. When Jasper swallowed around him, it was more than he could take and he began thrusting into the boy's mouth.

"Can you take it, boy?" he gasped, clutching Jasper's head with both hands.

Jasper nodded around the mouthful of cock and began to flick his tongue along the underside of it. Jacob bucked harder into his mouth, gagging him but Jasper didn't mind. He reached up and placed his hands on his Master's hips, pulling and pushing to encourage Jacob into a steady rhythm. His Master was quick to pick up on it.

Faster and harder, just the way Jasper wanted it. Jacob was fucking his mouth and he loved every minute of it. He could taste the salty pre-cum on his tongue and he knew that Jacob wouldn't last very long at this rate. Jasper was feeling a bit brave and he slid his hands back, gripping Jacob's tight, muscular ass and squeezing it, his fingers moving dangerously close to crossing into the no-touch zone. Edward had made it clear that no one but him could ever fuck Jacob and he'd meant that.

Jacob was so far gone that when Jasper pushed the tip of a spit-slick finger into him, he didn't even think of stopping the boy. The pleasure that was rocking him was taking him and he was completely unable to stop it.

"God, yes, yes, please, boy!" he begged breathlessly.

Jasper pushed his questing finger further inside and found the place that made his Master melt against him.

"Oh FUCK!" Jacob screamed as he fell against Jasper, holding himself up by bracing his hands on Jasper's shoulders. "God, Yes! Please don't stop!" he cried, his fingers pressing so hard into Jasper's skin that they were certain to leave bruises. Jasper could care less. He loved to be marked like that.

He pulled his mouth off Jacob and stood, taking his Master's hand; he pulled Jacob to the bed and pushed him down on his face. Jacob stiffened and tried to sit up but Jasper's warm mouth on the back of his thighs made him fall boneless onto the bed, pleading and begging in a litany of breathless words. Jasper would be what he needed.

Jacob pushed his face into the pillow to muffle the scream of pleasure when Jasper's tongue slipped into him, teeth biting at the sensitive flesh. Jasper fucked his Master with his tongue, forcing Jacob's thighs farther apart and clutching his ass tightly, pushing Jacob down against the sheets.

"Jasper, God, Please, Please…" Jacob trailed off, his breath coming in heavy pants, barely able to stand the stimulation.

"What do you need, Master?" Jasper asked. "Do you want my cock?"

"No… I can't… Edward… He said…" again, Jacob could not seem to finish a coherent thought.

Jasper took advantage of the lapse in his Master's flustered state and rose up quickly, opening the bedside table drawer and removing the bottle of lube. When he noticed the handcuffs, his toppy side took over and he grabbed them. With Jacob so easily distracted, it was no difficulty to pull his Master's wrists together and cuff them before he knew what was happening.

"Jasper… don't… Edward won't… he'll be…"

"Master, you want me and you know it. You told me yourself that you never wanted a slave. You said you wanted to be one. Now let me give you what you desire. I want to be everything that you need."

Jasper pushed two fingers into Jacob, loving how tight his Master was and remembering how good it felt to fuck him. He pushed against Jacob's prostate and sent his Master into a spasm of bucking against the bed in an effort to get more friction.

"Oh Fucking Hell!" Jacob screamed.

"Tell me you want it!" Jasper commanded, loving the sound of his voice, loving that it was Jacob who was helpless beneath him.

"Damn you, Jasper!" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't do this to me!"

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Jasper teased.

"NO!" Jacob cried, pushing back against Jasper's fingers.

"Tell me you want my cock! Beg me for it!"

Jacob tried not to beg. He bit his tongue with the effort but the desire was sweeping over him and he wanted to feel his former submissive's cock again. He needed it, this element of it, just as much as he needed to dominate. He threw his head from side to side and panted, in a hell of desire.

"Please! Jasper, please fuck me! I want it, please, give it to me!" Jacob screamed.

"Yours, Master!" Jasper answered as he lined up and thrust, driving himself completely into the hot, tight, heat that was his Master's body.

"God, help me! I can't… I…" Jacob cried, yanking at the cuffs, trying to get loose and unable to do so. He fell defeated against the bed and lay helpless as Jasper fucked him senseless.

"Mine," Jasper whispered, running his hand through Jacob's hair. "Always and forever and I am yours, Master. I'll be whatever you need. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Love you, baby, love you so much!"

"Jasper…" Jacob answered from beneath.

It was so heady that Jasper knew he couldn't last but he wanted Jacob to cum first so he could feel his lover spasm around him, draw his orgasm from him. Jasper tightened his hold on Jacob's hair and pulled, lifting Jacob's head up and tilting it back so he could gain access to his Master's mouth. Jasper drove his tongue inside and twisted it around Jacob's. When he finally broke the kiss for air, he felt lightheaded.

Jacob was too breathless to say anything, his mouth open slightly, his body covered in sweat, his eyes shut tight, he was fighting, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as he could but Jasper was too close to give him much more.

"Lift up," Jasper ordered, pulling at Jacob's hips, lifting him up onto his knees and pushing his shoulders into the pillows. Jasper reached around for his Master's cock and began to pump it hard in his fist, in rhythm with his thrusts. His hand, lube slickened, slid easily over the silky skin and was more stimulation than Jacob could take.

"Jasper!" He cried. "Going to…"

"Go ahead, Master, cum, let me feel it! Give it up to me!" Jasper begged, his own voice close to slipping as his control began to give way.

Jacob cried out and Jasper felt the heat flow over his hand as his Master's body tightened around him. Jasper thrust twice more and then gave up the struggle, joining Jacob as his own orgasm moved through him like a tidal wave, crashing over him and claiming him.

"Nothing like it, no one like you…" Jasper whispered against Jacob's ear as he draped his body over his Master's and rested for a moment, coming down from the exotic high he always got when he topped.

When Jacob finally got his breath back, he pushed up, lifting Jasper off him and turned to look back over his shoulder, his expression venomous.

"You bastard! Did I ask you to fuck me?" Jacob hissed.

"Actually, you did, Master but I imagine you were too far gone to remember. Would you like me to take those cuffs off you?" Jasper teased, tilting his head down and looking up at Jacob through his eye-lashes.

"You son of a bitch! I don't have the keys to these cuffs! Edward has them on his key chain!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh, fuck me!" Jasper gasped.

"Yeah, fuck you! Get my damn cell and call Martin! His number is on contacts. Move your ass!" Jacob yelled.

Jasper got up quickly and grabbed Jacob's I-Phone off the dresser. He unlocked the screen and scrolled through the contacts until he found Martin's number. He pressed it and held the phone up to Jacob's ear.

"Hello, Martin? I'm in a world of shit here and I need your help, quick, fast and in a fucking hurry! No, please come here and bring your spare cuff key, the skeleton one that unlocks… Damn it Martin, this shit is not fucking funny! No, God, Damn It! I'm the one in cuffs! Martin, I swear to God if you don't help me I'll… Alright, fine, you can do whatever the hell you want just get over here and help me! No, Edward isn't home. Jasper did it! Yes, now please…"

Jacob jerked his head away from the phone. Jasper shut it off and put it on the bedside table. Jacob turned and eased back against the pillows staring at Jasper through lowered eyes, his toxic mood clearly visible on his face.

"Now, Master, you asked me for it," Jasper tried to reason.

"When he lets me loose, Jasper, I am going to mark you from the back off your neck to the soles of your feet! You will beg me for mercy! Edward made me promise never to let anyone fuck me except him and you… damn you, you seduced me!"

"Get over it, Jacob! You wanted my cock and you begged me for it! Knock that shit off!" Jasper replied. He crawled up between Jacob's legs and licked a trail up from his Master's belly button to his nipples, moving from one to the other. He settled on the left one and tugged at the piercing with his teeth.

Jacob hissed again and bit his lower lip. "Master, your body is like an instrument. I love the sounds you make when I play you," Jasper hummed around the piercing.

"When you play me is right. That's all you ever did, play me and I let you. Fuck you," Jacob mumbled.

"Yes, Master, I'm sure you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Houston Nights

Chapter Five

Jasper ran to open the apartment door for Martin. Jacob was in a terrible state of anger and had been trying to wriggle his hands out of the cuffs but Jasper had made them far too tight for such a trick. Martin stepped into the apartment and gave Jasper a lingering glance up and down, raising his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Jasper, my lad, how different you look. I would not have recognized you."

Jasper blushed, realizing that he was dressed in only his boxers. "Please come upstairs quickly. Master is in a hell of a rage at me over this. I was trying to give him what he wanted but it went all wrong."

"Come, then, let's go see if we can get him in a better humor," Martin said as he placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder allowing Jasper to lead the way up to Jacob's room.

Jacob was sitting in the center of the bed cross legged, naked and seething. Martin took one look at him and burst into laughter.

"My handsome, young Dominant, how arousing you are! I'm tempted to take advantage of this situation. Do you have any idea how fetching you look, cuffed up, so pissed off like that and naked as the day you were born?"

"Damn you, Martin! This is the farthest thing from funny and I'm about as unturned on as I've ever been!" Jacob yelled.

Martin grinned and chuckled to himself as he put his bag down on the bed and began to rummage through it. He produced a key and held it up for Jacob to see.

"Well, my boy, hopefully this will save your fuckable ass!" Martin paused to take off his leather jacket and handed it to Jasper. He was shirtless under it, wearing his trademark leather pants and biker boots, his chiseled and tatoo covered chest gleamed in the glare of the bedroom lights.

"Turn around, Jacob and let me get to work," he urged, taking Jacob by the shoulders and helping him to turn so that he was facing the headboard of the bed. Martin knelt behind him and began to work on the lock, his mouth set in a tight line, his forehead furrowed in concentration. "It doesn't seem to be working, have you tried to pull the cuffs off?"

"Of course we tried that, damn it!" Jacob yelled.

"Now calm down, please, would you! Jasper, hand me the bottle of lube and let me see if I can get them off of him," Martin encouraged as Jasper passed the bottle to him.

"Martin, it isn't going to work. We already tried that and they are on too tight!" Jacob protested.

"Yes, but I'm a bit stronger than young Jasper and I don't care if it causes you pain, in fact, I'll get off on it so please, scream all you want!" Martin laughed as he poured the lube on Jacob's wrists. He handed the bottle back to Jasper who moved closer so he could watch.

Martin knelt up so that he was almost touching Jacob's back with his chest and wrapped his hands around the cuffs. "Ready, my boy? Lean forward for me so I can get a better grip. In fact, why don't you kneel up and then I can pull them down and off of you."

"Damn it!" Jacob hissed as he struggled up to his knees and leaned forward so that his chest was pressing against the headboard of the bed. Martin moved into position behind him and took hold of the cuffs.

"Jesus Christ! Stop, Martin, stop, you're pulling my skin off!" Jacob screamed.

"Now, Jacob, I haven't even started to pull yet!" Martin said, trying to soothe Jacob.

"Stop, Christ it hurts, please stop, you're killing me!' Jacob shouted as he tried to twist around and yank his hands away from Martin.

"Jasper, more lube!" Martin shouted and Jasper was quick to pour more lube over the cuffs around Jacob's straining hands.

"Now, just hold on, Jacob, I'll be done in a moment and you'll be fine!" Martin grunted as he pulled on the cuffs again.

"Stop, please stop, God Damn it, I can't take it!" Jacob screamed again and tried to throw his head back against Martin.

"Master, if you tried to relax, it might go easier for you, just lean up against the headboard and try to breath, he'll be done in a minute and this will all be over…" Jasper was cut off when Jacob gave a loud scream of pain.

Jasper moved closer to the bed until he was kneeling on it, one hand on Jacob's shoulder, trying to hold his Master still while Martin worked to pry the cuffs off. Martin put his free hand on Jacob's other shoulder and gave a final hard jerk on the cuffs.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice shouted from the doorway and they all turned to look.

There stood Edward, his face aghast, his mouth hanging open.

And there they were, Jasper in his boxers, with one hand on Jacob's shoulder, a bottle of lube in his other hand, Martin, shirtless and on his knees behind a naked, kneeling Jacob, his hands covered in lube and blood from Jacob's wrists and lastly, Jacob, his lover, naked, kneeling with his tear-stained face pressed against the headboard of their bed, his hands cuffed behind his back gasping in pain. Jasper could only imagine what it looked like and how it must have sounded as Edward would have heard their conversation from the stairs. The sad part was, the scene Edward was seeing really wasn't too far from the truth.

Authors Note: Picture, if you will, ladies and gentlemen, the scene that just took place and the words they were saying before Edward walked in on them. Picture it and then laugh your asses the fuck right off! For you Marie;)

"Now, Edward, don't fly off the handle, lad. This really and truly is one of those situations that look oh so much worse than it really is," Martin began.

"I'm just… I'm without words… Jacob, why are you cuffed? What the hell is happening here, would someone please be kind enough to explain to me?" Edward demanded.

"It's all my fault. I wanted to be cute and I saw the cuffs and I put them on him and then, well, I didn't know you had the key and well…"

"Jasper, shut the fuck up, that isn't helping!" Jacob begged from the bed.

Edward stormed across the room and shoved at Martin, pushing him back from Jacob. He pulled his keychain out of his coat pocket and used the key to the cuffs to set Jacob free. He'd jokingly put that key on his keychain to keep Jacob from using those cuffs on any of his submissives. The cuffs were only for him to use on Jacob and it was the only kink he engaged in for his lover.

Jacob sat up, rubbing at the torn skin on his wrists as he pulled the blanket over himself and looked up at Edward. A thunderstorm was brewing behind Edward's green eyes and even Jasper knew it was best if he just stayed silent.

"Edward, don't say something that you'll regret later. Jacob loves you and you know that so keep that in mind will you please?" Martin begged as he pulled on his jacket and picked up his bag.

"I'm sure you know where the door is, Martin. Would you be so kind as to take Mr. Whitlock with you when you leave?" Edward said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice somewhat civil.

"Come, Jasper. You and I will take our leave now. Jacob, please call me later on when things have cooled down." Martin reached for Jasper and led him out of the room.

Jasper stopped at the bottom of the stairs to get his clothes and hurried to get dressed as they began to hear the first cloud burst of that storm taking place upstairs. Jasper stepped into his boots and pulled on his leather jacket then allowed Martin to take his arm and lead him toward the door. Jasper picked up his pack that he'd left by the coat rack and followed the older Dom out of the apartment. They both cringed at the sound of breaking glass and objects being thrown around.

"Shouldn't we stay and help Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely not, my friend. Edward will most definitely kill you if we do and Jacob will be trying to defend you instead of professing his love for Edward. The boy really cannot help being such a slut. He has always loved to fuck and that is just a side effect of being in the lifestyle as long as he has. He isn't used to the confines and rules of a monogamous relationship. He will have to make some changes if he plans to keep Mr. Masen happy. Otherwise, Mr. Masen will have to be more accepting of Jacob's need to play. So, Jasper, what brings you to New York? Just wanted to fuck up your former Master's life some more?" Martin asked and Jasper could hear the acid in his voice.

The cab ride to the Rosewood would be one of the most informative of Martin's life. Jasper brought him up to speed on the reason for his trip to New York and Seth's involvement. Martin was shocked that Seth had been able to get through his scrutinous admissions process for the club. Everyone made mistakes but Martin did not usually make such grievous ones. Seth being underage put the club, everyone who was in it, him and Jacob as well, in a terrible position.

Martin let Jasper into his private apartment within the club and poured them both a drink. He sat beside Jasper on the couch and swirled the contents of his drink while he listened to Jasper wind down with the events of the last evening and night. Martin found himself somewhat jealous that Jasper had been dominating Jacob there at the end. It was something that Martin had been longing to do since the first day he saw Jacob. There had been plenty of opportunities along the way and through the years but Martin had always taken the high road and declined even when Jacob had thrown himself at Martin in desperation.

"So, you think that training to be a Dominant will help in this situation?" Martin asked as he took a sip of bourbon.

"I'm sure of it. Seth responds well to that type of discipline and you know as well as I do that half the battle is won with the power of your voice alone. The rest is finding a particular sub's limits, and then you can work within those limits to find the place of comfort, the right head space. When I get there with Seth, he will trust me and then I can maybe reach him, help him and find out why he is the way he is."

"Well, my boy, I hope you are right but your behavior toward Jacob was really… inexcusable. I'm sorry to say it but no matter what he might have been in the past or done to you, he was your Master and you had no right to do as you did. You knew he was in a relationship with Edward but you also knew that he would break for you. Knowing that, you should have never offered to top for him."

"I didn't really offer to do it, I just did it. He was wanting and when he gets so wanton like that, he doesn't…"

"He doesn't make good choices. Yes, I know that. His life has been a maze of poor decisions. Jacob is not the man he projects on the surface and we who are closest to him know this. What Carlisle did to him changed him in the worst ways and that can't be undone. But Jasper, you led him astray. How could you have done such a thing? You profess to love him and yet you and I just had to walk away and leave him to the mercy of Edward who will not be at all pleased by what just transpired. How do you think this will end? Do you think Edward will just forgive him? No, it will not end well. I would imagine that Jacob is in for one of the worst days of his life."

Martin took another sip from his glass and then set it on the table. He turned to face Jasper. Jasper was staring at his clenched hands in his lap. His expression was unreadable. Martin knew what Jasper needed. He needed to be reminded that he was Jacob's submissive before he could ever become a good dominant.

"Come, boy, into my private rooms. Edward might not have the chance to beat on you tonight but you aren't going unpunished. If Jacob must suffer, then so must you. I think it will be pleasing to Edward the next time he sees you to find out that I took care of that for him."

Jasper rose and followed Martin through a set of double doors into his private rooms. They walked along a hallway and into the last room on the left. It was Martin's playroom. The room had an intimidating feel to it with the dark hardwood floors and exposed brick. Jasper noticed all the accoutrements of the lifestyle, a leather-bound Saint Andrews cross, a spanking stool, complete with cuffs and handles, large leather covered armoires that Jasper imagined contained all manner of toys and weapons of the trade, and hanging from the ceiling, chains with manacles and a pleasure swing.

"Strip boy, and face the wall, hands against it, butt out." The tone of Martin's voice left nothing to question.

"Yes, Sir!" Jasper quickly answered as he began to comply, shedding his clothes and starting to grope for that place in his mind that gave him shelter, his subspace.

He moved to put his hands against the cold, exposed brick, spreading his legs a bit to help his stance and pushing his ass back just as Martin had ordered. Martin stood just to one side where Jasper could see him holding a crop in his hand.

"How many do you think you deserve for what you have done?" he asked.

"My Master asked me the same question, Sir. He spanked me with a tawse when he got me upstairs last night," Jasper answered.

"Yes, I can still see the marks. Pity he didn't hit you hard enough to make his point. I think you need to reflect on this and count out how many you deserve for it. Let's do it together shall we? One for showing up uninvited to Jacob's apartment, two for letting yourself in and hiding from him, three for trying to scare him then presuming it would be just fine, four for seducing him in his weakened state, five for then crossing a line he asked you not to cross, six for having the audacity to cuff him, seven for just walking away and leaving him to the mercy of his lover, eight for following after me without asking him if it was what he wanted you to do, nine for submitting so willingly to me, a man who is not your professed Master and for being half hard just waiting for this punishment that you know you deserve, ten for ever leaving him in the first place, damn you for that! If you could have seen what you did to him…!"

Jasper tensed up, knowing that everything that Martin said was true though he didn't feel he should have been punished for leaving with Martin, it wasn't as if he had a choice but Martin had made a punishable count of Jasper's offenses and that was something that Jacob had never really done. Jasper hung his head and waited for the first blow. Then he raised it and glanced over at Martin's feet.

"Sir, would you give me 5 more just to remind me of that pain I caused him? To make me hurt the way he did?" Jasper asked.

"Now, my boy, that is a good start! You are beginning to understand. Good, very good," Martin walked over and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Fifteen it is and boy, I hit hard."

"My Master does too, Sir," Jasper answered.

Martin chuckled to himself as he raised the crop. Jasper listened for the perceptible hissing crackle, the sound doing almost as much to add to the anticipation as the blows themselves. The first stroke landed across the back of his left thigh and an immediate one followed to match on his right one. He shifted his feet, puffing out a breath of air and reminding himself that he must take his pain for his Master, for the misery he had caused Jacob. He resolved to do just that.

Martin moved behind him and delivered three more stinging blows to Jasper's back. Jasper hissed and clenched his teeth, trying not to fight against the pain and rather to welcome it, to open himself to it as Jacob had taught him to do. He remembered his Master's voice as he pressed his palms into the rough bricks in Martin's playroom.

"_The pain settles you, Jasper. It teaches you, it cleanses and purifies you. Don't fight against it. Give in and relax. Let it work you over. Let it make you stronger and take you to the place you want to go. I can help you get there. I can make that journey with you and bring you back again. I can show you another world, Jasper. I can give you so much pleasure. Stop struggling against me. It's not a battle to be won. It's a surrender that only you can make."_

Jasper lowered his head and his shoulders slumped as the blows continued to fall on his back, his thighs, his sore buttocks. He stopped fighting it and gave himself over to the pain.

Martin had been watching for that moment, the instant when Jasper went into his headspace. He had been a Dom long enough to know the signs of surrender. Jasper had broken so easily. Jacob had always bragged that Jasper was the easiest submissive to break. Jacob had not been wrong. It astounded Martin that Jasper could move so easily between the roles, giving himself to Jacob so completely and then topping his Master at the first opportunity. Martin couldn't suppress a grin at the reminder of his own training and how it had been much the same for him.

He began to lighten the blows, moving around Jasper's trembling body and letting the sound of the crop as it struck be his tool. "Do you know why you needed this, Jasper?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Sir, because I have wronged my Master with my behavior. How I act is a reflection on him and I was wrong to seduce him. I knew he would fall but I… I wanted him so badly, Sir. I am only human," Jasper gave way to piteous sobs.

"Good boy, that's it. You know you harmed him when you took advantage of his weakness. You will have to make apology to Edward for that, you know, as will your Master. You missed him, no?"

"God, yes, I missed him! I didn't want to leave but he… he couldn't lead me anymore. He was… I don't know… I couldn't be what he needed and he couldn't give me…" Jasper trailed off again, so deep in his own head that he could not find the voice to speak what was in his mind.

"Jasper," Martin soothed, letting the crop fall to the floor. "Boy, listen to me. Your Master loved you so. His heart was in the right place for perhaps the first time in years. Edward will always be first in his world, though. You need to understand that. Edward was his first love and is the one who always saved him. Edward is strong enough though he is insanely jealous of Jacob but he wants to give Jacob the freedom to play in our world too as Edward does not do so himself. Perhaps, you and I, we can teach Edward that our way isn't so strange after all."

"He hates it because of Carlisle. Edward doesn't want any part of it because he thinks that it's a bad thing because of what Carlisle did to Jacob," Jasper whispered.

"Yes, yes, he does." Martin moved closer, running his hand through Jasper's hair and soothing him. "Edward needs to be shown a different way of thinking. You and I can do that for him so that he can be what your Master needs him to be. The one thing that Jacob wants more than you, dear boy, is for Edward, his hearts true love, to dominate and control him. That would make his life complete. You and I, we will help him get his wish."

"Yes," Jasper moaned. "Anything for Master. Anything at all…"

Martin took Jasper in his arms and pulled the boy against his chest. "Come back down, Jasper. Come back to yourself."

Jasper took several slow, deep breaths and blinked his eyes purposefully, letting out the last breath in a whoosh. "Sir, may I say that your arm is… very good?" Jasper said, his voice shaking.

"You may and may I say it was a pleasure punishing you, boy?" Martin returned, fluffing his hands through Jasper's hair.

There was a sudden loud, ringing sound like a gong and Jasper jumped in shock. "Just the doorbell, boy," Martin assured him as he stood and stretched. "You get dressed while I go get that."

Jasper reached for his leather pants and as he was pulling them on, he heard his Master's voice speaking in hushed tones to Martin. Jasper crept down the hall and peeked through the double doors.

Jacob was standing with his back to Jasper, his head in his hands. He was shaking and obviously in a bad state. Martin was holding onto Jacob's shoulders and talking low and earnestly to him. When Martin noticed Jasper watching, he turned to look. Jacob turned as well and Jasper saw the ugly bruise forming around his Master's left eye. That was it for Jasper. He rushed over and grabbed Jacob, pulling him away from Martin and staring at the black eye. Jacob's lower lip was busted as well and it was obvious that he'd been crying.

"That bastard hit you?" Jasper shouted, astounded at his bravery in a room with two Dominants staring him down.

"Jasper, get on your knees and show your Master some respect!" Martin demanded.

Jasper struggled to remember his place and quickly dropped, pressing his face against Jacob's jean-clad thigh. "Forgive me, Master, this is all my fault," he gasped as the painful reality of the situation hit him full on. "I will go and explain it all to Edward."

"You will not! You will stay right there on the floor until Martin and I decide how best to handle this mess. Because of you and your rash actions, I am homeless for the night. Edward threw me out and I can't say that I blame him. I just completely disregarded his rules about not letting anyone else fuck me and I can't completely blame you for that, Jasper, now can I?"

Jasper looked up, keeping his eyes at about the level of Jacob's chest, knowing full well that he could not look his Master directly in the eye. "No, Sir but I should not have tempted you. You're only human…"

"I'm the Dom and I should have led you, not followed after you like a bitch in heat. Everything will be fine. He will calm down and then I'll be able to talk to him. He only hit me twice. I let him. I could have stopped him if I'd wanted to, you know that, Jasper. I'm much stronger than Edward. He's taller but I'm bulkier. I let him get his aggression out. That's all it was. Martin has hit me harder than Edward did!"

Jasper sucked in a breath remembering how hard Martin had just hit him. He pressed his face against Jacob's leg again and moaned in misery. Jacob's hand began to run through his hair.

"Hush, I told you everything will be fine. Edward will cool down and come looking for me. Trust me, Jasper. Things will be better in the morning."

Martin put Jasper to bed in one of his spare rooms and he and Jacob went back to the front room to talk for a while. Jasper lay awake for a long time listening to them and when the room became quiet, he got curious. He crept from his bed and quietly opened his door. The sharp snapping sound he heard was unmistakable. He tiptoed through the living room and down the hall. The door to the playroom was ajar. He pushed it open a bit and looked inside.

Jacob was standing against the same wall Jasper had just been punished against. Martin was behind him, swinging a flogger. Jacob's clothes lay on the floor beside him. He was in the same stance that Jasper had been in. Jasper put his hand over his mouth as he watched in fascination while Martin decorated his Master's skin with the flogger.

"Who are you?" Martin asked.

"I am Jacob."

"What are you?"

"I am a Dominant."

"Why are you being punished?"

"I betrayed my lover and failed my submissive. I asked for the punishment to help me find my way again."

"And why are you in pain now?"

"Because you are putting me there, Sir."

"Yes, because I ask it of you because you asked it of me. And because you need it to ground you, bring you home."

Jasper crept away from the door and went silently back to his room. He had no right to witness that. It was between his Master and Martin. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Sometime later, the door to his room opened and Jacob entered. Jasper felt the bed sink down beside him and then the warmth of his Masters' body curling up against him.

"Jasper, are you awake?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I'm awake, Sir."

"You saw that, Martin punishing me, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jacob slipped his hand down the front of Jasper's boxers and brushed his fingers along the hard cock he found there. "So it turned you on to see that?" Jacob asked.

"No, Sir. I'm turned on by you coming to bed with me. I thought you would sleep with him."

"He is not my submissive."

"Am I, Sir?"

"Aren't you, Jasper?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

Jacob took his hand away and leaned up, kissing Jasper gently on the forehead. "Go so sleep, Jasper. We have a hard day ahead of us tomorrow. With Edward coming home early to surprise me, our plans are now changed but you asked to be trained and Martin will begin that for you. I have to patch things up with my lover first and then I will be joining you."

Jacob pulled Jasper close and Jasper began to relax against him, loving that heat and that warmth. It had been a long and trying day. No one had eaten or even thought about food. It was quite early still, only seven pm but Jasper found it very easy to fall asleep in Jacob's arms. He knew what his Master has said was true. They both had a bit of reckoning to do in the morning. Jasper hoped he hadn't ruined things for Jacob but only time would tell.

As he fell into dreams, he could feel Jacob's slow, even breaths against the back of his neck. It was a good feeling. It felt like home.


	6. Chapter 6

Houston Nights

Chapter Six

Jacob slipped out of Martin's apartment early before anyone else was awake. He turned up the collar of his coat and shoved his hands into his pockets as he slipped past the empty reception area of the Rosewood Club. Driving through the early morning traffic, he was nervous and unsure what kind of reception he would find at his apartment or if Edward would even be there when he arrived. Edward's parting words to him had been filled with venom.

#

_"How the hell can you sit there naked and tell me that you love me?" Edward shouted. "I told you that you could go play with subs at that club and all I asked you in return was that you keep yourself for me and not let anyone fuck you! You couldn't do it! Jasper Fucking Whitlock comes back into town and all your promises fly right the hell out the God damn window! Have you forgotten the fucked up mess you were when he left you? Did it slip your mind the way I had to come and rescue you from your own self-pity? You told me that it was always me, that you always loved me but honestly, Jacob, I don't think you know what love is and I'm sure that it's Carlisle's fault but…" Edward had stammered off, unable to continue in his raging anger. He'd grabbed the pair of discarded handcuffs and flung them at the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, shattering it._

_#_

Jacob took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he punched the button for the elevator and stood leaning against the wall as adrenaline flowed through his body and made his eye twitch with anxiety. He hated confrontation with Edward. He knew he needed to face him, try to work it out. Edward was worth it and he had to at least try. Jacob's hand shook as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it. He half expected to see the apartment completely trashed but it wasn't.

Consuela was dusting the shelves in the front room and singing off key to a song on her i-pod, she wasn't even aware he was there. Jacob touched her shoulder and she screamed and jumped, yanking the buds out of her ears and turning to face him.

"Jacob, you frightened me!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, is Edward here?" he asked.

"No, he is gone. He leave a note on the bar for you," she said, gesturing toward the bar area. She shoved her ear buds back into place and went on with her dusting, ignoring Jacob.

He made his way apprehensively over to the bar and picked up the envelope addressed to him in Edward's flowing script. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and tucked the envelope under his arm, heading for his home office and locking the door behind him. He sank into the leather desk chair and took a sip of the bourbon to settle his nerves, and then slit open the letter and began to read.

_Jacob,_

_I love you and you know that but I can't live with this anymore. I know you need this kind of kink in your life and I hoped that with my gentle, persuasive loving you could gradually get weaned off of it but I can see that won't be possible. If it is Jasper you want and need then I won't stand in your way. I know you still have feelings for him and I understand if you want him back now. I do still love you and saying these things to you is killing me._

_Jacob, you have always been the only one I wanted. I can't be what you need and want though. You have to have that element and I can't bring myself to do it. It disgusts me and you know that. The cuffs, putting them on you always seemed so wrong to me but I did it for you. I can't and won't be your dominant. I don't get off on pain and I can't understand why you still think you deserve it in order to get off. Why can't you just let it go?_

_I've done everything I can to help you but it's obvious that you can't get away from that life and what you need from it. I'm going back to my Chelsea apartment. I'll be there today and tomorrow. I won't be in the office on Monday. I'm taking some time off to decide what I want to do. Please don't call me or come by. I don't want to see you right now. I still love you and if I have you pleading with me to take you back and forgive you, I will just do it and we will be right back where we started. Give this some time and I'll be able to come back to the office again, just not now._

_I love you more than anything but I can't be a part of your world since you can't give up this obsession with the dark side and you can't seem to remain faithful with me. I don't understand that life, Jacob. I never will._

_Edward_

Jacob folded the letter and put it in his jacket pocket. He took another swig of the bourbon and tried to keep from breaking down utterly. Edward was angry and he had every right to be. Jacob knew he had the option of going to Ed's apartment and begging. He knew Ed would relent and take him back but that was kind of beside the point. Maybe Edward was right and they just needed some time to work things out. Jacob reached for his phone and keyed it up to send Edward a text.

_Baby,_

_I know U R angry and U have a right to B. I can only say that I am sorry. I know it doesn't make any difference now. Please cool down and give me another chance. I will try again. I failed but I still luv U and I want U in my life. U R my heart. I have 2 help train Jasper and then he is leaving. I won't fall again. Martin will help me. Please don't give up on me._

_Luv Jake_

It felt like a cop out to him but he didn't think he had any other options. He held his head in his hands as he tried to face the possibility that he might just have lost the only thing he ever really loved unconditionally.

#

Jasper awoke to an empty room. He could hear his Master and Martin speaking in hushed tones in the next room. He crept over to the door and listened as Jacob told Martin about the letter Edward had left at their apartment and that Edward had gone back to his former apartment. In effect, he had left Jacob for good it seemed and yet from the sound of it, there might still be hope. Jasper pressed his ear closer to the door to listen as they spoke, as his Master poured out his heart, his voice cracking and breaking.

"I can't help how I am, Martin! I need it, I need the life! I can't do without it! Jasper, he knew what I needed and he gave it. Why can't Edward just… God, I wish he would just let me show him what I need!"

Jasper slipped away from the door when he heard Jacob's footsteps coming near. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his head down when Jacob entered the room. He came over and sat down beside Jasper and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jasper, this isn't your fault. It's mine…" Jacob began.

"Knock it off, Jacob!" Jasper said angrily pushing Jacob's hand off his shoulder. "You wanted me, I wanted you. That's all there is to it. I missed you and you missed me. You were lonely and horny and so was I. You know we, you and me, can never ever work out. Edward, Carlisle, Martin, all of them have always been in the way and you… Damn you! You don't know what you want! You need to decide before you drive everyone who loves you away from you. Maybe then at least Martin would be happy since he could have you all to himself. I'm not mad at you, Jacob but fuck!" Jasper stood up and reached for his pants and shirt.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To see my father, he's in New York and I need to check in with him, let him know I made it safely," he answered.

Jacob sat silently watching Jasper dress. "Are you coming back?" Jacob asked his head down.

"Yes, I came here to be trained and I still mean to go through with that. Seth is in Houston and I need to learn as much as I can before I go back. I only have a few days left. Martin said he would help me tonight."

Jacob nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Jasper…" he began.

"Don't, please," Jasper replied as he flipped his sunglasses down and opened the door. Just as he was about to close it, he heard a quiet sob behind him and stopped.

Jacob's head was down and he was shaking. Jasper walked back to him and reached out, taking his Master's chin in his hand, he lifted Jacob's head. "Don't cry, Master. This will all work out. I promise you," Jasper said as he brushed his lips over Jacob's, then turned and walked away.

#

Across town, Edward sat on the plastic covered couch in his apartment. He owned the place and he had not had the desire to sell it when he moved in with Jacob. He'd considered leasing it out but he was so happy that he hadn't done so or he would have been sitting in a hotel. He sipped at his coffee and tried to settle his nerves. It had been a terrible day. He had alternated between being curled up in bed sobbing, holding his finger over the call button on his phone, wanting to hear Jacob's voice, wanting to know that he hadn't closed that door forever and wanting to drive over to Martin's and beat Jacob to death, ending the mutual addiction to each other. At first, he didn't hear the knock on the door.

Edward raised his head in surprise, his hopes jumping as he assumed it was Jacob. He sat the coffee down, ran his hands through his hair and prepared his resistance speech even though he knew it was all just so much bullshit and he would end up taking his lover into his arms and having gratuitous make up sex. When he opened the door, he was momentarily shocked. Jasper Whitlock shoved past him and stomped into the apartment. Edward was flabbergasted.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" he shouted at Jasper.

"Listen, you stupid prick. You say you love Jacob. You say you would do anything for him but that's bullshit! Are you just dumb fuck blind or something? Can't you see that it's you he wants? He fucked me and I fucked him but it was you he wanted. He wants you to do to him what I did. Nothing I do will ever be enough and we both know that. I was a distraction, a Band-Aid on the problem if you will. I don't give two shits what you think of me but I do care a whole fucking hell of a lot about that man across town who is broken right now because he thinks he is the lowest kind of shit. And you, you won't even consider trying to see things his way. You're so fucking pissed at Carlisle over cheating on your mom all those years ago with the lifestyle…"

"Fuck you! Don't you ever talk about my mother!" Edward shouted, grabbing at Jasper but the larger, more muscular man easily stepped past him.

"That's it, all of it! The reason you won't give Jacob what he needs is because you think it will mean that you're just like Carlisle. That's bullshit and you know it! You need to get the fuck over your hatred of Carlisle! It's poisoning your relationship with Jacob. You have to decide if he's worth it to you and if he is… Well, then get your head out of your fucking ass! You have the makings of a Dom already, Edward. You can do it, I know you can. Just please consider at least learning about it. Come to Martin's this evening. He's going to train me. Jacob is helping. Come and watch. Just be a silent observer and maybe you'll understand. This is what he needs. Just give him a chance. Hate me if you need to. I don't blame you. Just don't turn on him because of his weaknesses. If you really love him, support him and be what he needs."

Jasper turned to go. Edward couldn't' believe he was just standing there and letting Jasper leave. "What, you're just walking out?" Edward gasped.

"Yep, we're done here. I said what I had to say. Digest it and then do what you have to do. But I'm warning you. If you don't come and claim what's yours, somebody else is going to do it. He is prime real estate in the lifestyle and if you can't be what he needs, well… lots of them will be fighting for the chance to take your place."

Edward stood alone in the center of his living room. Jasper Whitlock had actually had gall to walk into his apartment and tell him off for being pissed at Jacob for cheating. "Fuck!" Edward yelled at no one. He sat down on his couch and seethed. "How the fucking hell could he have the balls to come over here and say that shit to me?" Edward yelled aloud.

He found himself laughing a bit and wondering if he would have had the guts to do what Jasper had just done. He doubted it but then when it came to Jacob, that beautiful fucked up man that they both loved, well, probably he could have. "Damn, he's got balls of steel!" Edward murmured as he reached for his coffee.

#

Jasper had met his father for lunch at a nice Manhattan restaurant. They caught up on things and Jasper assured his father that everything was just fine and he was only in town for a short visit. He spent some time alone after leaving his father, milling around in the shops, having a drink in a bar close to the Rosewood. Jasper was just biding his time until he had to go back.

Martin had agreed to begin his training at 6pm sharp that evening. Jasper was both anticipating and dreading it. He knew he had a lot to learn but he already had a good foundation for the basics. He just needed to learn the headwork and how to wield the tools of the trade. Martin had said that they would start with scene work and build up from there, moving on to the head work last.

At 6pm, Jasper walked into the front door of Martin's apartment. Martin was sitting on the sofa and Jacob was standing by the window, a drink in his hand. Martin stood and gestured to Jasper to follow him. He put his hand on Jasper's shoulder as they headed to the playroom.

"Dominance is as much an attitude and a presence as it is a lifestyle, Jasper. You command with your body, your voice, your impression as well as your hands. If you cannot get your submissive to believe you can lead then you will fail. Never flinch in your leadership, never show a lack of confidence or he will know it, your sub, he will not trust you. Come; let's work on the basics first. Jacob!" Martin yelled over his shoulder.

Jasper could hear Jacob following behind them and he swallowed hard at the prospect of his Master watching him train. Little did he know, that was not at all the plan.

"Jasper, Jacob and I will go through a basic scene. I want you to watch and listen. Pay attention to my commands, my body language. Try to imagine yourself mimicking them. Watch Jacob's responses. He is perfect at this and that is what you will want to get from your sub. Now lets' begin. Be a fly on the wall and save your questions until the end."

Jasper went to lean against the wall where he could easily see but not be in the way.

Jacob got into display position with his hands clasped together behind his back, head up with eyes down and feet apart for balance. Martin began to walk slowly around him as if inspecting his posture. "Jasper, he called, always be certain your submissive is aware of his posture, his stance. He must be willing to be perfect for you or he is not giving he best. If he is not, correct it."

"Boy, strip and kneel up for me!" Martin commanded.

Jacob began to comply, quickly shedding his clothes and laying them aside on the floor. Jasper cringed when he saw the red marks on his Master's back. He hated those marks and wished they need not be there, transposed over the old scars Carlisle had left on him.

Jacob dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together behind him. Martin moved around him again, inspecting. "Jasper, enjoy your submissive when he obeys you. Reward him with pets, soft words; let him know you appreciate it, his gift of surrender to you." Jasper watched as Martin gently caressed the top of Jacob's head and his Master unconsciously leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. "Yes, good boy, very good boy," Martin cooed to him.

Jasper felt his cock beginning to fill and ache. He wished it were his hands caressing Jacob but he could only watch and wait and want.

"Who are you?" Martin asked Jacob.

"I am Jacob, Sir!" Jacob answered quickly, his voice steady.

"What are you tonight?"

"I am your submissive, Sir," Jacob answered.

"Yes, you are, boy. On your feet, face the cross!" Martin snapped his fingers to punctuate his command and Jacob jumped up quickly and moved across the room to the cross.

"Jasper, when you command a scene, you need to watch for two things. One, that your submissive is safe and that he is present with you, not closed off from you. Second, you need to be sure that you are giving him what he wants and getting what you need. Always demand the use of safe words and watch that your submissive is not trying to fight a battle with you not to use them. Some men try to prove that they can take anything. That is not the game. That proves nothing. They do not enjoy it and neither do you. You are the master and you must find their limits but they must help by showing you what they can take and not take."

Jasper watched as Martin fastened Jacob's wrists to the cuffs on the cross, stretching him taunt against it, then slid his hands slowly down Jacob's back, over his ass and down his legs, securing first one and then the other. "Submission is the goal; sexual release is a side effect but not the ultimate prize. Some men don't even want it, sexual submission. For them, the release comes from simply being made to submit. As for Jacob, we know he needs both in equal measure as well as to dominate from time to time. He is a true switch," Martin said as he stood and ran his fingers lovingly through Jacob's hair.

Jasper watched Martin choosing from among his many implements, a flogger made of soft, kangaroo leather. Jasper had never seen one like it. He held his breath as Martin put it on the small table near the cross and moved about the room gathering other implements, a cock ring, lube, a beautiful glass dildo and a blindfold. Jasper's cock was so hard that he had to shift from time to time to relieve pressure on it.

Jacob moaned when Martin slipped the blindfold over his eyes but remained otherwise still. "Jasper, sensory deprivation is the ultimate in submission. Jacob does not enjoy it but he will tolerate it for short periods of time. I like to begin with a blindfold, leaving the submissive the ability to speak his safe word if he needs to use it. Before you begin any real activity in earnest, demand that your submissive speak his safe word to you. Jacob, say your safe word for me!" he commanded.

Jacob shifted in the cuffs as much as he could, settling into a comfortable position, then tipped his head back a bit and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Master, my safe word is Fire," Jacob answered.

"Good boy, very good boy. You will use that word if you need to, won't you, my pet?" Martin asked, running his hands over Jacob's tense shoulders and down his back.

"Yes, Sir," Jacob answered, his head tilting forward against the cross as he relaxed under Martin's touch. The sudden sound of the doorbell gong started all three of them and Martin shook his head angrily. "I'll be right back, Jacob. Jasper is here with you, you are not alone," Martin said as he stepped away from Jacob and walked quickly out of the room.

Jasper remained silent and watchful of his Master but said nothing. He could not hear any sound out in the hall but a moment later, he was shocked when Martin returned followed by a very pissed looking Edward. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Martin shook his head "no" sharply and motioned for Edward to stand next to Jasper against the wall. Jasper was stunned that Edward had taken him up on the offer to watch. He turned to look at Edward but Edward was ignoring him and staring hard at his lover, naked and chained face-first against a wooden cross.

Martin moved back into position and touched Jacob's shoulder, talking softly. "Boy, I'm here. Let us begin again," he said.

"Now, Jasper, when you choose your implement, think of what you intend to use it for. Punishment is to teach your submissive, for him to learn from his mistakes. Discipline is entirely different. Discipline lets him learn to know himself, gives him strength. Use different tools for each aim. Punishment, obviously the harsher tools, discipline, the light crop, the flogger, a paddle. You see, they each do their own job so know what you mean to use it for."

Jasper watched Martin moving into position behind Jacob. He began to move the flogger lightly over Jacob's skin, dragging just the tips of it across his shoulders and upper back. Jacob sucked in a sharp breath as Martin caressed him with it.

"Jacob is a responsive submissive and that is what you want, Jasper. You want to know that you are reaching your sub. You want to be sure you are giving him what he requires. His needs must outweigh his wants and desires. Remember that. It is your job to take care of his needs and if you wish, to fulfill his desires but they are not the main objective. His needs, your needs, must come first."

Martin swung the flogger down and struck Jacob's left shoulder. Jasper sucked in a deep breath and Edward clenched his fists but stood still and watched, his brow furrowed his mouth a tight line. Martin swung again, the other shoulder and then the center of Jacob's back. Jacob swayed in the restraints and moaned lightly. Martin continued to rain the blows down.

"Jasper, slowly build up, increase the weight of the blows until you find that threshold between pleasure and pain. The goal is to keep your submissive there as long as you and he both need. That is when he will go into his headspace, the subspace if you will, that they all crave and need. He will be compliant and open to you. You understand headspace, don't you, Jasper? You have been there with your Master before?"

"Yes, Sir," Jasper quickly answered.

"Good, watch, tell me when you think Jacob is there."

Jasper stepped closer so he could watch Jacob's face. Martin continued to rain down the blows, increasing in the force of them, the strength in his arm. Sweat beaded on Martin's forehead as he worked Jacob over with the flogger. Jacob's eyes were shut tightly, his teeth clenched. From time to time, he would let out quickly panting breaths, gasping and moaning with the pain. Jasper became concerned that perhaps Jacob was fighting against the pain and not surrendering to it.

"Sir, he is playing games with you. He is refusing to safe word and he is not enjoying it," Jasper stated.

"Good job, Jasper! You caught your Master in one of his tricks. You can tell, can't you? Wonderful, take the flogger, continue with him. See if you can find the place he needs to be."

Martin handed the flogger over to Jasper and stepped back. Jasper stood behind Jacob and took a deep breath, then began. He worked more slowly than Martin, testing his arm, the weight of the flogger, trying to get a feel for it. It came rather quickly to him and he found it easy to wield. He moved the strokes over Jacob's skin, watching as it turned a lovely shade of pink again, listening to Jacob's breathing, his moans.

"Fuck!" Jacob moaned, his head tipping forward against the cross. "Feels, so… stings… ah fuck!" he moaned again.

"Talk to me, boy. Tell me what you are feeling," Jasper encouraged in a low, husky voice.

"Good," Martin murmured from somewhere behind Jasper.

"Feels… hurts but… I need it, feels good, so good… want…" Jacob's voice broke off for a moment and he gasped, shifting in the bonds. Jasper could see Edward moving in his peripheral vision, coming to stand closer.

"I wish… I… God…" Jacob's voice broke and he began to sob quietly, his head leaning forward against the cross. Jasper was tempted to stop but Martin shook his head sharply and motioned for him to continue.

"Never just stop cold. It destroys their headspace," Martin whispered. Jasper continued, lightening the blows, realizing that it wasn't the force any more, just the stimulation that Jacob needed.

"What do you wish boy?" Jasper asked, moving the flogger down to Jacob's ass and the backs of his thighs.

"I wish… I wish…" Jacob couldn't seem to continue.

"Do you wish Edward was doing this to you?" Jasper asked.

"God yes!" Jacob cried.

Edward stepped forward and took the flogger away from Jasper. He swung it experimentally at first, and then began to swing it with more force. Jasper and Martin both moved back and watched, Martin keeping a close eye on Jacob's reactions.

"Boy, why do you wish it were Edward?" Martin asked.

"I… He is my lover. I wish he was my Master," Jacob moaned again. "I wish he wanted me like that. It's what I want."

"It's what you want but is it what you need?" Martin asked.

"Yes, God yes!" Jacob cried, yanking at the cuffs. Edward began to slow the flogger, easing off with the strokes until he was barely caressing Jacob's back with it. He laid it aside, and bent to kiss Jacob between the shoulders.

Martin and Jasper both moved to the side when Edward stepped back and slipped his t-shirt over his shoulders and toed off his shoes. The sound of his belt buckle as he unfastened it made Jacob lift his head and turn it slightly though he could see nothing with the blindfold on. Edward stripped off his pants and boxers and stood naked behind his lover.

Martin reached out and grasped Jasper's arm, pulling him back toward the wall, moving as quietly as they could. Edward pressed himself against Jacob's bound body and gripped his arms, slowly moving his hands up to Jacob's wrists and back down to his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck and rubbing against him so that Jacob could feel his erection.

"What, who is… Master?" Jacob gasped. "I can't… don't… I promised Edward… please stop! Don't touch me like that!" Jacob pleaded.

"Do you need to use your safe word, boy?" Martin asked and Jacob could tell from the far off sound of Martin's voice that the one touching him was not Martin.

"Jasper, please don't do this to me," Jacob begged. "You know I'm not strong."

Edward reached for the bottle of lube on the table and stroked himself with it, then slid a lube slickened finger down the crack of Jacob's ass, barely pressing it into him.

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped as he tried to yank his hands out of the cuffs. "Fire!" Jacob cried as he tried to pull away from the stimulation.

"Are you safe wording, boy?" Martin asked.

"Oh God!" Jacob cried, twisting and yanking at his wrists.

"You're going to hurt yourself, sweetheart, don't pull so on the cuffs. Do you want me to release you," Martin asked as he moved closer and laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I… I don't… Fuck! I want…" Jacob sobbed and keened against the wood, as Edward continued to fuck him with his fingers. When Edward pulled his fingers away and lined up his cock with Jacob's tight opening, that was too much.

"Please, I safe worded, let me loose! I cheated on him once, I won't do it again. Don't do this to me! Let me go! Fire!" Jacob screamed.

Martin reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Jacob shook his head and tried to look behind him. That was when he noticed Jasper standing beside Martin.

"What the fuck?" he gasped. "Who?" he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Edward.

"Oh Christ!" Jacob cried as Edward shoved into him and sank to the hilt inside his tight, hot body. "Oh fuck!" Jacob screamed, throwing his head back against Edward's shoulder, his mouth open and breath coming in hard pants.

Martin took Jasper by the elbow and pulled him back and toward the door but Jasper resisted. He wanted to watch, to listen. Martin stopped just outside the door and turned, unable to walk away either.

"You want me like this, baby?" Edward asked, his voice deep, husky against Jacob's ear as he pounded his bound lover against the cross.

"Oh God, yes, yes, fucking hell yes!" Jacob cried, pushing back to meet Edward's thrusts. "All I've ever wanted," his voice falling to sobs and pants.

"Love me, boy?" Edward asked, thrusting harder, his hands closed over Jacobs bound ones, fingers interlocked together.

"Always, always… love you… need you… my Master!" Jacob cried.

"Yes, I am that boy. I failed to be what you needed but I will never fail you again. I'm here. I will command you, care for you, be what you need, be your Master," Edward promised.

Jasper watched as it unfolded before him, the scene he'd helped to create. He had promised Martin that he would help Jacob to get what he needed. He'd done just that. He turned and walked out of the room with Martin following him. As the door closed behind them, he heard Jacob cry out his orgasm and Edward followed soon after.

"Jasper, I hope you learned something today. That scene just got the fuck right away from me!" Martin sighed as he sat down on the couch and reached for his cigarettes.

"Guess Edward is over being pissed, huh?" Jasper laughed.

"I'd say so. I suppose I have two Doms to train now."

"It certainly seems so, Sir. It certainly seems so," Jasper answered.

And in the next room, two lovers held each other tightly and forgot, for the moment, any anger that might have passed between them. That room had seen many things over the years. Tonight, it had born witness to the birth of not one, but two new fledgling Doms.


	7. Chapter 7

Houston Nights

Chapter Seven

Martin and Jasper sat in a private booth in the club's main level. The music was loud but not so loud that they couldn't hear one another over it. Jasper swirled his drink and watched the subs strutting about on the dance floor trying to get the attention of Martin and himself, the new Dom that had just landed in their midst. Apparently, none of them realized who he was and they were judging from the way he was dressed and how Martin was relating to him, that Jasper must be a Dom.

They had slipped out, leaving Jacob and Edward alone in Martin's apartment, to give the two some privacy. Martin looked across the table at Jasper and cocked his head to one side. "Penny for your thoughts, young man?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering what's happening upstairs," Jasper answered, tipping up his glass and taking a sip. He had no intention of getting wasted in this kind of environment. It was the first time Jasper had been on the main club level.

"I imagine that Edward is still rather angry but he seemed willing at least to discuss things. I hope they aren't destroying my furniture. Jacob gets rather violent when he's angry." Martin broke off in laughter and shook his head. "Jasper, one time that boy came charging into my rooms, all guns blazing and just wrecked the place! He was drunk and pissed off because the bartender refused to give him another drink and the sub he wanted to screw was out sick! Sometimes he just…"

"Forgets his place?" Jasper offered.

"Yes, something like that indeed. I hope Edward is strong and I think he is. Maybe he will rise to the occasion and go through with the promise he made to become Jacob's Master. Tell me, boy, how will all of that set with you?"

Jasper looked up at Martin. The older Dom was watching him closely as he took a drag off his cigarette. Jasper sighed and looked out at the dance floor. "I guess I understand it. I mean infidelity is kind of a side effect of this lifestyle isn't it? It certainly seems so. I mean… that is… Ok, I came here with the intention of coercing Jacob into training me. I never meant to seduce him, it was the farthest thing from my mind but the moment I got a good look at him walking around talking to Edward on his phone… I just lost it. I needed to be had by him, and to have him… damn it!" Jasper reached for his glass and tipped it up, his resolve not to get drunk flying out the window.

"Patience, my boy, Jacob will get his beautiful head sorted out one way or the other. I do admire your brass for having the guts to go and confront Edward the way you did. That took courage and I'm not sure I could have done it."

"What else could I do? He was hurting Jacob and I can't stand for that!" Jasper exclaimed.

"But Jasper, you were the reason he was hurting Jacob. Did Edward not have every right to be pissed off at the two of you?"

"Yes but that son of a bitch had no business hitting Jacob in the face like that. I wanted to…"

"Now, Jasper," Martin interrupted. "How many times has Jacob hit you?"

"He has never…" Jasper trailed off; trying hard to remember exactly how many times Jacob might have slapped him either during a scene or when he was angry. He could only recall one or possibly two times. "That's different, Jacob only slapped me, and he never struck me with his fist."

"Does it not all hurt the same? I mean some bruises are worse and some hits leave marks but, well, Jasper, it all hurts us inside, doesn't it? Just because we're in this lifestyle, it doesn't give us a free hand to just hit and strike our professed loved ones at random. That's one of the bad traits Jacob possesses, that I would love to curb out of him. It seems Edward likes to hit too. I have to agree with you about being mad as hell when I saw Jacob's face but I do understand Edward's rage. Try to put yourself in his place, Jasper. What would you have done, really?"

"I don't know, Martin, I just don't know," Jasper sighed. They fell silent as the subs around them began to bump and grind to the blasting music.

#

Upstairs in Martin's apartment, Edward and Jacob were having a discussion of their own sitting propped up against the wall of Martin's playroom.

"Did you honestly mean what you said, Edward? Do you really mean to try and learn about the lifestyle? I know you always said you wouldn't but you just picked right up on how to use a flogger."

"Well, Jacob, it's not rocket science. Aim, strike, lessen the blows when you get ready to stop, I get that much. I have a lot to learn but I want to do it gradually. I have a confession to make. When I was in Miami, I was visiting some of the BDSM clubs there; trying to get an idea of what exactly it was that turned you on to it so much. All this time I just thought it was because of what Carlisle did to you. For that reason alone, I couldn't bring myself to even learn about it but I've been trying to open my mind to it. The way you get so out of control and just wanton when I put those cuffs on you… It got me to thinking that maybe I could try and step it up a bit. I've been doing some research I guess you could call it. I don't know much but I watched some scenes going on and I think I understand it a little bit better now.

"The way you were just now, it turned me on so much to hear you tell that bastard Jasper that you wished it was me hitting you. When you said that, baby, when I heard those words coming out of your mouth, I knew it was the absolute truth because you didn't even know I was there. You weren't saying it for anyone's benefit but your own and it was just what your heart was feeling. When you safeworded when I tried to fuck you and you thought it was Jasper… God, sweetheart, you don't know what that meant to me! I just wanted to sink into you and forget all about them watching but that, them watching… that was sort of a turn on too.

"When you realized it was me, baby, what was going through your mind?" Edward asked.

"I was just shocked. I mean I was so deep in my headspace at that moment that at first I think I may have believed I was imagining it to protect my mind from the alternative."

"What was the alternative, Jacob?"

"That Martin was allowing Jasper to go ahead and fuck me even though I safeworded. That Martin was disregarding a safeword. It was something I couldn't wrap my head around. He just wouldn't do that. But I felt like I deserved whatever punishment they wanted to give me."

"Why did you think they needed to be the ones punishing you?" Edward asked.

"I didn't think you would speak to me at least for a while and I just couldn't picture you doing it. I asked Martin to punish me last night and it helped, it centered me and got my thinking grounded but then when I got up this morning and realized it was Jasper in the bed with me and not you… Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed as he realized that he had just admitted to having slept in the bed with Jasper the night before. "Edward, I swear to you, I didn't fuck him…" Jacob began.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through Jacob's hair. "It's ok, baby. I have come to realize that maybe you just can't help being this way. You kept telling me in the beginning that you weren't over him. I guess I just wanted to believe that I could be everything you needed. In a way this is my fault too. All that is behind us now. I want to move ahead and try to become the man that you need. You are worth it to me, baby. You have always been the only thing that mattered and the only one I ever wanted. I'm so sorry that I blacked your eye and busted that sexy mouth. I swear to you that I will never ever hit you like that again, Jacob. You may bank on that!"

Jacob shifted his position so that he was more or less sitting in Edward's lap with his legs thrown over Edwards and his head resting on Edward's shoulder. "You do believe me when I say that I love you, don't you?" he asked, looking up at Edward through his lashes.

"Yes, I do believe it. I think you love Jasper too, don't you?" Edward asked, brushing Jacob's hair back from his eyes and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't know how I feel about Jasper. I do love him but it's not the same. I mean… I love him but it's different… God damn it! In the courtroom, I always know exactly what to say but I… I can't explain how I'm feeling!" Jacob protested.

"I think I may understand. Let me see if I have it right. With me, it's more intense, more emotional. With Jasper, you're getting your fix and so is he. You need him to submit to you and you get your Top's High from that. He gets the subspace he needs from you. You love him in a more non-conventional way," Edward offered.

"Yes, that is just about exactly what I meant. Jasper is my submissive, albeit a toppy one at times but you, Edward… You're my lover and that will never change." Jacob replied.

"No, baby, it's changing as we speak. I'm dedicated to becoming what you need. I talked to some men at the club in Miami and they explained to me that you can have a sub and a lover at the same time. You just have to be aware what headspace and what need you have that must be met at the time. We won't be living a 24/7 D'S relationship but when you need it, to be dominated, I'll do it for you. There will be plenty of times I'll want you to top for me. That won't change, baby. I love to be fucked by you but I understand you have this need to submit and I think… well, I'm putting my hatred of my father out of the equation. He will not come between us again."

"Do you mean it?" Jacob asked, sitting up and looking eye to eye with his reconciled lover. "It just seems like we're throwing ourselves right back together again and what I did, it was a pretty major fuck up. I just don't want this to be something that comes up again when you get pissed at me. It seems like you're forgiving me rather quickly."

"Because I'm still angry, Jacob but I love you and I can't stop that or make it go away. I'll forgive you in time. I'll learn to trust you again but in the meantime, you will have to work to earn that trust back and the declarations you just made will go a long way to getting it back, the way you handled yourself while you were strapped to that cross… that paved the way for me to start forgiving you."

Edward scooted away from Jacob and stood, reaching his hand down for Jacob and helping his lover stand up. "Does Martin have a spare room in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he has several, why?" Jacob asked.

Edward moved so he was standing directly in front of his stark-naked lover and took Jacob' face in his hands, looking directly into his dark eyes. Edward spoke slowly, in a deep, husky voice, his words dripping sensuality, his expression serious.

"I want you to fuck me," he said.

"Christ!" Jacob gasped as Edward brought their mouths together for a blistering kiss. He allowed Jacob to dominate the kiss and it was only moments before he felt his lover's arousal rising against him.

They made their way down the hall and into one of Martin's spare rooms. Jacob pushed Edward down on the bed and then slipped out of the room for a moment, only to return with a glass dildo and a bottle of lube. He held them up for Edward to see and cocked up an eyebrow, questioningly.

"What do you plan to do with that, baby?" Edward asked grinning.

"Shut up and I'll show you!" Jacob replied. He knelt on the bed, straddling Edward's thighs, their hard cocks only inches away from each other. Edward sat up to get a better view as Jacob ran the tip of his tongue seductively over the head of the glass dildo, wetting it and flicking at it. Edward bit his tongue, feeling his lust roaring up again, blood pounding in his temples as he watched the display meant only for his eyes.

Jacob tipped his head back and took it into his mouth; swallowing it all the way down to the hilt and bringing it back out only to repeat the process again. Edward sucked in a gasping breath and reached out, tracing his fingertips along the leaking head of his own cock. "Baby… that is so… fuck!" Edward whispered.

"In a minute," Jacob replied, taking the dildo out of his mouth long enough to shift positions so he was leaning up toward Edward. He looked down into Edward's green eyes and grinned devilishly. "Want to watch me fuck myself with it?"

"Damn," Edward whispered as Jacob moved back a bit and knelt up again, reaching for the lube. He spread it all over the dildo, then reached back and pushed two fingers into himself.

"Hurry up, baby," Edward urged, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock to keep from cumming at the sight of Jacob fucking himself with his fingers.

Jacob flashed a smile at him, then removed his fingers and placed the base of the dildo against his tight hole. Edward sat up, biting his lip and watching Jacob's face as the pretty, glass dildo disappeared into his lovers body. Jacob let out a breath and took several panting ones as he settled himself onto it and began to rock.

"God, damn it, baby, so fucking hot!" Edward moaned, reaching for Jacob's hard dick as it bobbed against his stomach, leaking drops of precum. "Let me touch you, let me…" Edward stammered off, unable to continue as he was completely out of breath with the effort of trying to keep from cumming.

Jacob continued to fuck himself with the dildo for a few minutes more, then pulled it out and tossed it aside, leaning up over Edward, a predatory look on his face. "Want you!" he growled as he bit hard on Edward's shoulder, marking him.

"Yours!" Edward cried, reaching up for Jacob and pulling him down as he wrapped his legs around his lovers' waist.

Jacob reached between them, pressing his lube slickened fingers into Edward's body and scissoring them, spreading lube and readying him. Edward jumped in surprise when Jacob struck his prostate. He had almost forgotten how good that felt. It had been so long since Jacob had fucked him. Noticing that Edward was getting a bit too close, Jacob pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock.

"You ready, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, do it!" Edward urged, pulling at Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob eased into him, moaning with pleasure at the tightness and the heat. "Fuck me!" Jacob gasped, bringing his body flush with Edward's.

"If you insist, baby," Edward replied and leaned over, grabbing the discarded glass dildo. He leaned up, reaching behind Jacob and pushed the dildo hard into him. Jacobs head came back and he pushed out a hard breath, his body shuddering with the dual sensations. "Now, make me feel it!" Edward demanded.

Jacob complied, thrusting hard into his lover and Edward held tight to the base of the dildo, allowing Jacob to fuck himself with it. Jacob was close, so close, sweat dripping off his forehead and he could barely keep up the pace. "Edward, I'm… I can't… Fuck, I need a cock ring!" Jacob cried.

"Just cum, baby! We'll get to the hardcore stuff later!" Edward encouraged.

Jacob did not need to be told a second time. He let go with a roar, spilling into Edward as Edward continued to fuck him with the dildo. Edward lasted only a second or so more, the sounds his lover was making were more than enough to release his orgasm. He let it go and rode the waves as they rocked him into oblivion.

#

It had been almost three hours since Jasper and Martin had been in the apartment. When Martin opened the doors to let them in, all was quiet. Martin went to clean up in the playroom and Jasper slipped into the bedroom he had been staying in, hoping to find Jacob there but the room was empty. He met Martin in the living room and Martin gestured for him to come to the hallway. They tiptoed down the hall toward the guest room and Martin opened the door a crack, peeping inside. He smiled and stepped back, allowing Jasper to have a look.

Edward and Jacob were lying naked in each other's arms, sound asleep and peaceful. Jasper could see the bottle of lube on the dresser and a glass dildo lying on the floor next to the bed. He grinned and stepped back as Martin closed the door. "Guess we don't' have to worry about them anymore, do we?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, I'd say all is fair in love and war, my boy. Now, let's turn in. We have much to do tomorrow and you have a lot of training to get through."

"I can do it, Sir," Jasper promised.

"I sincerely hope so, my boy, I really and truly do."


	8. Chapter 8

Houston Nights

Chapter Eight

Jasper stood beside Martin in the playroom surveying the scene that had been set up for him to practice. Edward would be joining them a bit later on as he had a client. Jacob was stripping out of his clothes a few feet away from them.

All week long Jasper had been learning and absorbing as much as he could. Martin had taught both him and Edward positions, the importance of subspace and how to get your partner into that frame of mind, how to also get them back down when the scene was over. He had discussed the necessity of safe words, how to tell if you're submissive was refusing to use them. They had gone over every possible piece of equipment and its uses and both Jasper and Edward had been given ample opportunity to practice with the equipment on a willing submissive from the club.

This afternoon, however, Jacob would be coming back to help with the training. His schedule for that day was empty after lunch and he wanted to see how Jasper was progressing. Jacob had no idea what Martin had planned for that afternoon and neither did Jasper. It had only just become apparent and Jacob was not pleased at all.

He stood at attention in the display position but Jasper could easily see the beginnings of nerves showing clearly in Jacob's expression, the tightness of his mouth and the slight frown. Martin did not seem to notice as he was busy getting the equipment ready for this, Jasper's final lesson.

"One week is really hardly enough to train you properly in the art of Domination but Jasper; I'm pleased to say that your submissive experience will go a long way toward helping you master that role. You already know that end of things so it will be easier for you to read your submissives body language…" Martin trailed off, noticing Jacob's apparent discomfort.

"Jacob, is there a problem?" he asked with obvious concern.

"No, Martin, no problem." Jacob's answer was clipped and quick. Martin was not buying it.

"Nonsense! You're obviously not comfortable with this so talk, my boy. Tell me what bothers you about it."

"Nothing bothers me. I just don't think that Jasper is ready to take a submissive into complete sensory deprivation yet," he answered, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, unfortunately, we don't have any more time to test that hypothesis. It's now or never and I'd much rather have him work on this with you than with Seth Clearwater, thousands of miles away where neither you nor I can assist," Martin replied. "Now, if we can get started, would you mind getting your head in the game?"

Jacob sighed, closed his eyes and made a concerted effort to clear his mind of concerns. He lowered his head and centered his stance. "Yes, Sir," he murmured.

"Now, Jasper, first, I want to see you take him into subspace. I'll be watching you fit the restraints. Then the gag and blindfold, earplugs and lastly, the hood, if you decide to use it. The idea is to completely immobilize him so that he cannot move or make any sound. The whole point is of course to make him hyper aware of your touch. Never leave a slave alone in sensory deprivation. It's very dangerous. Always be watching for signs of panic and use your touch first to calm. Don't immediately remove the restraints or you will endanger yourself and you're submissive. I showed you how to use this equipment. Do you feel confident with this scene?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper answered, his cock beginning to twitch in his pants in anticipation.

"Good, go on Jasper, the scene is yours." Martin stepped back so as to be nonintrusive but remained close enough to observe.

Jasper circled Jacob's kneeling form and reached out to run his fingers through his Master's hair. "Stand and go to the table, boy," Jasper commanded, letting his voice deepen and become hard, forceful, the way it was when he dealt with the boys at the military school.

Jacob stood up quickly and moved almost robotically over to the antique table that had been fitted with restraints. He lay down on it and centered himself, then took a steadying breath. Jasper could recall Martin telling him that Jacob did not like sensory deprivation but that he could handle it in small doses. Jasper did not want to make his Master uncomfortable but he did need to learn how to do this, how to watch for the panic, the point when discomfort changed to fear. Perhaps that was why Martin had chosen Jacob.

Jasper took up the blindfold and ran his fingers over the silky texture of it. "Close your eyes boy," he told Jacob.

Jacob quickly complied and Jasper lowered the blindfold over his eyes, securing it firmly behind his Master's head. He then reached for the ball gag and tugged down on Jacob's chin opening his mouth as he fitted it into place and fastened it. "Lift your arms, sweetheart, put them above your head for me."

Jacob moved stiffly, almost reluctantly and Jasper had to nearly force his hands into the metal clasps as he secured them. He frowned as he regarded his bound, gagged and blindfolded Master. Something was wrong. Jasper could feel it. He glanced up at Martin and gave his teacher a questioning look. Martin nodded for him to continue so Jasper locked the clasps closed and then moved to the side of the table.

"Now your feet. Spread your legs for me and hold them still."

Jacob did as he was told but his body was trembling slightly. Jasper told himself that it was just nerves and not being fond of sensory dep but the feeling that something was off kept nagging at him as he bound his Master's feet in the restraints. Martin gestured to the spreader bar and Jasper touched Jacob's legs just above the knee to let him feel before he attached it.

"Just putting on the bar now, boy. Relax and breathe through your nose. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm here with you. I won't leave you," Jasper tried to calm Jacob with the tone of his voice and soothing caresses to his chest and thighs.

Jasper reached beneath the table and brought up the waist strap, securing it tightly around Jacob's waist, and then he went for the neck strap. As he laid it across Jacob's neck, Jasper noticed Jacob's face turning a bit pale and he again glanced over at Martin. Martin looked up, concern passing over his featured but he gestured for Jasper to continue.

"I'm putting on the neck strap now, you will feel constricted and movement will be very difficult from this point on." Jasper reached over to the rolling metal table nearby and retrieved a bell ball. "Open your hand," he ordered.

"Do you feel the ball?" he asked. Jacob nodded quickly. "Do you know what it is?" Again, Jacob nodded. "That ball takes the place of your safe word. If you need to use it, I expect you to do so. If you drop it, the scene stops, if you ring it, the scene stops. Are you alright, Jacob?"

There was a tense moment before Jacob again gave a quick, almost desperate shake of his head. Jasper felt the creeping fingers of anxiety moving all over his body as he began the scene but he forced it down and kept his tone and his touch calm and in command. He would not add to Jacob's discomfort by letting him feel the nervousness.

"I'm going to place the ear plugs now. You will have only my touch from this point on, Jacob. You will not be able to speak, or move. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded and swallowed around the gag. Jasper pushed the orange ear plugs deep into Jacob's ears, one at a time, then stood back and regarded his bound, gagged, blind and deaf Master. Jacob was trembling and sweating. He was definitely not enjoying the scene. Jasper shook his head in frustration and turned toward Martin again.

He was surprised to see that Martin had moved closer and was standing right next to the table, watching Jacob with narrowed eyes. He made a motion with his finger for Jasper to go on.

Jasper took up a set of nipple clamps and moved to stand next to Jacob. He brushed the tips of his fingers over Jacob's nipples, watching as they hardened and then tugged on them, forcefully, pinching them between his fingers then rolling them back and forth, pressing into the hard flesh with the tips of his fingernails.

Jacob tried to buck on the table but the restraints kept him tight to it. He grimaced and groaned around the gag but was unable to escape the torture. The ball remained tight in his hand and Jasper looked be sure that Jacob still had it. He then quickly attached the clamps before Jacob could react or process what was happening. He gave a sharp yelp of pain around the gag and tossed his head from side to side.

Jasper looked up toward the ball again but as before, it remained motionless in his Master's hand. He sighed and leaned down, brushing his lips against Jacob's forehead just to let his Master know he was still there, then slid his hands very slowly down over the muscular torso.

Jacob's cock was soft and showed no sign of arousal and Jasper found that even more distressing than anything. He brushed just the tips of his fingers along the length of it and got not even a small twitch. Martin reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Jasper's face, motioning for him to get moving and stop stalling. Jasper bit down on his lower lip as he returned to the cart of supplies for the cock ring and ball cage. The ring had small, sharp metal studs seated just inside of it and the cage was made in a similar fashion. He carefully fitted the device into place, glancing up at Jacob's face and watching the grimace as it came back in full force.

As soon as he had the device in place, Jasper reached for the weights and clipped two onto the soft skin of Jacob's exposed ball sack. When he tugged on the weights, first one, then the other, Jacob cried out around the gag and almost dropped the ball. Martin was watching for it to fall so Jasper continued to tug and pull at the sensitive skin, adding yet another weight to it. Jacob was trying to twist away but there was no place for him to go.

Jasper wrapped his hand tightly around his Master's bound balls and began to squeeze. He glanced up at Jacob again, bothered by the pallor of his Master's face and the strange silence that had suddenly come over him. Jacob was not moving, not even trying to do so. He was lying stone still.

The door to the room opened and Edward stepped inside, making every effort to remain as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the scene. He walked up to the table and observed Jacob lying bound and quiet. He glanced back and forth at both Jasper and Martin but remained silent.

Jasper stepped away and motioned for Edward to take over. He felt strange doing these things to Jacob when Jacob was his Dom. For Edward, this was more important as he would eventually move into that role for Jacob. Jasper watched as Edward surveyed the instruments laid out for his use and was slightly perturbed when Edward picked up a set of beads and began to lubricate them. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jacob's forehead, running his hands over the sides of his face and leaning as close to his bound lover as possible, hoping that Jacob would catch the scent of his cologne and realize that it was Edward doing things to him.

Martin stepped up to assist, pulling a chain that was attached to a running tract in the ceiling over to the table and attaching it to the spreader bar. He cranked up on it to lift Jacob's knees as far as the restraints on his ankles would allow, his hips coming up off the table just a bit and giving Edward access to that part of Jacob's body.

Jasper was becoming livid. Did neither of them notice that Jacob was not alright? He was still not moving, barely breathing and his color had gone from pale to gray. Jasper moved closer and ran his hand down Jacob's arm in an effort to give his Master a little more contact, to possibly soothe him. He was beginning to feel helpless; almost as helpless as the bound man on the table.

Edward pulled the rolling stool over to the table and sat down, he slid his hand up the inside of Jacob's thigh, noting how the muscles were tense and quivering. When he pushed the tip of a lubed finger just inside, Jacob's body jumped a bit and jasper was glad for it. He had been thinking that Jacob was lost in subspace somewhere.

Edward continued to work his finger slowly inside, twisting and turning it as he pressed just along the outer ring of muscle with a second finger before thrusting it quickly inside as well. At the exact moment he did so, he reached up and gave the weights attached to Jacob's sack a quick, squeezing tug. Jacob's hips canted forward and he screamed around the gag, twisting his head back and forth.

"Stop, he's had enough!" Jasper gasped, making a play for the restraints.

Martin shoved him back quickly. "He didn't ring the bell ball! What the hell are you doing? If you interfere now, it would be catastrophic. Let Edward continue until Jacob wants it to stop.

Jasper felt sick. He couldn't watch and yet he couldn't turn away either. He backed up a step and swallowed against the taste of bile in his mouth. Edward removed his fingers and began to feed the string of beads inside, one at a time until he had them completely inside. He then pushed his finger in with them and began to manipulate the beads, working them deep and forcing them against Jacob's prostate. Despite all that stimulation, Jacob was still not even slightly aroused.

Edward didn't seem to notice and continued his manipulation, tugging on the weights and shifting the biting cock ring about from time to time. Jacob would struggle for a bit, and then go still again. When Edward quickly pulled out the beads and backed away again, Jasper wanted to take his place but it was obvious that Edward wasn't done yet.

He moved about the room, collecting a few more things, and then returned to the stool. The sound of the wheels rolling about on the hardwood was disconcerting to Jasper but at least he could hear and see. Jacob had neither of those senses.

Edward was lubing up a large dildo. He grinned to himself at some private joke that neither Jasper nor Martin were privy to as he worked. He yanked the weights off one by one and Jacob screamed as each one was removed, gagging and tossing his head. Martin was closely observing Jacob and he continued to appear concerned but the bell ball was still tightly clasped in Jacob's hand.

Edward removed the cock and ball cage and Jasper could see the ugly red marks running along Jacob's cock and over the base of his balls. Jasper wanted to knock Edward across the room but Edward had other plans. He began to press the head of the lubed dildo against Jacob and that was when it happened.

Martin noticed it first but it was Jasper who jumped into action. Jacob panicked. He screamed behind the gag and began to fight like a thing possessed, tearing the skin of his wrists and ankles in an effort to free himself from the bonds. Edward scooted back in shock, staring at his lover as the bell ball was literally thrown across the room.

Jasper yanked out the earplugs and removed the gag; he put his mouth next to Jacob's ear and spoke softly. "I'm here, Master. You're safe. We got you. No one's going to hurt you."

Jacob didn't seem to hear the comforting words as he continued to buck and fight. Martin and Edward were releasing his legs from the spreader bar and taking loose the ankle restraints. Jasper released the waist and neck restraints and lastly the hand holds. The minute they had him free, Jacob reached up tearing off the blindfold.

He leaped off the table and backed against the brick wall, his face a mask of total fear and confusion. He was breathing hard, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. Jasper watched as he sank down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. "No, don't… don't do it… don't touch me!" Jacob kept repeating it over and over, not seeing the room or the occupants in it. He was somewhere else entirely.

Martin ran to him and grabbed Jacob's face in his hands, delivering a hard slap to it. Then shaking Jacob who had gone limp like a rag doll in his grasp. "Damn it, boy! Come back to us! Come back!"

Jacob's eyes rolled back and he nearly passed out in Martin's arms. Martin slapped him again and yelled for water. Edward ran for a bottle of it and Martin splashed some of it on Jacob's face. He sputtered and coughed, then sat up, looking around as if he was unsure where he was.

"Jacob, are you ok? What the hell happened?" Edward asked, kneeling down beside Martin and reaching out to his lover.

Jacob looked around at the three of them, and then clenched his teeth, his jaw set firm as he pushed Martin's hands away and stood up. He stomped across the room, grabbing his clothes and struggling into his jeans.

"Jacob, what just happened? Talk to me, boy," Martin encouraged.

Jacob turned to face the three of them, a dark scowl on his stormy features. "Fuck you, fuck all of you!" He shoved past Jasper and Edward and threw open the door to the playroom, slamming it shut hard behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Houston Nights

Chapter Nine

Edward had raced out of Martin's apartment after Jacob, leaving Jasper and Martin alone. Jasper sat on the red, leather sofa in the main living area, smoking a cigarette and contemplating his next actions. He was secretly seething at Martin for allowing Jacob to participate in an activity that he was known to dislike immensely. Jasper wondered if Martin knew the specifics of why Jacob detested sensory deprivation.

"Jasper, I'm sure you're angry with me right now. Perhaps you have good reason to be so. I knew that boy didn't like such activity but he offered to be the submissive in that lesson. I assumed he wanted to do so in order to get past some aversion he had to it. I'm afraid there is more under the surface than I'd first believed. I know Carlisle tortured him somewhat in those early days. I've always tormented myself for not doing something to help Jacob but I was never sure if Jacob was willing to remain with Carlisle or it was all just a show. Carlisle was very convincing when he told me that Jacob was his willing slave and it was all a role play when the boy acted like he was terrified. Oh course I realize now that it wasn't like that at all," Martin sighed, sitting down beside Jasper.

"Is that what you tell yourself to make it better? You knew he was abused. I knew it. I wanted to stop the scene. Why didn't you stop it, Martin? Why'd you let it go on when you could see that Jacob wasn't ok? Are you as bad as Carlisle? Maybe you wanted to see Jacob suffer? Why would you do that? Wait, I think I know why! You've always wanted him for yourself, haven't you? That's it isn't it? You've always wanted Jacob!" Jasper crushed out his cigarette and turned to face the older Dom. "Did you think you could make him hate Edward so he'd come running back to you again, just like he always does? Tell me, Martin, have you ever fucked him?"

"Well of course I haven't! Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Jasper Whitlock? Jacob is my equal! We're both Doms and I would never…"

"Save your breath, old man! I've seen the way you look at him! Tell me, did it make your dick hard when you dominated him the other night? When he asked you to punish him for cheating on Edward? I'll bet it did! You want him to get tired of Edward and rely on you. You love it, the chance to touch him in any way you can, don't you? Don't fucking lie about it!" Jasper stood up and headed for his room.

Martin followed after him and grabbed Jasper by the back of his t-shirt, yanking him off balance. Jasper fell against the coffee table and Martin landed a punch to the left side of Jasper's face. "Fucking miscreant! You come here wanting help and then you have the sack to speak me as if I were nothing more than a sub beneath your boot? I should throw you the fuck out of here! And to think, I had the decency to take your ass in after Edward told you to leave Jacob's apartment…"

"Don't bother throwing me out, I'm leaving. I'll go stay with my father. And don't bother yourself with my training any further. I'll pick up on what I need from Jacob; that is if I can get him to agree to speak to me again after what the three of us put him through."

Jasper packed up his things and stomped out of Martin's apartment. He called a cab as he went down the stairs toward the Rosewood's main lobby and waited near the reception area until it pulled up. He wanted to try and get in to see Jacob but he realized the foolishness of that desire and opted instead to head over to his father's apartment. As the cab weaved its way through the downtown traffic, Jasper sent a text to Jacob's phone.

"_Master, I know you don't believe this but I tried to stop it. I knew you were in distress. I recognized the signs and I wanted to set you free. Please believe me. I didn't want to see you suffer. I stood back and let Martin lead. I followed when I should have commanded the scene. I'll never make that mistake again. I'll never doubt my inner voice telling me that something is off. I'm not going to pretend to understand what went wrong in your mind but just know I'm here and I want to talk whenever you feel ready to see me again. You know I love you"_

Jasper didn't expect a response and he didn't get one. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. This last failure was just one more nail in a coffin that was beginning to feel more claustrophobic than he could stand.

#

"Jacob, open this God damn door before I break it the fuck down and you know I will!" Edward yelled as he pounded with both fists on the door to the master bath.

Jacob had driven home at break neck speed and locked himself into the master bathroom. He wouldn't answer Edward or make any indication that he was even alive. Edward made a rash decision and decided to hang the consequences. He knew he wasn't strong enough to physically break through the solid, hardwood door but he did know that the security pad located just inside the front door of the apartment, had a panic button that could be pushed to release all the locked doors within the apartment in the case of fire or some other emergency.

He waited until he was down the stairs and out of earshot of Jacob before he called the security company and informed them that he was going to push the panic button to unlock the bathroom door, telling them a made up story of his little nephew locking himself inside. Then he pushed the button and waited for all the lights on the panel to turn red, indicating that all door locks were now disabled. Edward pounded back up the stairs and threw open the bathroom door.

Jacob was sitting in the huge, marble tub in his boxer briefs. The shower was on and running cold water all over him. He was drenched and shivering, his knees drawn up. Edward saw the blood washing down the drain before he noticed the straight razor in Jacob's hand.

"What the hell have you done?" Edward cried, shutting off the shower and yanking the razor away. He tossed it across the room and pulled Jacob up by his arms, getting him on his feet and helping him step out of the tub. Edward lowered the toilet seat and covered it with a towel, then sat Jacob down on it. That was when he saw the cuts.

Jacob had made several small cuts on the insides of both his thighs and the underside of his upper arms. They weren't deep cuts but they were bleeding and the blood running down Jacob's arms and legs made Edward nauseous. He got Jacob out of the wet underwear, dried him with a towel and then dressed the cuts with pressure bandages. He helped his shivering cold lover into their room and tucked him beneath the thick, cotton comforter on the bed, then undressed down to his boxers and climbed in to give Jacob his body warmth.

Edward pulled Jacob into his arms and held him close, not speaking, just conveying as much comfort as he could. Hours passed and still, Jacob didn't speak. Finally, Edward could stand the silence no more.

"Jacob, you're going to have to tell me what happened back there. Did what I was doing to you trigger something in your mind? Was it something that my fa… That Carlisle did to you?"

Jacob pushed away and sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm fine, Edward. I just don't like sensory dep and Martin knows it. I wanted to see if I could overcome my aversion to it but I can't. I panicked. That's it and that's all there is to it so don't try being the detective now because there's no hidden wound to discover. I'm fine."

The finality of Jacob's words set in and Edward had the sense to realize he would get nowhere with Jacob. Jacob got up and pressed his fingers against the bandages on his arms. "Remember when I used to cut myself back at university? I loved the way it made me feel, the endorphin release. I used to do it after I'd have a fight with my parents. You hated it when I did it but you always patched me up after it. Guess you're still patching me up, aren't you?" Jacob turned to look into Edward's eyes. "I'm sorry to be such a freak, Ed. I will never ever be right but it wasn't just what happened with Carlisle. I've always been warped. I suppose that's why we always end up back together. We both function off-beat."

Jacob stood and made his way over to the dresser. He pulled a pair of cotton pajamas and a t-shirt from it and began to dress. Edward watched him in silence. Jacob got back into bed and curled up on his side, facing away from Edward. In a matter of moments, he was asleep though it was still early evening. Edward remained with him until his growling stomach forced him from the bed.

He sat at the bar picking at a frozen dinner he'd heated up in the microwave. It wasn't what he wanted but it was better than nothing. He was lost in contemplation when his phone rang. It was Jasper. Edward grimaced but answered the call. Maybe the boy would have some information for him and Edward was willing to talk to the prick if it would help Jacob.

"Edward, how is he?" Jasper asked when Edward answered with a cursory "yeah".

"He's trying to play it all off just like always. He's asleep upstairs but I found him locked in his bathroom, sitting in the tub with a cold shower going. He'd cut himself. He used to do that shit when we were younger. He hadn't done it in years that I know about. Did he ever do it when you were with him?"

"Not that I know of. No, I'd say he didn't. We really weren't together that long though. It was… well, no, he didn't. So he won't talk about what happened, why he freaked?" Jasper asked.

"No and you and I both know that he isn't going to open up about it. Did Martin say anything about why he did?" Edward asked hopefully.

"That old bastard isn't going to give away anything. He's in love with Jacob and he won't admit it to me. I know it. I can tell by his body language, the way he always touched Jake. Did you notice?"

"Yeah but Jacob knows it. He still hangs around Martin because he sees the man as a mentor but if you ask me, he's just as fucked as Carlisle. They both play head games. Martin did help Jacob get over shit in the past but he's still Carlisle's friend and that sits poorly with me. Listen, it galls my ass to even have to ask this of you but I need a favor," Edward grudgingly admitted.

"What?"

"Can you come over here and stay with Jacob? There's something I have to do and I sure as fuck don't want to do it but I can't see any other alternative. I'm going to go talk to Carlisle and try to get to the bottom of this shit. He's the only other person that would know the reason for Jacob's behavior today. Will you come and stay with him? He's asleep now and I doubt if he'll wake up before I get back, I just don't want him left here alone."

"I'm on my way," Jasper answered.

#

Edward had driven the nearly 60 miles to Carlisle's ocean front home, north of the city. He sat in his BMW in the circle drive in front of the sprawling mansion and drew in several calming breaths. It wasn't the first time he'd ever been here. This place used to be his family's summer home until his father's indiscretion had broken up their family. Edward clenched and unclenched his fists. It was now or never and Jacob was worth it. Still, he had to fight the almost overwhelming urge to simply drive away.

He rang the doorbell and a middle-aged man with graying hair answered. Edward was shown into his father's study and offered a drink from the bar which he refused. He took a seat and waited, forcing himself to continue taking the slow, steadying breaths. It was almost 15 minutes before the door opened and a rather surprised Carlisle entered the room.

"Edward, I certainly wasn't expecting you this evening. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? I'm sure it's not for pleasantries?" Carlisle asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Did I interrupt something?" Edward asked, attempting to sound as sarcastic as he felt.

"As a matter of fact, you did. I was just in the dungeon with James. He's come a long way since trying to destroy the life of someone we both care deeply about." Carlisle glanced up at Edward as he made that declaration, and then continued. "I'd say that he might actually be ready for release back into the real world in another 6 months or so."

"Oh, yes, a regular, little, brain-washed clone, just like Jacob was. But you failed with him, didn't you? You wanted him to stay your sweet, little sub but when you gave him a taste of domination, he ran with it didn't he? Then you had to let him go but that was always your plan from the beginning. Make Jacob into the perfect Dom, send him back to me in the belief that I'd submit to him, be his slave, and then throw it in my face when I did. So sorry that plan failed for you father. But Jacob is the reason I'm here. I sure as hell wouldn't be in your presence for any other reason," Edward finished as he reached for a cigarette and lit it, knowing full well that Carlisle didn't want people smoking in his house.

"Then to throw the words you once used on me when I came to your apartment to give you information about Jacob, "say what you need to say and get the fuck out!" Carlisle retorted coldly.

Edward leaned back, putting both feet up on the thousand-dollar, imported coffee table and exhaling smoke in his father's direction. "Why does Jacob hate sensory deprivation so much?" Edward asked, staring pointedly at Carlisle and refusing to look away or allow his father to intimidate him.

Carlisle blanched for a moment, and then cleared his throat. He took a sit of scotch and swirled it around in his glass. "Why do you ask?" he stalled.

"Doesn't matter, now tell me," Edward replied curtly.

"Why should I tell you? Are you a dominant now? I heard all about how Martin's "training" you and that Whitlock boy. I know Jacob's been volunteering as the submissive in all that nonsense which makes absolutely no sense at all when Martin has a whole club full of them. He just wants to get his hands on…"

"Yes, I already know that," Edward interrupted. "I want to know what you did to him to make him so afraid of it and don't lie and say you did nothing. I've seen the tapes. I know what you put him through but that isn't all of it is it? There's plenty more I haven't seen or heard about. Tell me, 'father'!" Edward spat the word with venom, as he scowled at Carlisle.

For a moment, Carlisle didn't answer, just stood staring out the window at the ocean view. Then he sat his glass of scotch down on the table. "I'll tell you this, Edward but it might be better if you saw if for yourself. Follow me," he said and turned away, opening the door to the study and becoming for Edward to follow him.

They walked down the steps into the basement. Edward fought against the feeling of absolute rage that surged in his blood as he realized he was standing in the same room that Jacob had been so tortured in all those years ago. He was further enraged when he noticed James, the man who had tried to kill Jacob, lying on a cot in one corner, naked and chained by his ankle to a ring in the floor. James didn't look up or appear to even notice their presence.

Edward had to turn away from him before the murderous urges got the best of him. He followed Carlisle into another room, just beyond the dungeon itself. They stood in a cinderblock, walled room that was perhaps 10 feet long and 4 feet wide. The only illumination was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a drain in the floor and hanging suspended above it on four, solid-iron chains, was a cage.

It was black and looked to be about the size of a dog kennel for a medium-sized dog. A man inside of such a cage would have to remain on his hands and knees. He would not be able to sit up or move from side to side. The claustrophobic nature of such a confinement made Edward's heart begin to race and he broke out in a fine sheen of sweat, imagining Jacob confined in such a space. Carlisle pressed a lever on the wall to lower the cage to the floor; he then stepped past Edward and went back into the other room. He was gone for about 5 minutes and when he returned, he brought James with him.

The young man was blindfolded and gagged. Carlisle had placed ear plugs in the boy's ears. To further ensure he could hear and see nothing, a black, leather hood outfitted with special padding for the eyes and ears was placed over his head. He could only draw breath through the two, small holes that lines up with his nostrils. Carlisle lifted the removable top off the cage and set it aside. He then forced James down on his hands and knees and maneuvered him into the cage.

When James felt the bars of the cage beneath his hands and knees, he panicked and began to fight. Carlisle pulled a purple wand out of his pocket and delivered an electric shock to the boys' testicles and James let out a muffled scream but went still and lay down on his belly in the cage. Carlisle pulled the boy's wrists together and cuffed them, then cuffed James's ankles. He pulled the cuffed wrists and ankles together, effectively hog tying James, and then placed a spreader bar between the boys' knees to force them apart. James could not move. The sides of the cage confined him and he could not even thrash about in it. He was completely immobile, blind, deaf, gagged and helpless.

When Carlisle put the top back on the cage, snapped the locks in place and pushed the button to raise it, Edward felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He would have been going absolutely mad and he could almost imagine Jacob in such a space. It must have been unbearable for him. When the cage was at waist level, Carlisle stopped its movement. He turned to Edward.

"When Jacob disobeyed me, this was his punishment. I'd put the largest ginger-root dildo in my collection up his ass, and then force him into that cage in just that manner. From time to time, I'd come down and shock him on a different part of his body. He couldn't anticipate it because he would never know when it was coming. I would leave him like that for hours. I thought it was the best way to break him from bad habits. As you can see, James doesn't seem to like it either."

Edward couldn't speak. He was simply overcome with a range of emotions as he stood beside the man who had fathered him, the man who had been such a loving, daddy all those years ago when Edward was a child, before that day when he'd come home from school early and discovered his father with a young man bent over the pool table. Edward swallowed hard and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"Martin told me that Jacob wanted to get past his fear of sensory deprivation but Edward, he won't ever be able to get past it until he faces it in this capacity again. I'm flying out to Washington tomorrow on business. James will be accompanying me and the house will be empty. I'll leave you the keys. Bring him back here. Make him come down here, touch everything, remember it all. Get him into that cage and force him to relive it. That's the only way he will ever get past it. It may make all the difference if its' you and not me doing it to him. That's the only advice I can offer you."

#

The drive back home was surreal for Edward. He hated his father more than ever and the very idea that Carlisle had tortured Jacob like that, knowing it terrified him… There was nothing for it. Edward had refused the keys and told Carlisle that he wanted nothing to do with it. He would not bring Jacob back to that place. Nothing except God himself could force Edward to do such a thing. He had another plan. He knew Jacob had a playroom in the basement of the Black, Masen and Newton building. He had the sense to realize that Jacob would have to face his fear at some point.

Edward would help him get past this. He would make Jacob confront this crippling horror but he would do it on his own terms and with his own devices and he would do it on Jacob's home turf. He needed to make some stops at the local hardware store first but he knew what he had to do and this time, when Jacob faced that cage, he would do it with his lover beside him.

#

Jasper was helping Edward set the bolts in place on the floor of the playroom. Jacob was strong, very strong and the cage needed to be immovable for this to be successful. Edward had purchased a kennel that was of the same approximate size as the one in Carlisle's basement but he wanted it secured to the basement floor. Though he strongly disagreed with this idea, Jasper felt it was probably something that Jacob would have to get past. He had agreed to participate in the setting up of the room but declined to be present when Edward worked with Jacob. He could not agree to do it. Edward had understood.

Jasper would wait in the apartment. He would be on standby just in case Edward needed him but he didn't want to watch Jacob's panic and he definitely didn't want to see his Master in a cage like that. Well, it was done now and there was nothing for it but to go fetch Jacob. It had been nearly a week since his loss of control at Martin's apartment.

Jacob had done his usual trick and closed off, pretending that everything was just fine, throwing himself back into his work, his clients, the trials and trying to convince everyone around him that he was just fine. Jasper had been living with his father and had stayed away to give Jacob and Edward time alone. He had eventually gone back over to Martin's and resumed his training in the evenings but it was mostly just formalities at that point, learning more about the tools of the trade, the rules of contract negotiation, the specifics of the lifestyle. Jasper felt ready to return and tackle the problem of Seth but this last little piece of the puzzle was still before him. He was not flying back to Houston until he was sure Jacob was ok.

Jasper was waiting in the lobby of the Black, Masen and Newton building when he got the text from Edward telling him to take the elevator up to the apartment. Edward had Jacob in the private elevator on the way down to the playroom under the pretext of just having a little fun. Jacob had no idea what awaited him when he arrived. Jasper could feel his pulse racing as the elevator ascended and he stepped out into the hallway. He turned his key in the door and let himself into the apartment and took a seat at the bar. The place was silent and felt empty. Worry was eating at him like a cancer and he needed a drink but he wanted to be sober in case he was needed in the basement. His phone lay on the bar beside him at the ready for a 911 text from Edward. He prayed it wouldn't come.

#

"What do you have planned to tonight?" Jacob asked, leaning against Edward and pressing a kiss to his lover's neck.

"You'll just have to trust me, won't you?" Edward said, reaching out to run his fingers through Jacob's hair. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Umm, yeah. You're making me nervous," Jacob laughed.

"Don't be, baby. Don't be, you know I'd never hurt you," Edward soothed, drawing Jacob close and tugging back on his hair. He pressed his lips tentatively against Jacob's, and then deepened the kiss, forcing his lover to allow him to dominate it, fucking Jacob's mouth with his tongue. When they parted for air, Jacob was flushed and clearly aroused, his dark eyes almost black with the dilated pupils.

"Damn," he muttered as he steadied himself against the back of the elevator. Edward pursued him into a corner and continued the possessive kissing, his hands running all over his lover, unbuttoning Jacob's shirt and shoving it down off his broad shoulders, trailing his fingertips down to the black, leather belt and slowly unfastening it. Edward loved to undress Jacob. It turned him on so much to be able to do it and for Jacob to just stand there and let him.

By the time the elevator reached the basement level, Jacob was shirtless with his pants around his knees and Edward palming his leaking erection through his boxer briefs. Edward grabbed Jacob under his arms and dragged him out of the elevator and toward the door of the playroom.

"Strip out of those clothes and leave them here," Edward commanded, trying to keep his tone level and deep. Jacob toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks, then kicked his jeans away as he hooked his thumbs in the band of his underwear and shoved them down. His hard cock sprang free and bobbed against his stomach.

Edward stepped forward, wrapping his hand around it and pushing it flat against Jacob's abdomen as he ground their bodies together for a moment. "You know I love you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Jacob moaned against Edward's mouth.

"Then do something for me. Let me help you. Let me love you and let me show you that you have nothing to be afraid of," Edward urged as he took Jacob's hand and led him into the playroom, closing and bolting the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Houston Nights

Chapter Ten

Seth Clearwater lounged against the brick wall of the rec yard and smoked a cigarette, rolling it in his calloused fingers and drawing the nicotine-laden smoke deep into his lungs, tilting his head back to exhale while shaking his long bangs out of his eyes. He spit into the dust at his feet and kicked at the ground with his ratty sneaker. He fucking hated Texas! He was going to find a way to get the hell out of this shit-hole dump and back to the club and fast. It wasn't as if they could legally keep him here anyway. He was 18, he could always just agree to go back to New York and do the time. On second thought, six weeks here or 6 months in prison? He'd do the time here.

He watched the guards and counselors closely. Seth could read people. He'd learned a great deal in his young life about how to do just that. Part of what had made him such a good submissive was learning to anticipate the needs of his Masters based on their body language, their reactions. That knowledge had come in handy here in this 'kid jail' as he called it. Seth was no fool. He could manipulate others quite easily. A hand job here, a blow job there; it all went a long way toward getting him what he wanted, like the pack of cigarettes in the pocket of his jean vest. That little present had been a reward from one of the guards for a quick poke up the ass that Seth had allowed in one of the deserted bathroom stalls the day before.

"Hey, Clearwater, loan me a cig?"

Seth turned to face the young, Caucasian boy who had approached him, Mike Newton. Seth despised Mike but the coward was easy to manipulate and he had access to the front office. Mike worked as a temporary office aid, answering phones and such as his 'job' for good behavior. Seth needed access to those files. It was that access that had helped to assure him that the counselor he believed was his arch enemy was none other than Jasper Whitlock. Seth had only seen Jasper once before being arrested and sent down south. That one time had been when Jasper was still living with Jacob, the Dom that Seth had formerly belonged to, at least in Seth's mind.

Jacob had only wanted Seth as a plaything when he visited the club but to Seth, it had been so much more. Seth believed that Jacob was his Dom, that Jacob would someday come to claim him and take him away from it all. Jacob was the one all of them wanted but somehow, Seth had managed to get him almost exclusively. Every time Jacob came to the club, he would ask for Seth. It was easy for the delusion to form in Seth's teenage mind that Jacob was his and he was Jacob's. It was a sick form of manipulation but Jacob had always believed that Seth liked to play and never wanted more. The boy had never pushed for more but all of them had been so afraid of Jacob in those early days that they would not have been brave enough to want more.

Seth turned to Mike and tossed him the half-smoked cigarette he'd been puffing on. "Here, finish this one off," Seth offered, then leaned back against the wall. "Did you get what I wanted?" he asked the blonde-haired boy without turning to face him.

"Yep, got it right here in my pants pocket," Mike replied, patting the back pocket of his jeans.

"Well, pass it the fuck on over!" Seth demanded, scooting closer to Mike and slipping his fingers down into the boy's pocket. From a distance, it would appear that they were just sharing a secret they didn't want anyone else to hear but up close, it would have been obvious that something was being passed. Luckily for Seth, none of the guards were looking his direction.

He stepped away from Mike when the folded piece of paper was secure in his own back pocket, then turned to walk away. "Well, you're fucking welcome!" Mike called after Seth's retreating form. Seth didn't even stop to reply. He made his way over to a deserted corner of the yard and turned his back to the guards.

Written on the sheet of paper were Jasper's phone number and his contact information, his address here in Houston and his father's address in New York. Jasper might have slipped away for a little vacation but if he didn't return to Houston and quickly, Seth would just make a little phone call to his cousin Paul Lahote. Paul was an ex-con and always looking for some action. Seth could tell Paul that Jasper had tried to rape him or some other suitable lie, give Paul the contact information, then sit back and let his cousin do the rest.

"Yeah, you fucking coward! You run off to your daddy to make everything better. Couldn't handle being pushed a little bit could ya? Just wait till I get my hands on you! If you think you can hide from me, you got another thing coming!" Seth spit into the dust again and shoved the paper into his pocket, turning to face the rec yard full of juvenile delinquents. He had only to bide his time, play the game and then, when he got out, he was going after Jasper Whitlock and this time, there would be no one to hold him back.

#

Jacob stepped into the basement playroom and reached instinctively for the door frame on either side as he did so. Edward had blindfolded Jacob so that he wouldn't see the object in the center of the room. It was a cage almost exactly like the one in Carlisle's basement. It was secure to the floor instead of hanging from the ceiling. Edward had to get Jacob into the cage and show him that it was nothing to be afraid of. He knew he had his work cut out for him but at least, for the moment, Jacob was under his control.

Jasper Whitlock was on his way down. Edward has asked him to stay in the apartment but had second thoughts. He wanted Jasper close at hand in case Jacob freaked again. Jacob was too big for Edward to handle alone. It would be a difficult task even for him and Jasper together but at least it would be possible. He'd sent a text to Jasper after he placed the blindfold on Jacob. When he heard the unmistakable sound of the elevator descending, he let out a breath and left the door to the playroom slightly ajar. Edward turned on some music, cranking it up loud enough to muffle the sound of the elevator doors opening and then pretended to be surfing through the channels until Jasper was safely in the room and sitting in a chair in one corner.

"Oh, fuck it!" Edward pretended to be exasperated. "I don't want any music anyway."

"Ed, you know I don't like this damn blindfold…" Jacob began.

"Baby, you said you'd trust me now do it, please, let me help you get over this fear you have of having your senses taken away. You know it's me, just you and me. You know I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you that you don't want done. You have your safe-word and when I gag you, I'll give you a bell ball so you can ring it if you need me to stop. Now just relax, baby," Edward said, running his hands up and down Jacob's back, feeling the tenseness in the muscles. Edward shot a worried look toward Jasper but Jasper nodded encouraging Ed to continue.

"Come on and give me those hands, baby, put them behind your back for me," Edward encouraged and reached for Jacob's hands, drawing his big wrists together and snapping the padded cuffs in place, he then paused to walk slowly in front of his blindfolded and bound lover and take Jacob's half-hard cock in his hand, giving it a few firm pumps.

Jacob stumbled and nearly fell against Edward, taken off guard like that. He leaned his head down and rested it against Edward's shoulder, pressing kisses to his lover's neck.

"Feel good, baby?" Edward asked, sliding his other hand down Jacob's back and squeezing his ass tightly.

"Mmm, fuck yeah it feels good!" Jacob moaned, his hot breath against Edward's neck making it difficult for Ed to concentrate on his task. He pushed Jacob back and stepped away.

"Damn you!" Jacob protested.

"Easy, boy, you're the one in cuffs, remember that!" Edward warned. He took Jacob's arm and led him over to the cage, then pushed down on his arm. "Kneel for me, baby," he coaxed. Jacob went to his knees and felt the soft cushion that Edward had placed there. He situated himself comfortably on it, and then waited to see what Edward would do next.

Edward walked behind Jacob and stood with his hands on Jacob's powerful shoulders. He looked over his shoulder toward Jasper and motioned for Jasper to come closer. This was it. If Jacob was going to bolt, it would be now. Jasper rose and tiptoed over to them in stocking feet on the concrete floor until he was within grabbing distance of Jacob.

"Baby, I'm going to take off the blindfold and I need to you remain calm and remember that I am here, that I love you and that I will never ever do anything to hurt you. We have all of us, me, Martin, Jasper even, worked to help free you from the damage my father… that Carlisle did to you. I know he's the reason that you're so afraid of having your senses taken from you."

Jacob began to visibly stiffen and tremble. He bit down on his lower lip and struggled to remain still. Jasper watched the inner battle that his Master was fighting and wanted so to go and comfort him that he took a step forward without really meaning to. Jacob felt the wind against him and turned his head.

"Who's in here with you, Edward?" Jacob demanded, attempting to get up but unable to gain his feet when Edward pushed on both his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the cushion.

"It's me, Master, its Jasper. It's only Edward and me. I'm here to help him so that he can help you. We're not going to hurt you. We both love you, Sir but in different ways," Jasper said, lending his strength to Edward's to help restrain Jacob so that he couldn't rise from the kneeling position. Jacob began to slowly calm himself as he realized that he had nowhere to go. He could safe-word but he didn't. He took several deep, slow breaths then swallowed hard.

It nearly broke Jasper's heart when he saw the tear slide out from beneath the blind fold and he knew that Jacob was dying inside but they had to do this, they had to try to free him from this crippling fear. There was only one way to do it.

Edward reached down and pulled the blindfold away. Jacob blinked his eyes several times adjusting to the bright lights in the stark-white, painted room, then as he focused on the thing in front of him and realized what it was, his mouth opened in terror and his face froze in a mask of fear. He began to pant and struggle.

"No, please, for the love of God, no! Don't do it! Don't put me in that thing, please!" he begged.

"Baby, you know I'm not going to do the things to you that he did to you when he put you in the cage. You know I love you. I just need for you to trust in me and… trust in Jasper too. It's like he said," Edward continued grudgingly. "We both love you. We want to help you get past this."

Jacob began to cry, silently and clenched his teeth, regarding the cage in front of him as though it was a cobra, poised before him and ready to strike. He shook and struggled and Jasper and Edward stayed still and motionless beside him while he worked through his fear. At long last, after several minutes of being in mental torture, Jacob began to breathe easier.

"It's not the cage, it was never the cage, it was…" Jacob trailed off, his voice cracking.

"It was Carlisle and the things he did to you when he had you bound like that. That's the fear, Jacob. That will never happen to you again. You know that Jasper and I won't let it, now trust me, baby. I'm going to put the blindfold back on. When you're used to that, then we will put in the ear plugs and the gag will be last. We're going to take baby steps here, Jacob. Let your body show us when you are ready for each step to occur."

Jasper watched with a sick, helpless feeling as Edward lowered the blindfold and tied it securely. Jacob sucked in a sobbing breath and leaned back to rest against Edward. Jasper dropped to his knees and began to stroke the sides of Jacob's face. "We're right here, Master, both of us. We've got you. You can do this. I know you can."

Jasper remained on his knees, softly stroking Jacob's face, his hair, his chest and shoulders until the trembling stopped again and Jacob nodded. Edward took the ear plugs from his pocket and knelt, handing one to Jasper. They put the plugs in place and then Jasper returned to the soft touches to keep Jacob calm. He was clearly struggling when he felt the gag being pushed against his mouth and he turned his head away from it for a moment.

Edward backed off and they both waited silently as Jacob fought his inner demons. Jasper leaned up and kissed Jacob firmly on the mouth, pushing his tongue just inside and teasing Jacob to open further for it. Edward scowled at watching his lover being kissed by Jasper but found to his suprise, that his cock was hardening just watching it, two beautiful men kissing like that. When Jasper pulled back from the kiss, both of them were flushed and breathing hard. Jacob nodded again and Edward moved into position behind him, securing the gag into place and tightening it.

Jacob was now bound, deaf, blind and gagged. It was up to him to do the rest. Edward took hold of Jacob's right bicep and Jasper his left. They began to urge him forward toward the cage. Edward had removed the top so that Jacob could crawl into it but he would have to lean down and rest his chest on the floor of the cage so the top could be secured. Then the real fear would set in when they hog-tied his hands and feet together and put the top on.

Edward had a few things in mind that he wanted to do to Jacob while he was bound in the cage, things that he knew Jacob would like under other circumstances but he needed to just get his lover inside first and ensure that Jacob would not have a panic attack like last time.

When Jacob resisted, they both stopped moving and waited till he began to creep forward again. At long last, Jacob was in position on the padded floor of the cage and what was next would be the true test. They both began to push gently on his back with one hand, the other holding his shoulders to ease him down onto his stomach. Jacob was sweating profusely and biting on the gag but he allowed then to lower him down onto the mat.

Jasper remained with him, kneeling outside the cage and stroking Jacob's hair while Edward moved down and bound Jacobs' ankles together. He placed a spreader bar between Jacob's knees to keep them apart, then brought his ankles up and secured them to his bound wrists with a small length of chain. He was hog-tied now and in a moment, the top would be placed on the cage and then it would begin.

Edward knelt on the other side of the cage and stroked his hand down the center of Jacob's back and lifted up on his hips. "Pull his cock down between his legs so we can get to it," he urged Jasper and Jasper quickly complied, noticing that Jacob was completely soft. He hoped that would change quickly. He was surprised that Jacob was allowing this to continue.

"How can he signal us if he's bound like this? You said you'd give him a bell ball…" Jasper trailed off.

"We'll know if he wants us to stop, won't we?" Edward asked, his face grim.

Jasper nodded, knowing the truth in those words and realizing there was no going back now. Edward moved away first, then Jasper. They stood watching Jacob as he came to understand that they were no longer touching him. Edward reached for the cage top and he and Jasper secured it, locking it into place and completing that crucial step. They stood back again and watched.

Jacob was not moving an inch. It was easy to see the struggle going on in his body as all his muscles were tense and his skin was covered in sheen of sweat. His teeth were clenched around the gall gag and he was trembling. Jasper reached through the bars and brushed his hand down the side of Jacob's face as Edward moved, just out of his peripheral vision.

"Stay there, keep touching him like that for a minute," Edward said.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Just getting some things ready," Edward answered. When he came back into view, Jasper shook his head no immediately when he saw what Edward had in his hands. It was a medium-sized dildo mounted on a pole, made for play just like this. Jasper wanted to stand up and stop him but he couldn't leave Jacob.

"Don't do that to him!" Jasper protested.

"We have to help him get over this. He loves being fucked and you and I both know that. Keep touching him while I get it ready," Edward replied.

"You aren't going to hurt him with it!" Jasper warned.

"Come the hell on, Jasper! This is just a small one! Both of our dicks have been up his ass and even your cock is bigger than this!"

Jasper watched in fear but knowing that Edward was right as Edward knelt down beside the cage and reached through the small opening in the end of it with his lube-covered fingers. Jacob jumped and struggled a bit as Edward drug those fingers down the crack of his ass and then pushed them inside, sliding them in and out slowly. Jasper moved to where he could see Jacob's face and kept stroking his fingers along it as best he could through the bars. Edward kept going, preparing his lover for what was coming.

Gradually, Jacob relaxed again as Edward's skilled fingers began to stroke over his prostate, forcing an unexpected moan of pleasure around the gag in Jacob's mouth. Jasper felt himself let out a sigh of relief. Jacob's was hardening and he began to move slightly, trying to get some friction to his cock that had been pulled down between his spread legs.

"Can you reach his cock while I do this?" Edward asked, as he removed his fingers and pushed the dildo between the bars of the cage.

"Yeah, I think so," Jasper replied. "Hey, why not just take the top off the cage? He won't know."

"Good idea!" Edward replied and they carefully removed the cage top so that Jasper could get access to Jacob's cock while Edward fucked him with the mounted dildo.

"Get ahold of him and start working him first," Edward encouraged.

"Jasper poured some lube on his hand and slid it up between Jacob's legs, wrapping it around his Master's hardening cock. Jacob moaned again and tried to struggle as Jasper's lube covered hand slid along the length of his cock.

"Ok, Jasper, if he is going to panic, he'll do it now," Edward warned as he pushed the dildo up against Jacob and began to penetrate him with it.

Jacob stilled again and struggled a bit but Jasper kept up his hand movements as Edward pushed the dildo forward and breached Jacob with it. Jacob shouted something that sounded like "Fuck!" through the ball gag, then went still again as Edward began to move the dildo in slow but steady motions, thrusting it in and out of his lover and watching closely for some sign of panic.

"He's ok!" Jasper said, relieved as he felt Jacob hardening further in the palm of his hand. "Keep doing it. I think we can make him cum!"

Edward knelt and got a better angle so he could hit Jacob's prostate with each thrust. Jasper got a tighter grip as well and began to slide his other hand into the cramped space to grip Jacob's balls firmly. He alternated the hard pulls on Jacob's cock with the squeezes on his Master's balls while Edward began to thrust harder and harder. Jacob was writhing in the small space but he was not panicking. He continued to yell explicatives around the ball gag but didn't shout out his safe word or try to pull his hands or feet from the cuffs.

"Fuck!" Jasper moaned, his own cock so hard he thought it would explode in his pants.

"Wish it was you?" Edward growled behind him.

"Yeah, damn it!" Jasper answered.

"We'll see."

Jasper was so astonished at Edward's implied words that he nearly lost his rhythm. But Jacob was too far gone to notice it.

"Fuck this!" Edward said, pulling the dildo out and casting it aside. He yanked Jasper back and grabbed Jacob's arms, pulling him out of the cage and onto the mattress on the floor nearby. He uncuffed Jacob's ankles and yanked the spreader bar away, then knelt and tore open his pants.

"Get the gag out of his mouth and take the ear plugs out. I want to hear him scream my name while I fuck him senseless!" Edward yelled.

Jasper moved quickly. "What about the blindfold?" he asked.

"No, leave it in place. Oh fuck it, take it off too. You can have his mouth if he'll let you," Edward offered.

When Jasper had Jacob free, his astonished Master turned his head, blinking his eyes again. "What the fuck?" he asked as Edward moved into position behind him and began to push against him.

"Master, Edward is going to fuck your fine ass and I'm going to fuck your mouth now if you would be so kind as to open up?" Jasper asked as he cupped Jacob's chin and forced his Master's head up off the mattress.

"I'll bite it off!" Jacob warned.

"No you won't!" Jasper laughed as he pushed at those full lips with his leaking cock. "I'm the one who took that gag out of your mouth now suck!"

"Jasper, when I get loose… Oh fuck!" Jacob couldn't finish as he was suddenly impaled by Edward's hard cock. "You bastards, you fucking…. Ahh, damn that feels so…"

"Good?" Edward asked, leaning down and placing a kiss between Jacobs' shoulder blades. "I'm so fucking proud of you baby, so fucking proud!" Edward praised him as he began to thrust, hard, fast. "Damn proud! You did it, Jacob, you did it! Now suck him off, baby, suck him like you suck me with that pretty mouth!"

Jacob turned his head back to face Jasper and glanced up before opening his mouth and allowing Jasper to push inside. Jasper was still about half afraid that he was going to pull out a bloody stump but he had nothing to fear. Jacob was good and Jasper knew it. His Master had sucked him off plenty of times and Jasper always came hard when he did.

"Fucking hell, his mouth is…" Jasper could not finish as he words dissolved into a long, drawn out moan that echoed off the stark walls and reverberated around them.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep making noises like that!" Edward gasped.

"Mmm, nothing like it, nothing like it, Oh fucking hell he's so good!" Jasper cried as Jacob flicked his tongue along the underside of Jaspers' cock, striking the little bundle of nerves there. "Fuck I can't…" Jasper gave up the fight and pulled out of Jacob's mouth, cumming all over his Master's face. The sight of that was just too much for Edward and he lost it, dropping against Jacob's back and roaring out his pleasure as he emptied his cock into Jacob's tight body.

#

Edward was in the shower, the hot water washing him clean of the evidence of their little escapade in the basement. He had been kind enough to allow Jasper to give Jacob a shower first and the two of them were in the bedroom now doing God knows what but from time to time, Edward could hear a loud smacking sound and he was fairly certain that Jasper's ass was getting a hard beating with something or other. He grinned and laughed. "Better him than me!" he said to himself or so he thought.

"Who said you weren't next?" a low, husky voice asked just outside the glass door of the shower.

Edward yanked the door open to see Jacob standing there, a belt in his hand and a feral expression on his face. "Time to pay up, baby!" he growled.

"What?" Edward gaped, water running all over him as he stared into Jacob's black eyes and glanced down to find his lover hard and ready.

"Maybe you and Jasper should have made sure I came too. Guess you were both just to eager, huh? Well, you've had your fun, baby. Now it's my turn!"

"You know I don't go for that shit! I'm not going to be your submissive!" Edward protested.

"Oh I think you will!" Jacob answered, smacking the belt against the palm of his hand. "In fact, I know you will."


	11. Chapter 11

Houston Nights

Chapter Eleven

Ed stared at Jacob with a growing sense of unease. His lover remained, poised with the belt doubled over in his hand, just beyond reach outside the shower. Jacob's intent was fairly obvious but it left a bad taste in Edward's mouth.

"Jacob, I told you I'd never sub for you and I meant it. I'll be your lover, I'll let you top with me but I'm not going to submit to you in a D/S situation. I've made that perfectly clear to you," Edward insisted, holding his ground.

"But you think I'm supposed to be just fine with the idea of you and my submissive, Jasper, putting me, the Dom, in a cage in my basement playroom, fucking me with a dildo, then insisting that I suck him off while you get off in my ass?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to one side and raising his eyebrows.

Edward laughed and shoved the glass shower door back as he reached out and yanked the belt from Jacob's hand. "Get your fine ass the hell in here and let me show you how much I love you!" Jacob shrugged and stepped into the shower with Ed, closing the door behind them, though he had just cleaned up less than an hour ago.

In the bedroom, Jasper was packing up his luggage in preparation for a long flight south. He had talked with Martin at length earlier that morning and both of them felt that Jasper was about as ready as he would ever be. Martin and Jacob were both a phone call away, should he need them.

Jasper pressed the phone to his ear as he descended in the elevator and called for a taxi to take him to the airport. His father's private jet was reserved for the trip back to Houston. Jasper had elected to leave without any further goodbyes to his Master, Jacob. They had parted ways with a feverent kiss after Jacob beat Jasper's ass into a bright, crimson red with his belt as a parting gift and as a thanks for Jasper's participation in helping Jacob to overcome one of his deepest and greatest fears.

Jasper felt the overwhelming surge of familiar emotional turmoil that he had felt the first time he walked out of Jacob's life but this time, he left with a renewed sense of purpose and the surety that Jacob was in good hands. Edward loved Jacob in a way that would always be stronger and deeper than Jasper's. Edward had been there from the beginning and had always been "The One" for Jacob. Jasper had been a band aid on the growing problems of Jacob's mental instability and had drifted into his Master's life at just the perfect time to become the catalyst that lead to the breaking and rebuilding of Jacob's life and character.

As Jasper sat in the plush seat of the private jet, waiting for takeoff on the runway, he dialed Mike Newton's phone. Mike, one of the lawyers in Jacob's firm, had been dispatched by Jacob to Houston to act as an undercover agent at the private, military style school where Jasper had been working and where Seth was now residing. Mike was to befriend the troubled boy and act as Jacob's eyes and ears in the situation until Jasper could return.

"Yeah," Mike answered, sounding utterly bored.

"Hey, it's Jasper. I wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home so you won't be stuck there much longer. In fact, you and Bella should probably start packing up for the return trip. My father's jet will be at your disposal, I saw to the details," Jasper paused to light a cigarette, and then continued. "So, did you give Seth the false information about my address?"

"Yeah," Mike sighed. "Jasper, I know it's none of my business but Bella and I, we're kind of worried about this Seth situation. This kid is fucking rancid with hate for you. You've not had much time to train. Do you… fuck… do you want us to stay for a couple weeks?" Mike asked, clearly not wanting to really stay but feeling obligated to offer none the less.

"No, that's not necessary, Mike. You've done enough already. Good thing you look so young or Jacob would have had to hire somebody to play juvenile delinquent," Jasper laughed, exhaling the smoke and settling back into the seat.

"It's been an eye opener to be sure," Mike answered. "Look, call me when you get in and I'll come by and pick you up, then I can debrief you on the way back to the school," Mike offered.

"Yeah, I'll do that and Mike… Thanks for everything. I know how this put you're and Bella's lives on hold. It sure as hell wasn't a vacation for either of you."

"I'd do just about anything to help Jacob out of a bind. I think the same could be said for all of us. You could just leave Seth here and stay in New York but you're coming back to see if you can fix this problem. You're not doing it for Seth, or yourself. You're doing it for Jacob."

"Yeah, I still love him," Jasper sighed.

"I know you do," Mike answered. "So, you'll call me when you're getting close?"

"Sure thing."

Jasper turned off the phone and snuffed out the cigarette. He popped his ear buds in and turned on the I-pod to drown out the voices in his head and the torrent of self-doubt that plagued him. The ghost of Jacob was being left behind in New York. The potential volatile problem of Seth was waiting for him in Houston. Jasper had to remember that he was now the Dom. It was his leadership, his commitment to fixing the situation that would either make this venture a success or a dramatic failure.

#

Jacob's hands were splayed against the tile wall of the shower, his head back as the water ran over his taunt body in rivulets. Edward was behind him, trailing kisses over Jacob's shoulders, along the side of his neck, swiping the damp hair back as he moved.

"Did Jasper say goodbye?" Edward asked, his voice deep and husky just beside Jacob's ear.

"Yes," Jacob breathed as he felt the brush of his lover's erect cock against his thighs.

"How did he say goodbye?" Edward asked, clutching Jacob's hips and pulling him back.

"With my cock down his throat!" Jacob growled, shoving backward at Edward and throwing him off balance.

Edward was smiling predatorily at his lover as he sank down into a half crouch in the large, marble shower. "Did you come, baby?" he asked.

"Of course I did!" Jacob answered, his voice rising in octave as he became irritated with Edward and his games. "He's my submissive, mine, Edward! I still… I…"

"You love him," Edward offered.

"Fuck you!" Jacob hissed, shoving past Edward and grabbing a towel off the rack. Edward watched Jacob throw open the bathroom door and stomp into their bedroom.

Edward chuckled to himself as he turned off the shower and stepped out, dripping water all over the floor. He quickly dried himself and finished up his evening routine in the bath before going to join his agitated lover.

Jacob was sitting propped up against the headboard of the bed in a pair of black, silk boxers. He was wearing his glasses and flipping through the channels on the television with obvious boredom.

"There isn't a damn thing on this fucking television and to think, I pay nearly two-hundred dollars a month for the damn cable bill!" Jacob flipped off the TV and tossed the remote onto the bedside table. Edward stood at the foot of the bed, silent and motionless, watching Jacob, calculating exactly what his lover needed. He unhooked his towel and let it fall to the floor, pooling at his feet.

That simple action quickly got Jacob's attention and he glanced up, tilting his head back for a better view. "You know, baby, you look so fucking sexy when you wear your glasses. They make you look older," Edward teased.

"Fuck you!" Jacob replied, though with less ferocity than before. "You want me to be older, do you?"

"No, I want you just as you are," Edward answered, licking his bottom lip and leaning down to place his hands on the foot of the bed. He drew up a knee and then the other as he began a slow crawl up the bed, pausing to shove Jacob's legs apart. He continued his upward motions until he was inches from his love's face, then leaned down and captured Jacob's lips in a hard, dirty kiss.

"Damn!" Jacob sighed when Edward broke the kiss. He tilted his head up and looked directly into his lover's green eyes; eyes that were the same shade of green as Carlisle's had been. Jacob couldn't stop the involuntary shiver of distaste that passed through his body at the thought of his former tormenter. That part of his life was over but he had to ask.

"You went to him, didn't you? To Carlisle?"

Edward reached up and removed Jacob's glasses, laying then aside on the table, and then brushed the long bangs out of Jacob's eyes. "Yes, I needed to ask him some things but it need not concern you. He is my father even if I hate him with every ounce of hate I possess. He showed me the cage; he put James in it and showed me what he used to do to you."

"He showed you that? Jesus Christ! He's doing that to James now?" Jacob asked, sitting up straighter and looking utterly horrified. "Edward, didn't you try to stop it?"

"Why the hell would I? I don't give two shits of a fuck what Carlisle does to James and neither should you! Now I don't want to talk about James or my father," Edward whispered, leaning down to press a kiss against Jacob's forehead. "I want to talk about us, me and you."

"You don't want to talk! Damn it Edward…" Jacob protested, shoving at Edward's chest and attempting to crawl past him to get away.

"No, baby, maybe you do need this, I don't know but I'm giving you the chance to top me tonight, just no kinky stuff," Edward offered.

"Ed…" Jacob tried again to protest but Edward silenced his lover with another hot, deep kiss that left Jacob reeling in its wake.

"You're hard, baby," Edward observed, reaching down to palm Jacob's erection through the thin material of his boxers. "Want to fuck me?" he asked in that hypnotically sensual voice that always distracted Jacob from his resolve.

"Oh my fuck!" Jacob moaned as Edward bent down and began to mouth at the material covering Jacob's hard cock. "Just… damn it… Edward!" Jacob cried.

Edward laughed again and grabbed Jacob, rolling them together in the bed until Jacob was lying on his back on the pillows and Edward was poised above him, tugging at Jacob's boxers. "Let's get these off of you baby," he teased as he pulled them down and tossed them away.

Jacob's cock sprang up into Edward's face and he quickly devoured it with his eager mouth, teasing his skilled tongue along its silken length as Jacob's hands wrapped tightly in Edward's wild hair.

"Yeah, yes, just like that, please, slow, easy, I need it…" Jacob whispered.

Edward was determined to give Jacob exactly what he needed and to take his mind off of James and his plight. That was a discussion for another day. Edward didn't want to think about what he'd seen at Carlisle's.

Jacob began to push up, very subtly, into Edward's mouth, enjoying the tight, moist heat a bit too much. Edward was ready for more. He'd gotten prepared in the bathroom, lubing himself up and making sure he was good and clean for Jacob. He rarely bottomed and he only did it in a vanilla sex scene but he enjoyed doing it from time to time for Jacob. He rose up, letting Jacob's cock fall out of his mouth with an obscene slurping sound as he knelt over his lover.

"Ed, what are you?" Jacob didn't have time to finish his thought as Edward slowly eased down onto Jacob's cock, moving very gently until Jacob was bottomed out against him.

"God, I love you, baby, I love… Fuck, you're so tight!" Jacob gasped as Edward began to move.

"Just lay there and enjoy it!" Edward answered.

Jacob leaned up and wrapped his arms around Edward, rolling them again and trapping Edward beneath him as he began to thrust into his willing body. "Sorry, baby, can't just lay there, feels too good!" Jacob replied.

"Always gotta be in charge don't ya?" Edward teased, reaching up to trace the outline of Jacob's mouth, feeling the scratch of unshaven stubble on his lover's face. "Love you too," he whispered, leaning up to nip at those full lips.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and tried to roll them once more but the stronger, more muscular man on top of him would not allow it. "Not working, baby!" Jacob grunted, his jaw clenched, sweat breaking out all over his skin as he chased his orgasm in the tight, unrelenting heat of Edward's body. "Close, baby, very close," he gasped. "Touch yourself for me, let me watch you!" he pleaded, leaning back and bracing his hands against the headboard above Edward.

Edward wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it quickly in time with Jacob's movements. "Like that? Watching me like that?" he asked, looking up seductively at Jacob who was looking back at him with undisguised lust.

"No, baby, I fucking love it!" Jacob replied, feeling his balls tightening up against him. He was on the edge and it wouldn't take much to push him over. He could feel the itch moving through his body, centering within his groin, his stomach, tightening… tightening, close, so close…

"Oh, God damn!" Jacob screamed as it took him and he dropped his head, catching Edward's mouth in a hard, forceful kiss as he came.

Edward continued to stroke himself through the kiss, feeling Jacob's cock spasm within him until he could hold off his own pleasure no longer. Sometimes it was good just to let it go and this was one of those times.

Jacob looked down at him, breathing hard, flushed, his mouth parted to gulp in much needed air. "Edward, I was blessed the day you came into my life, you know that? I mean it! No one will ever understand me, read me like you can. No one…"

"I know, baby, believe me, I know and Jacob? You were worth the wait, all the pain. You were worth it."

#

"_I hovered over his prone, unclothed, porcelain body and slowly placed soft, feather-light kisses along his spine. When I reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder my tongue lapped and nibbled at the salty flesh._

_"Mmmmm..." my lover said as he lifted his hips just enough to rub against my leaking member. "Please," he begged. My only acknowledgement was the click of the bottle and the scent of vanilla. I prepared him quickly, both of us wanting to be connected. I lined up myself against his tight hole and pushed my swollen head through the band of muscles. His body tensed only for a moment and I slowly sheathed myself until my hips met his firm globes. _

"_I brought my body to lay down fully on his. My fingers entwined with his and rested above his head while my nose buried itself in his unruly locks. I rocked slowly to allow him to adjust further. He said that this was how he liked it best, trapped under me, under my will. He wanted me to control the pace, the intensity. He said that he could never be my submissive, that he didn't like to be tied up and bound. That was for weirdoes and freaks, yet there we were..._

_I lifted my hips slightly to get leverage and pushed back in as deeply as I could go, my muscles tight with every push. His moans and whispers talking to my cock in their own special language. I needed him to cum before me so I did the one thing that I knew would get him there the fastest. I let go and slid my hand under his arm. I covered his mouth and pinched his nose. I lifted my head to watch his face for signs of stress. _

"_His face relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut. He would fall into a euphoric trance and lose himself in the sensations that breathlessness would provide. Over time I mastered the technique so that I could tell when he needed to breathe. The only sounds in the room were the obscene slapping of our bodies and I quickened the pace. The cords in his neck tensed signaling his impending release and I held my hand tightly over his face knowing he needed to feel... helpless against me for the last few moments of our love making. He struggled slightly and his body moved erratically. The walls of his velvet cavern constricted and seeing him relinquish all of the control to me pushed me over the cliff with him._

"_I pulled my hand away from his face and his chest heaved, replenishing the much needed oxygen and then he turned his head to kiss me fully."_

"Do you remember when that happened?" Jacob asked, reading aloud a passage from his diary to Edward who was sprawled on the bed beside him.

"No, I must have been drunk!" Edward replied. We never had sex before Carlisle took you."

"Fucking liar!" Jacob cried, slamming the old, tattered diary shut and grabbing Edward, pulling their bodies together.

"I know, baby, I do remember it but I can't do that for you anymore. I just can't. If you need that, you'll have to get it from Jasper or someone else. You know that will never be me again," Edward sighed.

"I know, baby, I just miss it sometimes. It was what I used to dream of, dominating you like that."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. That's the past and the past is done. We have now and the future and that's enough for me."

"Yeah, it's enough…" Jacob trailed off, running his hands through Edward's hair as Edward moved to lie in his arms. "It's enough…"

A/N: Thanks to Ant1gon3 for the out-take from Jacob's old diary! Oh and sorry, Lineia, I'm sure this won't be your favorite chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Houston Nights

Chapter Twelve

Jasper sat in the back seat of the BMW next to Mike. The hired driver was paying no attention to them as they conversed with their heads together about the "Seth Situation" as they had both come to refer to it. Jasper smoked and listened to everything Mike was telling him, his brow furrowed in concentration. Mike was obviously concerned about Seth's volatile temper and the potential for the situation to escalate beyond the level of control that an inexperienced Dom like Jasper would possess.

"I'm only trying to help," Mike assured him. "If Bella and I stay for a week more, just to let you get settled, I could be your eyes and ears on the inside, so to speak."

"No, Mike, you and Bella have done enough. I have to do this on my own, succeed or fail."

"But Jasper, this isn't just about him hating you! Jacob, he could be in real trouble if Seth starts running his mouth! I don't think Seth even realizes the danger himself. He still loves Jacob I think. I doubt if he would intentionally say something that might put Jacob at risk but…"

"I'll deal with it, Mike. Martin and Jacob both gave me plenty of pointers on how to do the mind fuckery that I'll need to be good at with him. Controlling him physically won't be a problem. I know all the holds that Martin taught me by heart. I practiced them on Jacob and if I can restrain that big boy then Seth should be no problem whatsoever. Besides, Jacob told me Bella's pregnant. This is no place for the two of you to be. You need to get back to New York and keep an eye on things there. By the way, congratulations!" Jasper said, reaching out to shake Mike's hand.

"Thanks," Mike answered, grinning from ear to ear.

By the time they reached the school, Jasper's nerves were threatening to get the best of him but he knew he had to at least display a front of control even if it was all a farce. Seth wasn't stupid and he would pick up on it if Jasper let the façade slip. He got out of the car and took his bags from the trunk then reached back inside to shake hands with Mike as the BMW and his only connection with New York, pulled away. Mike and Bella were going to fly out that evening and Jasper would be all alone with Peter, the school and Seth Clearwater.

He sighed as he entered his old rooms at the school. Staff quarters here were nothing like the luxury of Jacob and Martin's apartments in New York. Jasper even found himself missing Edward and that was saying something. It wasn't as though Jasper hated Edward, it was more that he resented the way Jacob looked at Edward, and the way Edward could always read Jacob, always knew exactly what Jacob needed. Jasper had once believed he could be whatever Jacob needed. He'd been desperately wrong.

He tossed his bags onto the bed and unpacked them rather unenthusiastically. He felt that he had nothing to look forward to and despite all his training he still felt inept. Jasper had no more than finished unpacking when a loud knock at his door startled him out of his despondency. He opened the door to find Peter staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"So, how was the personal vacation to the big apple?" Peter asked.

"Come on in, man and I'll tell ya all about it!" Jasper laughed, clamping his hand down on Peter's shoulder.

Several hours later, Jasper stood in the back of one of the classrooms closely observing Seth. The boy had been made aware of Jasper's return and had taken the opportunity to turn and glare at Jasper over his shoulder several times during the class. Jasper stared directly back at Seth with a calm, placid expression. He refused to let the boy rattle him. Jacob had given him several ideas on how to get Seth's attention, having first hand knowledge of what Seth liked and didn't like. It was an advantage that Jasper hoped would serve him well in the days to come.

Jasper dogged Seth all day, watching him from the back of the room. By the time the day's classes were finished, it was obvious to Seth that Jasper was on him. Seth sneered at Jasper and made comments to the boys around him. Jasper wasn't really worried about anything Seth might be telling them. Peter knew everything now and Jasper had nothing left to hide. His only concern was protecting Jacob and the club. As Seth was slipping out the door from his last class of the day, Jasper approached and instructed the guard to have Seth brought to his office immediately, he then made his way back to the office and took a seat behind the desk.

When Seth was ushered into the office, he was as hostile in his attitude as Jasper had been expecting. Jasper asked the guard to wait outside and close the door. Seth slouched down in one of the easy chairs in front of Jasper's desk and glared. Jasper sat returning the glare for a moment until Seth laughed and turned away.

"So, I hear you're attempting to get my personal address. Surely you must realize it's pointless. Your cousin, Paul I believe it is? He was given false information. I'm sorry to disappoint you but he won't be offing me or anyone I love any time soon. I have a message for you from Jacob, too. He asked me to remind you that if you gave two shits about him you'd keep your fucking mouth shut, Seth. You start running it off about me, the club, him, do you realize what might happen?"

Seth didn't answer. His head remained turned, staring out the window as if he wasn't listening but Jasper knew he was.

"Jacob would go to prison. Martin would too. The club would close. Is that what you want?"

Seth still remained silent. Jasper got up and walked around the desk. He stood directly in front of Seth, his arms crossed. Seth glared up at him and scooted his chair back to give himself some space. Jasper immediately followed him, keeping the distance between them close enough for Jasper to grab and restrain if needed.

"I asked you a question, boy!" Jasper watched Seth's eyes widen a fraction then narrow again as he attempted to put up his front. Jasper wasn't buying it. He reached out and grabbed Seth's chin, twisting it up and forcing the smaller boy to acknowledge him.

"Do you want Jacob to be hurt by your indiscretion and lies?"

"No! I don't want anything to happen to him! He didn't know I was underage!" Seth shouted, attempting to twist his chin out of Jasper's grasp but Jasper held tight and knelt down so he was face to face with the struggling boy.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Jasper asked.

Seth stopped struggling and held still, regarding Jasper for a moment. It was a tense couple of seconds that passed as Jasper worried that by putting himself at Seth's level, he was opening himself to attack. Seth went still, and then seemed to melt into the chair, his body going lax. He averted his eyes from Jasper's intense stare and sighed.

"Yes, he was my Master," Seth sighed.

"I understand that, Seth, maybe better than anyone else ever will. He was my Master too. I also loved him. I still love him, probably always will. I'll never be able to get completely away from him, no matter what I do, or where I go. Does it feel that way to you too?"

Seth looked up at Jasper, confusion passing over his face as he realized this person he hated so much might have something in common with him after all. "I… I feel like he's inside my skin, sometimes. At night, when I'm laying there surrounded by the other boys, I miss him. I can almost feel him touching me, commanding me…" Seth trailed off then cleared his throat. "I could have been good for him. I knew he was hurting. It was obvious with the way he was. He was always trying to act like he was so strong but underneath, well; those of us that knew him well understood it was just an act."

Jasper was thunderstruck for a moment and had to work to keep his features neutral. He'd had no idea Seth was that attuned to Jacob's real feelings. "So you wanted to make him better?" Jasper asked.

"I always tried to please him when he asked for me. I gave him everything I had with my submission. I used to dream about being his, belonging to him. And you!" Seth sat up and glared at Jasper, the scowl returning to his face. "You had him! You threw him away!"

"I didn't throw him away, Seth! He never really loved me, not like he wanted to. His heart always belonged to another man and I couldn't compete. I knew the only way Jacob would ever be truly happy was for me to leave him so Edward could rescue him. I was right. Jacob is happy now. He has the man he always loved, always wanted. Don't you realize that it hurt like fucking hell to finally realize that I couldn't be what he needed? Jacob is like this larger than life idea that everyone wants to be a part of, wants to touch, hold, love. He's a hard man to love. I don't know how Edward does it but it's too intense for me. Jacob hurt you when he abandoned you. I know that feeling too. I've felt it myself."

Seth continued to glare for a moment, and then turned away, crossing his arms over his chest and going silent. Jasper weighed his options. He had at the very least made some headway. He stood up and leaned back against the desk, keeping the distance between him and Seth close enough to grab if needed. "Seth, I think that you and I can help each other. I understand how you must feel right now, being a submissive adrift in a world where you're being forced to pretend to be strong, to be aggressive. I know how you must be craving it right now, that need to surrender to someone. I know that need. I can help you with it."

Seth glanced back at Jasper for a moment and emotion rolled under the surface of his dark eyes. Jasper decided to force the moment and reached out, stroking his fingertips down the side of Seth's face. "To belong to someone, totally, to be their only one, their only concern, their most important responsibility…" Jasper heard himself speaking the words as they fell from his lips; those same words that Jacob had once said to him. "I could help you with that. We could help each other."

Seth closed his eyes and leaned into Jasper's touch, startling Jasper almost to the point of losing his control. He bit the inside of his lip and forced his voice to remain low; knowing the potency of his words would come across only with the correct cadence and tone. He had to command. Seth was becoming pliant to him. It was now or never.

"Do you want that, Seth? Someone to be in complete control, making your decisions, being the one to command while you have only to obey and give your submission? Tell me, boy, is that what you need?"

"Yes…" Seth sighed, a tear sliding from beneath his closed eye. "I need it so much! I miss him! God… I miss him!"

"I miss him too. I'm not him; boy, but I can give you what you need, what you crave. If you'll let me lead. Will you let me guide you, Seth?"

Seth swallowed hard then opened his eyes. He looked up at Jasper and sighed again, and then he slipped from his chair and knelt at Jasper's feet, dropping his eyes and putting his hands behind his back. Again, Jasper was astounded with how quickly the boy had moved from being his enemy to being submissive at his feet. It was almost too good to be true and Jasper remained wary of it but he reached out and stroked his hand through Seth's hair.

"Good boy," he whispered. "Now we can begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Houston Nights

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob hung up the phone and sighed, turning toward Edward. He was momentarily distracted by the display; Edward, unshaven, cigarette hanging nonchalantly from the corner of his mouth, jeans lounging low on his narrow hips and shirtless with a "come fuck me" look.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked, removing the cigarette and tapping the ashes off into the ashtray on the counter.

"Umm, it was Mike," Jake answered, running his hand through his hair and pushing his long bangs out of his eyes. "He and Bella are on their way back. They're taking Jasper's dad's private jet."

"How convenient," Edward quipped sarcastically. "Must be nice to have a private jet on standby whenever you want to take off and go to God knows where."

"Stop being a dickhead! Carlisle has a private jet and I'm sure he'd let you use it if…" Jacob was interrupted when Edward crossed the few feet between them and crushed his mouth down hard against Jacob's; startling the breath from him and making his head swim.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrain from using that man's name in my presence!" Edward firmly stated as he pushed his hips against Jacob's, shoving him back against the bar.

"Edward…" Jacob began and was immediately silenced again with his lover's tongue questing impatiently into his mouth.

Jacob attempted to push Edward off of him but quickly gave up the fight as his arousal level, which had risen dramatically, reared its head and forced him to give in. Edward broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down Jacob's neck, pausing to push the white t-shirt up and over Jacob's head as he continued his efforts, moving his mouth to his lover's erect nipples and beginning to gently bite and nip at them.

"Oh Fuck!" Jacob gasped; his knee's weakening at the assault. "Ed… please… I need to think!" Jacob protested.

Edward raised his head and stared hard into Jacob's black eyes, assessing the situation before he spoke. "So you want me to stop this?" he asked, tilting his head questioningly to one side as he tweaked Jacob's left nipple hard between his thumb and first finger.

"Oh God… please…" Jacob stammered.

"Oh God what? Exactly what do you want me to do, baby? Stop this or stop stalling? I know you want it. I can see your cock tenting in your jeans and I can feel how hot your skin is. Tell me what you want, Jacob," Edward teased, increasing the pressure on Jacob's nipple until the smoldering pleasure became a steady, unrelenting bolt of hot-white pain. For Jacob, it was amazing.

"Perhaps you want the playroom again?" Edward asked, his voice deep, husky, full of promise of more pleasure.

As much as Jacob wanted and needed to be rational he knew it was a lost cause. He'd wanted to call Jasper, warn him to be careful but he knew how headstrong his former submissive could be and he knew also, how dangerous that was when you were trying to train a new submissive. Jacob had been there himself. Edward distracted Jacob from his musings when he dropped his head and began to bite and suck on the nipple he'd just been torturing. Jacob clutched his hands back on the edge of the bar to steady himself as Edward slid his hands down over Jacob's torso, resting them on Jacob's slim hips. Edward tugged on the jeans, dragging them a bit lower.

"We can't get downstairs like this!" Jacob protested when Edward attempted to unsnap his jeans and tug at the zipper. "Let me…"

"Let you what, baby?" Edward purred, grinding his jean clad erection against the tenting zipper of Jacob's jeans.

"Stop for a damn minute, ok? I need to collect myself!" Jacob protested, shoving Edward away from him.

Edward stepped back and picked up the discarded t-shirt he'd tossed on the floor. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled, then threw it to Jacob. "Get dressed, then. I can't look at you like that and not want to fuck you."

Edward reached for his cigarette and shoved it back into his mouth, then flopped down on the couch to watch Jacob as he put his t-shirt back on and sat down in the chair just across from Edward. This gesture made Edward smirk with the satisfaction that Jacob was either too worked up to sit next to him on the couch, or was afraid that Edward would try to ravish him if he did. Likely, it was both and both were likely.

Jacob swallowed hard and glanced nervously away from Edward's penetrative stare. "Mike's worried. He said that Seth was getting more and more volatile. He gave that Paul character the wrong information but it's not hard to find someone's address or the address of their friends if you really want to. You and I do it all the time for our cases. Hell, Bella's a pro at it."

"So you're worried that Paul will find you, maybe? Do you really think Seth would tell his cousin to hurt you? From all that I've heard, Seth still worships the ground you walk on, baby. I doubt he'll do anything to directly hurt you," Edward assured him.

"Yeah, but…" Jacob trailed off again, looking out the window and biting his bottom lip.

Edward snorted and took another drag off his cigarette. "You're not worried about Paul finding you or me. You're worried about Paul finding Jasper, aren't you? Admit it! You know he's not a complete baby. The man has military training for fucks sake! I think he can take care of himself. That with what Martin and you both taught him, I don't think you need to be worrying about Mr. Jasper Whitlock right now. I think you do need to be worrying about something else, however!"

"And what is that, exactly?" Jacob asked, his face set in a hard scowl and showing his obvious irritation.

"What I have planned for you tonight," Edward answered, his expression menacing and his eyes dark.

"I'm supposed to be afraid right now?" Jacob asked, not backing down from his dominant state of mind.

"Oh, I would be if I were you," Edward growled.

Jacob couldn't deny the deep, rolling wave of pleasure that those words, said in that tone of voice, caused him to feel. He shuddered involuntarily and shifted his position, crossing his legs. Edward chuckled darkly. Jacob flinched and raised his eyes to look back at Edward.

"I'm going downstairs. Join me when you're ready and when you feel brave enough, baby," Edward called over his shoulder as he rose and headed toward the private elevator in the hall outside the apartment. "Don't make me wait."

"I'm not getting back in that God damn cage again!" Jacob yelled after him.

"Not planning on putting you in it, baby," Edward replied as the door closed.

"Fuck!" Jacob hissed, slamming his hand down on the coffee table.

#

Jasper had managed, with much difficulty, to untangle himself from Seth's clutches in his office and suggested to the boy that perhaps they should meet in his private quarters after classes that evening. Seth had been agreeable and now Jasper was pacing the floor in anticipation. Ah, anticipation, half the enjoyment of any planned encounter was anticipation of it. When there was a knock on his door, Jasper nearly leap out of his skin. He silently berated himself for such a weakness, schooled his features to look stern and domineering, stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to the door.

Seth stood in the shadows of the hall, his head down respectfully, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, pushing them low on his narrow hips. Jasper took a moment to appreciate the view, then stood aside and ushered Seth inside with a wave of his hand. The boy sauntered into the quiet apartment and stood nervously shifting from foot to foot as Jasper closed and locked the door. They had no need to worry about anyone hearing them. At the moment, Jasper was the only person occupying the staff quarters. Most of the other teachers and guards lived off campus and the only other person, besides Jasper, who stayed in the apartments, was out of town for the week.

"So, you've decided you think you can be my submissive, then?" Jasper asked, bracing his hands on his hips and rocking back on the heels of his biker boots. He'd taken the time to look the part this evening with a black leather vest and black leather pants with a wide, black belt. His face was slightly unshaven and his now straight, dark hair cut much like Jacob's was a constant reminder that he was no longer the man he'd once been. He'd decided that the brown contacts would not be necessary tonight. He wanted Seth to submit to him, Jasper, not a pale imitation of Jacob Black.

"Yes, Sir!" Seth answered immediately.

"Then show me what you can do, boy. Everyone tells me you're a natural. I'd love to see you prove it," Jasper replied.

Seth looked nervous and glanced up at Jasper; daring to meet his eyes, then bit his bottom lip and seemed uncertain how to proceed.

"Problem?" Jasper asked.

"No, Sir, I just… I don't know what you want me to do," Seth answered, lowering his eyes.

"A very good submissive wouldn't have to ask what his Master wants him to do. A very good submissive would know to anticipate his Master's needs and would spontaneously suggest a way that he could serve those needs without being told."

Jasper watched Seth for a reaction and when he saw that the boy was only more confused by his words, he took pity on Seth and stepped closer, taking the boy's chin in his hand and raising his head. Seth kept his eyes down obediently and placed his hands behind his back, going into display position.

"So, you're the type of submissive who sits back and waits for his Master to tell him what to do, how to play, what scene will be taking place, huh? Maybe that shit worked with Jacob Black but it won't fly with me. Jacob was never a real hard-core dominant despite what they all said about him. He had too much of a soft spot for that. Tell me, boy, how did he punish you if you displeased him?"

Jasper watched closely again but with Seth's face tilted up toward him, there was no way for the boy to hide the momentary flash of anger that moved over his youthful face. Jasper caught it and filed it away. Talking about Jacob was a painful subject for Seth. Jasper would use that pain to make Seth face the facts. Jacob had not loved him and never would. Seth would have to accept that, grieve for it and then move forward. Jasper could help him do it.

"I asked you a question, boy!" Jasper exclaimed. "I expect and answer!"

"He umm, he would… he beat my ass with his belt, Sir," Seth answered, clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"And you believed that was true punishment? Him doing something to you that you wanted and longed for him to do? That hardly qualifies as punishment, Seth. If he'd locked you in a cage, made you wear a chastity device that prevented you from getting hard and then forced you to watch him jerk off, or if he'd tortured your balls, nipples, something like that, denied you orgasm, those kind of things are punishment, not a belt whipping. You enjoyed it when he spanked you, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir, I always enjoyed any attention he gave to me. He always asked for me!" Seth cried out, gritting his teeth harder and trying to remain still though the effort to do so was becoming more difficult.

"I think you held him up to a standard even he couldn't possibly live up to. Jacob was a good man but a terrible Dominant. His head was far too messed up to properly lead another person. I was only his submissive for a very short time, Seth and in that short time, I saw him go from hardcore to sobbing and needy in the space of a few weeks. Jacob has deep seated issues that neither you nor I will ever be able to help him with. He's in the hands of the only man he will ever truly be in love with and it fucking hurts me too, Seth; to know that I'm not what he needs. I think of all people in this world, I know what you feel right now, that sense of worthlessness and that rejection. But understand this, boy. You aren't worthless. When I look at you, I see a young man with great promise, a young man that longs to be controlled and loved and cherished by a stronger man. I'm not Jacob, I never will be but I can be that for you if you'll let me."

Seth calmed visibly and began to breathe deeply, slowly, a trick used by submissives to help settle their nerves and take them to the place in their minds that they found refuge; subspace. Jasper was pleased. He released Seth's chin and stepped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Strip for me, boy!" he ordered.

#

Jacob stepped out of the elevator and stood trembling outside the door to his playroom in the basement of his apartment building. He could hear the stereo playing inside and the sound of Edward's measured footsteps. With the music up, Edward would not have heard the elevator. Jacob took several deep breaths and attempted to steady his shaking hands. He loved this build up and the tricks his mind played on him as he tried to fathom what Edward had planned for him. He could only guess and for him, that was the best part. As he was reaching for the door handle, his phone beeped, alerting him that he had a text.

"Whoever you are, you have lousy fucking timing!" Jacob hissed as he yanked the phone from his back pocket and unlocked the screen. His breath caught in his chest when he saw the message on the screen.

"_I can hear you outside the door, baby. Come inside, said the spider to the fly!"_

Jacob reached for the door again and pushed it open. Edward turned to face him, shirtless, dressed in a pair of loose fitting cargo shorts that would easily come off and nothing else. Jacob swallowed hard and stepped across the threshold, closing the door behind him, his world seeming to move in slow motion as he walked across the room to his lover.

"Took you long enough to get down here, baby!" Edward teased, reaching out to trace the side of Jacob's face with one hand. "Scared much?"

"I'm not scared of you," Jacob replied, his earlier bravado coming back to him.

Edward laughed, then dropped his hand and stepped back looking Jacob up and down like he was a commodity to be inspected. "I think you're overdressed, baby. Why not lose a few layers?"

Jacob shrugged and toed off his shoes, bending down to slip his socks off as well. He stood and peeled off his t-shirt, tossing it aside, then unsnapped and unzipped his jeans, sliding them slowly down. Edward watched, enjoying the buildup of blood, pooling in his groin at Jacob's little strip show. Even though he wasn't really trying to be sexy, the movements of his body as he undressed were enough to make Edward's cool temperature rise perceptively. When Jacob reached for the band of his boxer briefs, it was all Edward could do to keep from grabbing them and yanking them down himself. Jacob didn't tease, however. He shoved them down and stood naked in front of Edward.

"What's on the menu?" Jacob asked, casually crossing his arms and glaring at Edward.

"You, baby," Edward replied, turning away to retrieve something he'd hidden on a supply cart behind Jacob. "Go lay down on the mattress in the middle of the floor."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see," Edward teased.

Jacob huffed in frustration but did as Edward asked, flopping down on the overstuffed, luxurious mattress that rested on the floor in the center of the playroom. When Edward turned back around, he was holding a video camera up and rolling, pointed at Jacob. Noticing the camera, Jacob sat up immediately and tried to cover himself.

"Fuck that!" Jacob cried. "I don't want you to film me like this, Edward!"

"Please, baby? No one will ever see it but you and me. Look, lately, it's been about pushing your boundaries. I know my fath… I mean Carlisle filmed you and you hated it but this is different. This is me, baby, not him. I'm not forcing you, I'm asking you. Do it for me."

Jacob sighed and struggled with the inner demons that always came back to haunt him. Edward had a way of stripping away the defenses and getting right to the heart of what fucked with Jacob's mind. Edward knew the insecurities Jacob had. He wasn't playing on them; he was forcing Jacob to face them and to overcome them. Jacob understood that but it didn't make things any easier for him. He bit his lip and when he looked back at Edward, there were tears standing in his eyes.

"Please don't ask me to do this!" he protested.

Edward set the camera down on the cart and knelt on the floor beside Jacob, taking his trembling lover into his arms in an attempt to soothe. "It's ok, baby. I know it's hard for you. I don't want to traumatize you but this is something you need to get over. He can't hurt you anymore. I love you and I will never ever share these tapes with anyone. You used to love to let me film you, remember? Back when we lived in the campus apartment and you would put on a show for me and let me film you? I miss that, baby, that innocence you used to have. I want to help you get it back. Won't you let me?"

Jacob put his arms around Edward and rested his head against his shoulder, waiting for the feeling of trepidation to pass. He'd been a submissive before. He knew that if Edward would command him to do it in just the right tone of voice that he could easily slip into headspace and get through it but it wasn't the same as doing it willingly and openly, being in the moment. That was what Edward was asking of him; to be in the moment with him. Jacob sighed and pushed back from Edward, swiping angrily at the tears standing in his eyes.

"I understand. I want to try… for you, Ed," Jacob said in a quiet voice.

"That's all I can ask of you, baby, just try," Edward replied as he stood and reached for the camera. "Just do your best. Don't worry about making it sexy at first. Make yourself feel good but stay with me, talk to me, let me know how you're feeling as you're doing it. I need your words, your voice. Let me into that head of yours. I'll make you free, Jacob, I'll let you fly."

Jacob knew those words. Carlisle had said much the same to him many times and he'd said the same to his submissives. "I'll let you fly." It meant so much more than just the words.

Jacob sat back, bending one knee up and letting his legs fall apart to give Edward a good view, then pressed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for a moment before lowering them to his nipples, stimulating them with his wet fingertips, one by one, until they were taunt and hard. He closed his eyes, his head falling back as he worked to get into the moment. Edward noticed that his lover's cock wasn't hard yet but he expected that before long, it would be wide awake.

"Yeah, baby," Edward moaned in a deep, breathy voice. "Just like that, get into it for me. Show me how good you can make yourself feel. Talk to me, baby. Tell me how it feels."

"Feels… like I'm… I don't know. I'm trying, Edward." Jacob whispered, his hand sliding down over his abs, moving through the dark curls and down to cover his cock. "I want it," Jacob whispered again.

"I want it to, baby," Edward replied in that same sultry voice. "Make it good, baby."

"I need some lube," Jacob said, glancing up at Edward and Edward, not taking the camera off of Jacob, reached behind him with one hand and felt around on the supply cart for a tube of lubricant which he tossed to Jacob. When Jacob caught the tube and began to drizzle it onto his fingers and over his hand, Edward moved back into perfect position, kneeling in front of Jacob so he could get the best shot.

Jacob took his cock in hand and began to stroke it slowly, moving his fingers over the tip, spreading the lube and reaching down to cup his balls with his other hand. Edward watched through the lens of the camera, loving the way the lube made Jacob's cock gleam in the bright lights. He resisted the urge to unfasten his own pants and jerk off.

"That's it, baby, touch it, make it feel good. Let me hear you," Edward encouraged.

"It's good," Jacob moaned as his cock began to fill and harden, elongating in his hand as he worked, his strokes becoming more firm and forceful as his other hand worked his balls.

"Open your eyes, look at me!" Edward ordered.

Jacob lifted his head slowly, his smoldering brown eyes locking onto the camera and his lips parting. He was so perfectly beautiful to Edward and he couldn't imagine having anyone else that would ever compare to Jacob. He watched, through the lens, as Jacob's hand began to speed, his fingers brushing over the tip again and again as he moved. When Jacob moaned his pleasure and his eyes drifted closed on their own, Edward moaned with him and leaned back to get more comfortable as he watched the show.

"Love you," Jacob whispered.

"Mmm, love you too, baby," Edward answered. He was a little shocked with Jacob's bravado when he reached for the lube again and coated the fingers of right hand, switching his throbbing cock to his left hand. He continued stroking himself but bent up both knees and reclined back on the pile of pillows, propped up perfectly to do what he wanted to do. His fingers moved down, past his balls and he circled his tight opening with his slickened index finger.

"Oh God damn, yes!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth as Jacob pushed just the tip inside, his mouth opening wider with the moans that were escaping unbidden. "Yes, baby! Fuck yourself with that finger. Is it good? Is it wonderful?"

"Yeah," Jacob moaned, pushing a second finger inside himself as he continued to jerk his cock with his other hand. "Wanna cum so bad…" Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, I know, baby, your right on the edge but if you let go and cum, it'll be over and right now it feels so fucking good, doesn't it? If you hold out a little longer, enjoy it, it'll be better. God, baby, the sight of you doing that, those fingers inside you, that hand on your cock…" Edward wasn't able to finish. His hand was moving to the snap of his shorts, yanking the front of then open and shoving inside to find his erection.

Jacob's eyes were open now as he watched Edward pulling his cock out of the front of his pants, one handed and jerking off in time to his own movements. "Damn!" Jacob moaned and scooted closer to Edward. "Put that damn camera down on something and get over here! I'm ready for you! I want your cock in my ass!"

"Be right there!" Edward shouted as he laid the camera down on a box of supplies near the mattress and stripped off his cargo shorts. He was on Jacob in a moment, shoving his legs back and pushing into him with no other preparation as Jacob was already lubed and opened up for him. "Fuck!" Edward cried out as he bottomed out against his lover.

"Hard!" Jacob hissed, looking up at Edward with those dark, sultry eyes. "Fuck me hard, like you mean it!"

"Oh as you wish!" Edward replied and began to thrust, his hips driving his cock deep into Jacob's willing body. Edward braced his hands on either side of Jacob's head, looking down into those mesmerizing eyes as he moved, loving the tightness, the incredible heat of Jacob's body. "Love you, baby!" he gasped.

"Love you too," Jacob answered, staring back at Edward. Jacob kept his eyes open, stayed right there in the moment with Edward.

"Am I hurting you?" Edward asked, clenching his teeth and hoping desperately that he wasn't.

"No, just don't stop!" Jacob answered, thrusting up from beneath to meet Edward. "I need it!"

"You got it, baby. I'll always give it to you, any time you want it. God, you feel so good, so tight, so warm. Mine, all mine!" Edward growled possessively as he literally slammed into Jacob, driving his hips against the mattress. "So close, Jake, so close…"

"Yeah, yes! Give it to me!" Jacob cried, clutching at Edward's back and leaving red stripes as his short nails dug into the skin on the way down to grip Edward's ass as the muscles contracted and moved with the force of his thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, I can't… Oh God, yes, please yes…" Jacob trailed off, his body clenching around Edward almost painfully as he shot ribbons of cum onto Edward's stomach. Edward didn't even try to hold back when he felt his lover's orgasm stroking him. He fell against Jacob, cumming so hard that he saw stars behind his tightly closed eyes. He wasn't sure what sort of nonsense he spouted at that moment; something about being Jacob's slave for life, but it didn't matter.

Neither of them noticed the blinking red light on the camera next to them. Neither of them gave it a second thought as they lay together in the afterglow. The camera had captured everything, every moment, every spoken vow and word of love. The camera was the only witness to their private act of love. When they got up to get dressed a short while later, the camera filmed on, silent in the dark room, until the battery died. They had completely forgotten it. Nothing like a hard, fast, animal fuck to make you forget the important things like turning off a camera or locking the door to a playroom when you leave it.


	14. Chapter 14

Houston Nights

Chapter Fourteen

"Does it make you angry when I remind you of him?" Jasper asked as he ran his hand down Seth's back.

"No, Sir!" Seth answered through gritted teeth. The boy was chained to the ceiling beams by his shackled wrists, his eyes covered with a blindfold and his toes barely touching the floor. He was naked and straining in his bonds.

"I think you lie," Jasper replied. "No, I'm sure of it!" Jasper traced the marks made by the flogger on Seth's caramel colored skin. "Must I beat his memory from your mind? Will you ever get tired of pretending that Jacob Black is some kind of hero? He's not! He's a fucked up mess of a man and likely he will never be all right. You, however, have a chance at a better life. No one ever did the things to you that he suffered through."

Jasper's breath caught in his chest and he struggled to keep the emotion out of his voice. Seth didn't know about Jacob's past and it wasn't Jasper's place to tell him those things.

"Wha… what do you mean, Sir?" Seth asked. "What happened to Jacob?"

Jasper paused to decide how best to answer and then gave Seth another subtle slap with his flogger. "Don't concern yourself with what happened to Jacob. Jacob is no longer a part of your life. You don't belong to him and you never did. You're my submissive now!" Jasper punctuated his point with two more firm slaps, then dropped the flogger and began to caress Seth's glowing skin.

"Mmm, you color so well, Seth," he purred against the back of the bound boy's neck. "Would you like to see it?"

"Only if Sir wishes me to," Seth answered obediently but with an air of resistance made obvious as the answer was spoken through clenched teeth.

Jasper sighed and ripped away the blindfold. Seth was positioned in such a way that if he turned his head slightly, he could see into the full length mirror on the back of Jasper's closet door. He glanced at the mirror, then dropped his head and worked to steady his breathing. "You have a good hand, Sir. Better, actually than…" Seth trailed off, unwilling to speak the name of the man he'd been thinking of. Jasper chose to let the remark go.

"You realize that after punishment comes the reward, don't you?" Jasper asked, pressing his hips against Seth and grinding a bit to relieve the growing want in his highly strung body.

"Yes, Sir!" Seth perked up.

"I might be kind enough to let you cum, boy. Would that please you?"

"Oh, yes Sir!" Seth cried, tossing his head to throw his long bangs out of his eyes.

Jasper reached up and unfastened the cuffs, taking Seth's wrists into his hands to examine them for damage. Finding none, he gestured for the boy to lie down on the bed. Seth walked, a bit stiffly, over to the full size bed and stretched out face down. He knew the drill. Jasper took a seat beside him to examine the boy's back for torn skin. Finding none, and rather smugly satisfied with his first solo attempt at flogging, Jasper smiled to himself then traced the marks with the tip of one finger.

"What do you think your reward should be, Seth?" Jasper asked.

"That Master allows me to please him!" Seth answered enthusiastically.

Jasper was taken in for a moment by the boy's open desire to please. It was something in his relationship with Jacob that Jasper had never quite mastered himself. He had always loved Jake but that need to put his Master's desires above his own… that had never been as easy for him. For Seth, who was obviously more experienced in submission, it was as easy as breathing. Seth rolled to his side and gave Jasper a long, languid stare, his eyes passing over the older man's body with a kind of appraising desire. Jasper was thrown out of his headspace momentarily and struggled to maintain control. He was fighting the sensations and that wasn't what it was supposed to be about. Submission and Domination was not about a struggle for place. It was about unfulfilled needs; Jasper's and Seth's. Jasper had to keep his head. He had to lead. Seth would easily take over and top from the bottom if he allowed it.

"I don't recall giving you permission to look at me, boy!" Jasper scolded and Seth immediately dropped his eyes. "I think maybe your punishment wasn't strong enough."

Seth watched as Jasper rummaged through the drawer on the bedside table until he'd found what he sought. When Seth spied the nipple clamps in Jasper's hands, he nearly writhed on the bed. Jasper couldn't quite catch the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he noticed the boy's predicament. "Know what these are, boy?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, Sir!" Seth answered.

"On your back for me!" Jasper leaned over Seth's supine form and rubbed at each nipple in turn before applying the clamps and checking them for just the right tightness. He wanted them to sting and burn, not cause numbness. Seth moaned and bit down on his lip. For Jasper, it was not quite the reaction he'd wanted. Seth obviously enjoyed the clamps. Jasper had no aversion to Seth feeling pleasure but he'd hoped the boy would find the sensation at least somewhat painful. Jasper didn't have the stomach to make the clamps so tight that they would impede circulation.

"Like them, do you?" Jasper asked, giving the clamps a flick with his fingernail. Seth purred and his lean body lifted off the mattress, his hips canting toward Jasper. The older man smiled and traced the tips of his fingers slowly down the sides of Seth's chest; stopping at the boy's misbehaving hips to restrain them down against the bed.

"I think I'd like to see a show, Seth. Touch yourself for me!" Jasper breathed backing away from Seth and moving to position himself at the foot of the bed. Seth quickly wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke, his eyes drifting closed as he worked himself into a natural rhythm. Jasper's finger's ghosted along the length of his cock, still imprisoned in the leather pants he wore. He silently cursed himself for dressing the part and wished he'd had the foresight to wear something less restrictive. Leather would be a bitch to get cum stains out of.

Seth's hand began to pick up speed on his cock, the head dripping pre-cum as he moved faster and faster, his breathing catching. "Tell me how it feels. Is it good, boy?" Jasper asked.

"God… feels… I love it, Sir; love to do this, to show my Master… Mmmm, so good!" Seth moaned, his voice tight and deep.

Jasper watched Seth's movements, his face, the sweat breaking out on his body. How many times had Jasper been in much the same spot, wanting release, dying for it and hoping his Master would allow it? Who was Seth thinking of as his hand sped on his cock. Was it Jasper? As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jasper was struggling with his own demons. He wanted Seth to give in and submit completely but he felt the boy was holding back. Two weeks now he'd been training Seth in the evenings after class. They'd found a rhythm together but Jasper sensed that Seth was still not completely vested in it. He was desperate to drive Jacob Black from the boy's mind; no, from both their minds. The phantom of their former dominant lived in both their dreams still. Jasper was fighting hard not to fall in love with Seth. That wouldn't help either of them. But still, each time he looked into those haunted dark eyes, he was reminded of the vulnerability that had been so easily exploited by Jacob when he'd played with Seth.

Jasper leaned up and brushed his hand along Seth's straining thigh. "Want to cum boy?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Mmm, Master… if it pleases you…" Seth moaned, his eyes still tightly closed while he fisted his cock.

Jasper felt the cold, sensation move along his nerve endings. Seth was hiding from him. His eyes were closed and he was shut off from Jasper. Seth was reeling in his own fantasy; a fantasy that was dominated by a taller, more muscular man. A man with dark brown eyes and a full, sensual mouth, a man who still held them both, master and submissive in the palm of his hand. Seth was dreaming about Jacob. If Jasper had been harboring any hopes that it was otherwise, those hopes were dashed when he gave his submissive the order he'd been waiting for.

"You man cum, boy!"

Jasper tried not to flinch when Seth cried out another man's name as he found his release. He pretended he'd not heard his former Master's name on the litany of praise Seth gave in that moment. Jasper swallowed hard and felt his own erection dying as the realization dawned on him that Seth might be submitting physically but he would never ever submit emotionally. The only man that boy would ever want was thousands of miles away. Oh how well Jasper knew that. He couldn't fault Seth for wanting something better. He dreamed the same dreams each and every night himself. It was those same hands, that mouth, that cock that he wanted too. He silently wondered if either of them would ever break free of it… of Jacob.

#

Jacob's cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his suit jacket as he was walking out of the court house. He shifted his brief case to his other hand and fished in his pocket for the phone. The number on the screen was Edward's. He leaned against the wall, sitting his brief case down and unlocked the screen to answer.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, trying to shield himself from the press of people filing out of the doors behind him.

"Baby, um, did you go back downstairs this morning before you went to work?" Edward's voice had a tremulous edge to it that made the prickles of worry start up Jacob's spine.

"No, why would I?" Jacob asked shifting to lean fully against the wall.

"Well, I… um…" Edward was stalling.

"What the hell is it? Spit it out, Masen!" Jacob urged.

"The camera… it's… we left it downstairs last night. I forgot to turn it off.."

"Well, go the fuck down and get it! No big deal!" Jacob interrupted.

"Yeah, it is a big deal. I think we forgot to lock the playroom door last night. I know I didn't lock it. Did you?"

Jacob felt his breath catch and he stood up straight. The look on his face startling some of the people leaving the courthouse as they moved a few feet away from the bristling, young attorney with the reputation for ruthlessness.

"YOU DIDN'T LOCK IT? WHAT?" Jacob nearly screamed into the phone.

"Jake, calm down. I went downstairs to get the camera and it's gone. The door to the playroom was standing slightly open. Someone… maybe the janitor… look, I don't know who found it but someone did. Who would have access to that part of the building?"

Jacob was too shaken to think calmly. He braced himself against the wall again and fought the urge to slide down it. People were watching him and some of them had heard his little outburst. He took a few steadying breaths then yanked up his brief case and stormed through the crowds, lifting his hand to hail a cab as he rushed.

"I'm on my way back to the office and when I get there… fuck it!" Jacob cursed as he hung up on Edward and shoved the phone into his pocket.

On the cab ride back to his building, Jacob ran through a list in his mind, of anyone who might have been able to gain access to that basement. It could have been any one of his employees. The only other people in the building at the time he and Edward had played had been the security guards, two men he'd hired himself, the front desk attendant, and Angela Webber his secretary. Angela had stayed late to clean up some of the files. He didn't suspect her for even a split second. That meant that only the guards or the front desk attendant… unless someone else had been in the building.

Jacob had always hated being filmed. He despised it when Carlisle had done it to him and when Edward had asked him to do it the night before, Jacob had been resistant. This situation they were now in was exactly the reason he hated it so much. If that tape were to get out… Jacob pushed that possibility deep down. More than likely, he'd get a letter asking for money in order to have the tape returned. Maybe Edward was just pulling his strings and had the tape with him. When the cab pulled up in front of the Black, Masen and Newton building, Jacob was already high strung. When the elevator doors opened on his offices, he was moments away from a massive coronary.

Jacob stomped blindly down the hallway toward his private office and threw open the door, slamming it shut behind him. The office staff was all used to Jacob's violent temper and mercurial moods. No one paid it any mind. Edward was sitting at Jacob's desk with his head in his hands. When he looked up at Jacob, there could be no doubt that the situation was just as serious as Jacob had feared. This was no joke. The tape was missing.

Authors Note: Ok, so most of you have picked up on the fact that I'm not on ffn as much as I used to be. My personal life had gotten somewhat complicated as of late and I don't have nearly as much free time as I used to have. I'm trying to wrap up the two fics I have open right now and I don't plan to start any new ones for a bit so… That said, to answer the questions I've been getting… no, I'm not leaving, just taking a break and yes, it's for a good reason. Nuff said!


	15. Chapter 15

Houston Nights

Chapter Fifteen

Seth shuffled over to the door of his room and stuck his head out. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked the hall attendant.

"You got a phone call," the attendant answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the payphone mounted on the wall near the guard desk.

Seth made his way down the hallway, flanked by the attendant and picked up the receiver that had been carefully laid on top of the phone box. "Hello?"

"Hey, cuz! It's me, Paul. Loving New York so far but the weather here kind of sucks. How's kiddie jail?"

Seth heard the unmistakable sound of a cigarette lighter snapping open and Paul exhaling on the other end of the line. He took a deep breath and asked the question he didn't really want to hear the answer to. "Paul, what the hell are you doing in New York? I told you I was done with the revenge idea. Whitlock isn't a bad guy after all. He's my friend now and as for what happened in New York…"

"Hold up there pup! I buy what you said about the Whitlock guy but I can't swallow that shit about the lawyer being all innocent. That sick fucker had to know he was screwing an underage kid. I don't care what you say, Seth. Jacob Black isn't that fucking stupid!"

"What are you saying, Paul? Have you done something to Jacob? If you have I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, exactly, Seth? You're locked in juvie jail and I'm free. You're the one who called me for help, remember?"

"Hold on a minute. What have you done, exactly? Did you hurt Jacob?" Seth's heart leapt into his throat and he felt the blood run from his body as he struggled to remain in control and keep his voice low enough that the guards and attendants at the nearby desk wouldn't overhear.

"Hell no! That sick perv hung himself and his sicko lover with him. Security ain't as tight at his building as he might hope. I waltzed right in with a crew that was hauling in a new furnace and carried some tools for the guys. Wound up in the basement and you will never believe what I found there. Well, actually, I guess you would believe it since you're just as sick in the head as he is. Any who, I managed to get my hands on something that your precious, pedo lawyer will be dying to get back. You and me, kido, we can make a shit load of money!"

"Paul, what have you done?" Seth asked, his fear and anxiety rising to the level of near panic.

"You'll find out tomorrow. I sent you a copy of what I got so you can look at it. I paid to have it sent to you overnight and it's marked confidential. I don't suppose you'll have any trouble with security there. The letter with it says it's a family Christmas video but it sure as hell ain't. Maybe you can get your new bff, Whitlock to get it to you safely. Listen, kid, I gotta go. I'll be in touch. I'll send your regards to Mr. Black."

Seth stood clutching the phone in his sweaty hand, his heart continuing to race as the line went dead. He turned to the attendant as he hung up the phone. "I need to see Major Whitlock, please, it's an emergency."

#

"Edward, we've reviewed the security tape a thousand times. I don't see anyone I recognize on it. The only people who had access to the basement were the guys installing the new furnace and they wouldn't have had any reason to go near the playroom. That part of the basement is off limits!" Jacob insisted, running his hand through his hair and standing it up on end.

Edward turned toward his lover, noticing Jacob's frazzled expression and the three days of stubble on his face. Edward was temporarily fascinated by that rough edge to Jacob's usual meticulous appearance. Despite the quandary they were both in; he couldn't help but feel aroused at the change in Jacob. Somehow, worried, anxious, Jacob appealed to the would-be rescuer in Edward much more strongly than the hard-case always in control lawyer that most everyone else saw.

"Baby, there is absolutely nothing else we can do but wait and hope for the best. No one has even made any attempt to contact us yet and it's not like the tape's gonna end of on the evening news or anything. If someone sends it to my father then he certainly won't be shocked by it. In all likelihood, the sick fuck will get off on it. I doubt anyone would think to send it to your family. Maybe the cleaning lady…"

"Edward, no one goes in that room but you and I! God damn it, why did I let you talk me into that shit? I didn't want to be filmed! I swear, lately you just keep pushing and pushing me to do shit I don't even want to do! You always say I need to have my boundaries broadened and that I need to get over the things that frighten me but that's not really true, is it? Isn't it rather about control and manipulation? Maybe you're not so different than your father after all!"

Edward watched as Jacob stalked past him and slammed the door to the office. He sank down in Jacob's chair and cradled his aching head in his hands. Lately, Jacob's volatile temper had been playing on Edward's frail nerves. He could only take so much of the walking on eggshells that he had to do around his lover. Jacob had always been a powder keg about to blow and it took so little to set him off. Edward sat back against the chair, remembering the wonderful vacation they'd taken to the islands just after Jasper had left Jacob. It had been a time of rediscovering their old, lost love and a return to the innocence of their youth. For Edward, it had been the best time of his life. Now he was questioning if he could even go on with Jacob.

#

"Martin, you don't understand! If that tape gets into the wrong hands…"

"Jacob, what exactly do you purpose I should do about this? I have no idea who might have taken it and even if I did, it's doubtful I could do anything to make the situation any better. Your future and mine, the clubs… everything is in limbo right now depending on how successful Jasper is and now you spring this shit on me? What the hell were the two of you thinking? And honestly, Jacob, you've changed so much in the last 6 months that sometimes I don't even recognize you. You used to be the most hard core dominant I knew but now… you seem to have gone over completely to the other side."

Jacob sat down on the couch beside Martin and sighed in defeat. He reached for the decanter of bourbon and poured himself a glass. Martin flinched but made no move to stop him. Jacob tilted up the glass and swallowed a mouthful of the burning liquid, his eyes clenching tightly as it seared a path down his throat and warmed his stomach. Martin watched his young friend ease back against the couch.

"Has anyone contacted you yet?" he asked almost hesitantly, not really wanting to set Jacob off again.

"No," Jacob sighed, swirling the glass and staring listlessly at the contents. "I guess all we can do is sit back and wait for the storm to hit."

"Really, my boy, have you turned submissive on me?" Martin asked, turning to the side and easing his arm along the back of the couch behind Jacob.

Jacob ran his hand over his eyes and swallowed. "Sometimes I play the Dominant role but it's only with Jasper. When he was here, back here I mean, I felt like I was alive and whole again. Now that he's gone… Martin, Edward won't give me that, the surrender. He wants it of me and I don't mind giving it to him but I think sometimes that I only do it as a way of keeping him in my life. I need him to be there for me but I need…" Jacob trailed off and Martin slid his arm down wrapping it protectively around the younger man's shoulders.

"You need Jasper, don't you?" he asked, his hand making small circles on the back of Jacob's neck.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed, leaning unconsciously into the touch.

"You have to have it, the dominance. You need it like you need breath, air; water but Edward won't give it to you. You love him, Edward and you want to keep him so you become whatever it is that you think he needs you to be even if that means your submitting to him. Jasper fulfilled that need in you to dominate and control. Am I shooting far off the mark here?"

"No, I guess I'm just falling apart again. It seems like I can't keep myself under control anymore. Hey, this is totally out of the subject but that kid who shot me, James? Is he really still in Carlisle's basement?"

"Yes, he is, Jacob. I know your Edward was recently there and observed James in the dungeon. Carlisle has been working him over much as he did with you when you were there. He thinks he can help James…"

"Martin! You have to make him let that boy go!" Jacob insisted, sitting up and shrugging off Martin's arm. "No one deserves to be kept prisoner and tortured like that!"

"Jacob, if James were still free, he might harm you or those you love. Let Carlisle work with him and maybe he can help him. He's confident that James is turning. Just give it some more time. If you're so concerned about it, maybe you should go take a look at things for yourself."

"I can't go back there, not now, not ever." Jacob sighed and stood up, draining the last of his bourbon. "I need to be getting back. Edward will be wondering what happened to me."

Martin followed Jacob to the door and reached for the young mans' shoulder, turning Jacob to face him. Martin traced his fingers along Jacob's unshaven jawline and brushed them over his full lips. "So beautiful, so broken, if only…"

"If only what?" Jacob asked, his large, brown eyes fixed on Martin's.

"If only I'd been the one to find you first. I would have cherished you, not destroyed you," Martin vowed, and then leaned down and captured the younger man's mouth in a hard, dirty kiss.

Jacob pulled away, his lips swollen and reached up to touch his mouth, his face frozen in a look of complete surprise but his skin flushed with the sudden arousal of it all. "Why did you do that?" he gasped.

Martin grinned good naturedly. "Just something I always wanted to do, my boy. Run back to your manipulator. You can't seem to live without him. I hope he doesn't convince you do to anything else unsavory and stupid before I see you again.

#

Jasper opened the door and was shocked to see Seth with one of the attendants. "I'm sorry, sir. He insisted on seeing you and wouldn't settle down."

"Its fine, come in, Seth," Jasper replied, ushering Seth into his room and closing the door in the shocked attendants face. "What seems to be the problem?" Jasper asked as he lit a cigarette and leaned back against the kitchen table. He listened as Seth quickly and breathlessly told him all about the phone call with Paul. When Seth finally finished, the boy looked pale.

"I don't even want to know what he's sending me, Sir! What if he's done something to Jacob and filmed it? I can't bear to watch! Oh, God, Master!" Seth broke down utterly and began to sob, his face in his hands.

"There, there, boy!" Jasper soothed, stepping over to Seth and pulling the distraught boy into his arms. "If something had happened to Jacob, I'd have been notified by now!"

Seth seemed to calm somewhat but would not be gainsaid. "Please, Sir, won't you call him and make sure?"

Jasper swallowed hard and turned to look at his cell phone lying on the counter. He decided to call Edward instead. If Paul had plans for Jacob then he didn't want Jacob to be worried without cause. Jasper picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. He'd warn Edward and then let him decide what to do about things. Unfortunately, the phone went directly to voice mail. Jasper left a message and then dialed Mike.

"Mike Newton!" the chipper voice answered.

"Hey, it's Jasper. Is everything ok on your end? That Paul character just told Seth that he has something he's sending down here. Apparently he snuck into the building and took something…"

"Oh, well, that might explain things. Edward and Jacob have been locked in Jacob's office yelling at each other all day. I'm not sure what's up but Jacob is really and I mean really pissed!"

"But he's ok, Jacob I mean?" Jasper asked.

"Well, other than being pissed, he seems to be, I mean I don't think anything happened to him if that's what you mean," Mike answered.

Seth had been listening to the conversation and relaxed in Jasper's arms. Jasper bid Mike goodbye and asked him to see if he could reach either Edward or Jacob and have them call when they could, then he took Seth to the couch and sat down.

"All we can do is wait, sweetheart. Tomorrow we'll find out what Paul is sending to you and then we'll deal with it, ok? Whatever this is, we can work it out. I won't let him do anything to hurt you and we won't let him do anything to harm Jacob." Yet even as he made this promise, Jasper wasn't so certain. Only the package that Paul was sending would tell them if that vow had been made in vain.


	16. Chapter 16

Houston Nights

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper held the package addressed to Seth in his shaking hands. The secretary had notified him of the arrival of said package only moments before and now he had only to tear the wrapping away to discover exactly what it was that Paul felt he had on Jacob. Jasper had sent for Seth and had him removed from his class so they could open the package together. Though Seth would be there in a matter of minutes, the wait was nearly unbearable for Jasper.

The knock at his door, though expected, startled Jasper none the less and he dropped the package on the table and went quickly to open it. He ushered Seth inside and led him to the table where they both stared at the bulky envelop as though it was a spider about to bite them.

"Well, boy, I guess there's nothing left to do but open it up. It's addressed to you so go ahead and do the honors," Jasper instructed, gesturing toward the package.

Seth reached out slowly and picked it up, then quickly tore into the wrapping. As the discarded envelop fell away, it revealed a VCR tape. Seth held it up and glanced at his new Master.

"Looks like Paul video-taped Jacob and Edward doing something compromising," Jasper said as he reached for the tape. "Let's have a look at it and see how bad this is."

Jasper shoved the tape into the VCR beneath his flat screen and then he joined Seth on the couch in front of it. It took only a moment for the screen to light up clearly and the visual was more than Seth could take. When it became apparent to Seth that Edward was video-taping Jacob and that his former Dom did not seem to be very willing to be taped, Seth covered his face and turned, pressing into Jasper's side.

"Please turn it off, Master. I don't want to see Jacob like that. I don't want to remember him this way. He was my Dom and that's how I will always see him. Not like this, not being someone else's submissive… I can't watch it!"

"Settle down, boy! You might as well come to terms with the truth about him. Jacob is a switch and I know it for certain because I've played that role with him before. He needs it both ways. Many Doms are like that. He was once a slave whether willing or no and some part of him will always be. Just relax, you don't have to watch if you don't want to but I need to see exactly what happens here."

Jasper continued to watch the tape all the way to the end. Though it eventually ran out of battery, he watched it until the tape went blank and the camera shut off. There was nothing after that. He sat back and thought about what he'd just witnessed. Edward and Jacob making love caught on video. Paul had managed to get his hands on a copy of the tape, though how he'd done it, Jasper still wasn't entirely certain. He needed to think about all of this but he had to make a phone call first.

He left Seth sitting on the couch and stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jasper took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and then dialed Jacob's cell phone.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Master. I'm sorry to have to bother you like this and so early but I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

Jasper trembled as he relayed the information to Jacob. Of course, Jacob wasn't the least bit surprised to learn that the phone call related to the missing video tape. He was rather shocked that the tape had been taken by a relative of Seth's. When Jasper went silent, he stood waiting for Jacob to say something but the line remained quiet.

"Master? Sir? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Jasper, I'm still here," Jacob sighed. "I don't know what he plans to do but he hasn't made any attempt to contact us yet. Has he called Seth since last night? Can Seth get in contact with him?"

"I don't know, Master. I think Seth might be able to reach him but I'm not sure it will have much effect on whatever Paul means to do. I guess we just sit back and wait to see if he tries anything. My guess is that he'll try to use it to hurt you since he sees you as the reason for Seth being where he is right now. Would you please contact us if you do hear from him? I'll keep you abreast of anything that occurs here," Jasper promised.

"Yes, Jasper, please keep in touch if you find out anything and let us know right away. I'm sorry you got pulled into this shit…" Jacob didn't finish.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sir. I know this is hardly the time to say this but… well, it was sure good to hear your voice again, Master."

"You too, boy, you too," Jacob answered.

Jasper walked slowly back into the living room and faced the boy seated on his sofa. "Seth, I need you to try and get in contact with Paul again. See if he'll tell you exactly what he plans to do with the tape and try to find out where he's staying if you can. Bella can usually handle damage control for the firm but we should try and help any way we can. I'm afraid the ball is squarely in your court right now, Seth."

"Yes, Master, I'll call him. Would it be ok if I use your private phone, the one in your room?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jasper answered, gesturing toward his bedroom and the land line on his bedside table.

Seth walked past him with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking very dejected and low. Jasper wondered what if anything, Seth might be able to discover and if it would even help. At the moment, his hands were twitching to get ahold of Paul Lahote and teach him that invading the privacy of other people, especially if those people were precious to Jasper Whitlock, was very, very stupid!

Seth emerged a few minutes later and seemed to be in better spirits. "Master, I discovered that he's staying with a friend of his on the lower east side. I have an address. I told him that I was getting out on a furlough this weekend and was planning on coming to New York. He said he'd be there for a couple days more. That might give Bella a chance to do what she does. Maybe they can go over there and shake him up. That Mike Newton guy, he could probably do it. I'm still shocked that he's as old as he is. He really had me snowed over!"

"What exactly does Paul plan to do with the tape?" Jasper asked.

"He said he was going to use it to ruin Jacob's reputation but I doubt if he realizes that most of the city has already seen Jacob's picture on the front page of the newspaper, coming out of the Rosewood in disguise. Jacob doesn't really care that much about his lifestyle being broadcast to the world anymore. I doubt if Edward would want that tape getting out though."

Jasper frowned, wondering what kind of mischief Paul would work before it was over but he made a snap decision. "Give me the address so I can call and let them know it."

Seth handed over a scrap of paper on which he'd written the address Paul gave him and Jasper texted it to Jacob immediately. Moments later, he got a return text indicating that Jacob had received it.

"What now, Sir?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around Jasper's waist and leaning into the taller man.

"Now, boy, we wait, "Jasper replied.

"I wish…" Seth trailed off.

"What do you wish boy?"

"That I'd kept my damn mouth shut!" Seth answered.

"Yeah, maybe now you realize that all this shit could have been avoided if you'd just learn to lay low. I think I can teach you how to keep that mouth of yours shut though."

Seth shivered against Jasper and smiled. "Yes, Sir, I'm sure you could."

Jasper gestured to the floor at his feet and Seth dropped obediently to his knees, hands clasped together behind his back, head up and eyes down. Jasper walked slowly around the kneeling boy and appraised his form. "Good, very good, now, let's play a game of chance, shall we? We'll see just how well you can follow along with the rules. From this point on, when you are alone with me, you will be in the character. You will not speak unless I give you leave to do so. You will not touch yourself or obtain release in any form unless you have been ordered by me to do so. Oh, and boy, I will know if you have. You will keep your eyes down and you will be the perfect picture of submission. Your right to make your own decisions is now mine and mine totally. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master!" Seth answered, his voice clear and calm.

"Excellent, now, I said something about keeping that mouth of yours still…" Jasper stopped moving directly in front of Seth and reached down to open the front of his jeans. He pushed his boxers down and took his hardening cock out, holding it loosely in his grip as he eyed Seth closely for a reaction. "I think you know exactly what to do with this, boy. Now don't disappoint me! When you open that big mouth of yours again, I hope you remember this mess and how much trouble you've caused for yourself and your former Master!"

Seth swallowed hard and tilted his head forward, opening his mouth willingly for Jasper who hesitated not even a minute but thrust forward, immediately loving the tight, wet, heated cavern of Seth's willing mouth.

#

Bella and Mike sat in the cab outside the drab-looking brownstone on the lower east side of Manhattan. The address indicated that the apartment Paul claimed he was staying at was just inside this building on the third floor. Mike was itching to go inside but Bella wanted to play it cool and watch for a bit.

"Honey, we've been sitting here for over an hour and I'm tired of letting the meter run. Let's just go up there and confront this asshole…"

"Baby, leave the thinking to me, please. I have a plan!" Bella winked and stepped out of the car. "Sit back and watch me work!"

Mike grumbled to himself but waited in the car as the woman he loved trotted brazenly up the stairs of the brownstone and pushed open the door. He was more than slightly nervous about letting her go in alone but she would not be gainsaid. The girl knew what she was doing and she was utterly fearless. Besides, he had the address and he would go inside if he needed to.

Bella knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, a middle-aged, Hispanic woman opened the door a crack and looked out through the door chain.

"I help you?" she asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for Paul, is he here?" Bella asked, smiling broadly.

"Paul! A woman for you!" the woman at the door yelled as she pulled the chain off and held the door open for Bella.

Bella stepped into the apartment, keeping the front door in sight in case she needed to make a quick getaway. A baby played on the hardwood floor and an old man sat in a recliner in the corner, watching a football game on the television.

"Who the hell is it?" a deep voice asked as a very handsome, muscular, young man walked into the room.

"It's me, Paul, been missing you, baby, where ya been?" Bella asked, winking at the young man.

"Do I know you?" Paul asked, looking mildly confused.

"What do you mean do you know me?" Bella cried. "You better not act like you don't know me, Paul Lahote!"

"Seriously, girl, I can't remember you from anywhere. How do you know me?" Paul asked.

"You're framing one of my former lovers and I don't appreciate it!" Bella shouted, shoving past the recliner full of old man and grabbing Paul by the front of his shirt.

She pushed Paul backward and into the kitchen before he could process the situation. He tripped and landed on his ass in one of the kitchen chairs with Bella standing over the top of him.

"I want it!" She yelled loudly and pounded on the table top with her fist to emphasize her point. "Get me that damn tape and hand it over or I'll publish the pictures I took of you with your lover last night!"

"What the fuck!" Paul exclaimed in shock. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Save it asshole! I got the pictures and I'll use em so hand over the damn tape! And don't play dumb with me! You got exactly five minutes to produce it or my partner goes to the press with the shit we got on you! I don't really think you want the world to know you slept with a 16 year old boy last night, do ya?"

"What are you talking about? That kid was not 16! He showed me ID…"

"And you believed that?" Bella laughed and threw her head back. "Two can play at that game, jerk! What? You think I couldn't find a willing 16 year old kid to play along with a set up?"

"Look, you want the damn tape, I'll get it for ya, just don't go giving any pictures to the cops, ok?" Paul said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hop to!" Bella yelled, backing up so Paul could stand and move past her. Moments later, he reappeared with the video tape and Jacob's camcorder.

"Here it is and here's their camera back. Listen, lady, you better give me the pictures you got or I'll…"

"You won't do shit, Lahote! You got exactly 2 hours to clear out of Manhattan before I call the cops. If your still here after that then the pictures go to the authorities and I assure you, that sweet boy you screwed last night will be happy to sing the words "rape victim" if I pay him enough…"

"Fine, fine, I'm going! Shit! I'm going!" Paul shouted.

#

Jacob paced back and forth, nervously chewing on his nails as he waited for some word from Bella and Mike. Bella had been insistent that Jacob allow her to handle the situation and truth be told, Jacob was glad to leave it to her. That woman was the best damage control agent he'd ever come across and she'd had to run defense for him plenty of times over the years he'd known her. When the door bell sounded, he practically ran to unlock it.

Mike stepped into Jacob's apartment holding the camcorder in one hand and the tape in the other. He grinned as he held them out to Jacob. "All too easy for that bitch! Glad she'd on our side, aren't you?" he laughed as Jacob snatched the items away from him.

"Fuck yeah, I'm glad!" Jacob sighed. He waited till Mike left before throwing the tape into the VCR to see if it was the right one. He hoped that Paul had not made any copies but if he had, they had the pictures to use against him and Jacob had no qualms about what they'd done to get their "evidence".

It was several more hours before Edward finally showed up and Jacob met him at the front door with a glass of wine. "Got it back!" he cried with a smile.

"Thank fuck for that!" Edward sighed. "Now maybe life can get back to normal again!"

"I'm never going to let you film me ever again!" Jacob declared.

"Never say never, baby. You don't know what I might ask you do to next," Edward teased, easing closer to Jacob and taking the dark haired man into his arms.

Jacob squirmed as Edward pressed kisses against the corner of his full mouth and ran his hands up the back of Jacob's shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Edward reached for Jacob's face, tilting it up so he could kiss his lover hard and breathless.

Jacob was panting when Edward broke the kiss. He watched the buttons on his shirt opening under Edward's skilled fingers and felt the draft of cool air against his skin when the shirt was pushed off his shoulders to fall to the floor behind him. Edward knelt down and began to tug at Jacob's belt, opening it and yanking it through the loops of his pants. It joined the shirt on the floor.

"Baby, what are you…?" Jacob began.

"I'm gonna make it up to you for all this worry," Edward answered as he opened the front of Jacob's jeans and tugged them and his boxers down over his hips. Jacob stepped out of them and allowed Edward to remove his socks next. "Come here," Edward encouraged, taking Jacob by the hand and leading him over to the couch.

Jacob cringed when his back hit the cool leather of the sofa but warmed up immediately when a now naked Edward joined him and draped his body possessively over Jacob's. Edward began to rub against his lover, pushing his hardening cock against Jacob's.

"Fuck!" Jacob moaned. "Damn it, do you ever get tired of fucking?"

"Never," Edward breathed against Jacob's ear, and then licked along the shell of it, watching for the perceptible shudder that he knew would follow that action. "Love to fuck you, baby but right now; I want you to fuck me!"

Edward leaned up and grinned down at Jacob. He loved the way Jacob's face and upper chest had blushed into a deep red the way it always did when he was aroused. Edward leaned down one more time and captured his lover's swollen lips in a molten kiss before sitting up and turning away for a moment to retrieve something from the pocket of his jeans that lay on the floor next to the couch.

"Lube? Really, Edward? You carry that shit in your fucking pockets now?" Jacob laughed.

"Always wanna be ready for you baby!" Edward answered, reaching behind to push two fingers into himself.

Jacob watched breathless as Edward rocked back onto his own fingers, his cock hard and twitching up against his stomach, his breath coming in fast, hitched gasps. Jacob loved the way Edward's body reacted when he was aroused and the sheen of sweat that always broke out on that fair skin. He reached up to run his fingers over Edward's taunt nipples, coaxing a low, protracted moan from him.

"Like that, baby?" Jacob hummed.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Edward hissed.

Jacob laughed, and then jerked his head up to capture one in his skilled mouth.

"Christ!" Edward yelled, yanking his fingers out and pushing down on Jacob's shoulders. "Quit it or I'll cum before I even get on you!"

"Well, don't let me stop you! This bull's ready to ride!"

"I hope to hold on for more than 8 seconds!" Edward answered as he reached for Jacob's cock, coating it liberally with the lube that was still on his hands. Jacob watched, wide-eyed as Edward lowered himself very slowly down its pulsing length until he was fully seated.

"Damn it, Jacob! You're so fucking big! I'll never get used to this!" Edward moaned as Jacob grabbed his hips hard enough to leave bruises and began to thrust upward against Edward, driving even deeper into the tight heat.

"Been thinking about you all day, Edward!" Jacob said, his voice deep, husky, just the way Edward liked it.

"Yeah?" Edward gasped as he rode Jacob hard and fast, his hands braced on his lover's broad shoulders.

"Fuck yeah! Been wondering if you were thinking about me too. Obviously have been haven't ya? Been wanting my big cock up that tight ass, have you? Been thinking about how sore you'll be tomorrow?"

"Shut up! You're gonna make me cum! God damn!" Edward hissed, clenching his teeth. He let go of Jacob's shoulder and wrapped his hand around the base of his own leaking cock in an effort to stave off his orgasm but he made the mistake of looking down at Jacob and one glimpse of his lover, sweat covered, eyes narrowed, lips moist, inviting with that predatory look on his handsome face was almost too much for Edward.

"Love me, baby?" Jacob asked, running his hands up and down Edward's chest. He didn't wait for Edward to answer but pushed Edward's hand away and replaced it with his, jerking hard and fast on Edward's throbbing cock. "Wanna do it? Wanna spray my belly with your cum?" Jacob asked in that dirty boy voice he loved to use.

"I can't… damn it… don't do this…" Edward struggled, undulating on Jacob uncontrollably as his orgasm was forced out of him. He did just as Jacob had suggested and came all over the man on the couch beneath him, and then fell forward to lie in the mess as Jacob continued to thrust up into him.

"Close, so close, I can feel it…" Jacob stammered but it was only a few seconds more before he gave up the battle and let it take him too.

"Never let this end… never ever…" Edward whispered against Jacob's dark hair, clutching him tightly.

"Not unless I die!" Jacob vowed. "Won't let you go again, not ever."

Authors Note: Ok, so, Lineia, you understand of course why I didn't bother to send this chapter over to you first, right? LOLOL, I'm sure it won't be one of your favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

Houston Nights

Chapter Seventeen

For Jacob, coming back to this place after all that time was the ultimate test of courage. He'd not been at the Carlisle's beach house for over 6 years; not since the day Carlisle had taken him to New York, still a collared submissive. Jacob cleared his throat and rang the doorbell. He waited impatiently, chewing at his bottom lip, for the butler to open the door. To his surprise, it was someone else who answered.

"Jacob! What a pleasant surprise, my boy!"

"I'm not your boy, Carlisle, not anymore, remember?" Jacob mumbled as he pushed past his former Master and stepped into the opulent entryway. He tapped a cigarette from his pack and lit it, turning to face Carlisle and making every attempt to still the trembling in his hands as adrenaline coursed through his body.

"Jacob, surely you realize, you'll always be "my boy" to me?" Carlisle teased, smiling at Jacob in a way that threatened to further un-nerve the younger man. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I want to talk to you about James. I know you have him here. Edward told me all about it. I want to see him," Jacob replied, drawing deeply on his cigarette and blowing the smoke directly at Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't bat an eyelash at either Jacob's request, or the insult of having smoke blown into his eyes. He was used to Jacob's ploys and knew exactly how to work his former slave. "I'm sorry, my boy but that is absolutely and completely out of the question," Carlisle replied coolly.

"And why is that?" Jacob asked, the tension evident in his voice.

"For one thing, he attempted to take your life and the very idea that you and he should see one another after that is absurd. Second, he is my submissive to do with as I see fit. I'll keep my own judgment as to when he's ready to return to society. Third, why is it so important to you to see him?"

"I'm taking him with me."

Jacob's answer threw Carlisle for a loop. He'd not been prepared in any way whatsoever to hear Jacob say those words. But being a man of politics, he knew how to school his features to show nothing on the surface of his confusion and bewilderment. His outer façade remained cool and composed. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because what you're doing to him is wrong. You know it, Martin knows it and I know it," Jacob answered.

"Edward doesn't seem to think so," Carlisle replied watching Jacob's face closely for the barely perceptible wince. Carlisle had schooled his submissive well in the art of hiding his emotions but over the years, Jacob had forgotten some of his training.

"What the hell difference does it make what Edward thinks?" Jacob asked, his voice raising an octave and his dark eyes snapping with impending anger. For Carlisle, it was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Oh, my Jacob, you always presume to know exactly what others are thinking. You say that Martin believes its wrong, me keeping James here? Why don't' we ask him and see?"

Jacob turned his head toward the sound of approaching footsteps and nearly lost the cigarette from the corner of his mouth. Martin walked out into the entryway and stood beside Carlisle.

"Jacob, what a pleasure to see you here!" Martin gushed.

Jacob felt suddenly vulnerable and took an involuntary step back. There were only two men in the world who could make him feel that way and he was faced with both of them at the same time. Sudden and unbidden memories of the last time he'd been here, in this house and in the presence of both these men flooded his mind.

He staggered and nearly lost his footing as the barrage of past experiences inundated him. He was chained to his cot in the basement and Martin was standing over him as Carlisle held his head still so Martin could pierce his ear. Why that particular piercing had been the hardest for him to endure, he never understood. The one in his cock had certainly hurt worse and the one in his nipple had been the first and therefore the one he'd been the most frightened of. He tried to push that helpless feeling away but he couldn't.

"_No, please, please, stop, please!"_

He could hear his voice, his voice when it belonged to a much younger version of himself, crying out piteously from that basement torture room as the two men standing in front of him terrorized him. He felt the bile rising in the back of his throat and hated the idea that situations like this could so easily trigger those buried emotions.

Jacob had spent the last five years of his life trying to make himself a rock, a strong fortress against which the waves of former experience could not break. He'd made every effort to push the past away and forget the things that made him weak. When he'd found Jasper, all the old wounds had re-opened and been left exposed. Edward had been like a soothing balm to them but even he couldn't make the dreams go away forever. Now here he was, in the very heart of his darkest dream, at the center of it all and with the men who had propagated it.

"Jacob, why don't you sit down? You look a little pale," Martin worried. He walked over to Jacob and took him by the elbow, then led him into the same study where Edward had waited for Carlisle only days before.

Carlisle got Jacob a drink and carried it over to him. Jacob didn't even ask what it was, he just tipped back the glass and swallowed, the alcohol burning all the way down into the pit of his heaving stomach.

"There, there," Martin soothed, brushing Jacob's hair back from his face and leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. You're among friends!"

"Friends?" Jacob mumbled. Would friends have hurt him the way they did? Would friends have allowed him to be so psychologically damaged? Jacob sat the glass on the table and attempted to stand up.

Carlisle and Martin both made a grab for him at the same time and Jacob panicked. He lost all sense of reason as they manhandled him back to the couch. He was barely conscious of their combined voices trying to talk sense into him as he bucked and swung, not really even aware of which direction his misplaced punches were going, none of them landing on a mark.

"Martin, I think we need to take him down into subspace," Carlisle urged.

"Man, are you mad? Look at him! He's terrified! He's regressed back in time to when we were hurting him!" Martin protested while he struggled with Jacob. "He's going to hurt himself!"

"Then trust me, he was my submissive. I know what he needs. Let's take him downstairs…"

"Absolutely not! I will not take him down to that basement while James is there…" Martin interrupted.

"James isn't in the basement! He's at my apartment in the city. I have him chained up in my playroom there. He's perfectly safe at the moment. Now come on, don't argue. Help me lift him, he's heavy!"

Martin sighed in frustration, not entirely certain that this was the best course of action but he complied and grabbed Jacob's kicking feet, wrapping his strong arms around Jacob's ankles and lifting him while Carlisle got him around the arms. They carried Jacob, kicking and screaming, down the basement stairs and into his former prison. When Jacob realized what was happening, his state of panic deepened. He gave out a gut wrenching scream of despair and then passed out limp in their arms.

"Carlisle!" Martin cried.

"It's ok, Martin, trust me. That was just his mind protecting itself. Now let's get him stripped and chained before he wakes up."

#

Jasper sat on the side of his bed, his head thrown back and his long lashes fluttering closed against his high cheek bones. He let out a sigh of contented pleasure as Seth took him deep, the hot, wet, cavern of the boy's throat swallowing around his cock, just enough stimulation to keep his mind off of the worries that had lately occupied it.

"Yeah, boy, just like that. Oh fuck, you're so good!" Jasper moaned, trying to keep his voice low so there would be no chance of someone hearing it.

For the last few days since the fiasco of the missing video tape, Jasper had found himself transfixed with the images he'd watched on the video. Every time he was alone, he played it over and over, watching Jacob jerking off for the camera, listening to him declaring his love for Edward, seeing them making love. It had been difficult at first but it wasn't as if it was the first time Jasper had been privy to Jacob and Edward being affectionate in his presence.

He recalled the incident in the basement playroom where he'd helped Edward get Jacob into the cage and everything that had transpired after that. Jasper still felt a little bit weird about having participated in that. He didn't like the idea of forcing his Master to do anything.

When Seth's tongue pressed against the bundle of nerves beneath the head of Jasper's cock, Jasper was yanked back to the present in a very poignant way. He tightened his hands in Seth's hair and tugged gently, pulling Seth further down on his length.

"Want to fuck you…" Jasper sighed, not realizing he'd said it aloud.

Seth pulled off and looked up, not really daring to meet Jasper's eyes. "As you wish, Master," he whispered, his dark eyes glazed over with a kind of calm lust that only deep subspace can bring.

Jasper watched as Seth stood up and stripped, almost mechanically, then crossed the room and retrieved a bottle of lube from Jasper's bedside dresser. He knelt in front of Jasper again and held it up to him.

"No, boy, you get yourself ready. I want to watch you do it," Jasper ordered.

Seth crawled back a few paces and poured the lube on his hands, then he lay back on the floor, his knees drawing up and falling apart to allow him better access and to give Jasper a good view. Jasper watched breathless as Seth's lubed fingers slipped into his body, the boys' breath catching, then slowly being let out as the fingers penetrated deeper. Seth's eyes drifted closed and his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Jasper loved to watch Seth do this; at least he had loved it ever since watching that tape of Jacob doing it. He forced himself to remember that this was Seth, his submissive and not Jacob, his, their former Master. He watched the pretty show for a few minutes, judging the correct time to interfere based in the quickening of Seth's breathing.

"Come up here, boy!" he ordered.

Seth crawled up onto the bed and waited to be told what position to get into. Jasper lay back on the pillows and reached for Seth. "Ride me!" he demanded.

Seth got the picture and straddled Jasper's hard cock, taking it in hand, he slowly lowered himself onto it, his face contorting with pain, then pleasure as Jasper became fully sheathed within him.

Jasper reached up to tug at the nipple clamps on Seth as his submissive rode him hard. The sound of their bodies slapping together, hot, slick skin against hot slick skin an obscene symphony in the quiet apartment. Jasper began to drift, remembering that sound in another setting, the smell of his Master's skin, his deep voice, the feel of his soft, black hair as it slipped through Jasper's fingers.

"Fuck, Oh God, I need…" Jasper trailed off, biting his bottom lip before he let that name slip off his tongue. That name was the last thing Seth needed to hear from him but it was the last thing on both of their minds as they reached orgasm. Jasper's thoughts as far away as those of the boy who rode him to completion.

#

"Bella? It's Edward, do you happen to know where Jacob is?"

Edward paced the length of his office and chewed on a pencil that he kept yanking from his mouth and tucking behind his ear. He'd called Mike already and he'd even called the Rosewood and asked for Martin but he'd been told that Martin wasn't in and that Jacob had not been at the club all day. There was no answer on Jacob's cell and Edward was beginning to get worried.

"No, I've not seen or heard from him all day. He said something about having a problem he needed to take care of before he started work today. I'm sure it's ok, Ed. You know Jake is a big boy. If anything was wrong, I'm sure he'd tell us," she answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, if you hear from him…"

"Of course I'll call you, now quit worrying. You have court in less than an hour. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Bella, I'm ready. Meet you and Mike there," Edward hung up and dropped down into his desk chair defeated. He swiveled the chair in the direction of the large windows and stared out into the Manhattan skyline. "Baby, where the hell are you?"

#

"Wake up, boy!"

Jacob registered the hard slap to the side of his face as he began to come back to himself. It only took a moment for the paralyzing fear to set in once again as he realized where he was. He felt the chains biting into his flesh and didn't have to look down over his body to see that he was completely naked. He was hanging by his wrists, suspended from the ceiling of his former dungeon. Carlisle stood in front of him dressed in his old Dom clothes, shirtless with heavy, black boots and black, leather pants. Martin was off to one side and dressed similarly.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this, boy but you really have got to get past this shit and this is the only way I know to do it," Carlisle's hard, Dom voice shattered the quiet of the room and Jacob's heart leap in his chest as the submissive in him responded to that voice.

"I'm not your slave anymore, Carlisle!" Jacob shouted. "Martin, help me for fucks sake!" Jacob protested, attempting, though he knew it was useless, to free himself from the chains. He jerked at the cuffs holding his ankles in place and struggled for a moment as Carlisle and Martin both stood still and watched him.

"Are you quite finished, boy?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck you!" Jacob spat.

"Oh, Jacob!" Martin sighed, turning away.

Carlisle gave a disapproving shake of his head and walked across the floor toward the storage cabinet in the corner. Jacob's heart lurched again as he remembered what was in that cabinet. He watched Carlisle moving, just barely in his line of vision and when his former Master turned back to him, he held a whip in his hand.

"Oh God, Fuck, no! Fuck no! Martin, please, don't let him! Jesus Christ! Martin, help me!" Jacob screamed, yanking so hard at the cuffs that the skin tore at his wrists. It was like the worst of his darkest dreams was replaying itself out again except for the horrible fact that this was no dream.

"Relax, Jacob, he knows how to wield a whip now. It won't scar you like before," Martin said, walking up behind Jacob and laying a hand on the struggling man's shoulder. "Just close your eyes and try to find that place in your mind where you go when you want to be safe," Martin's voice attempted to sooth.

"Carlisle, if you hit me with that thing, I swear to God, I'll press charges against you!" Jacob cried.

"Now, Jacob, we all know that's just an empty threat. You don't want your lifestyle in the news any more than it already has been. You would do well to listen to Martin's advice."

Jacob screamed in terror when he felt Martin lower the blindfold over his eyes. Sensory deprivation and the whip, the only thing that could make this any worse was if he was going to be locked in that horrible little cage after it was over and be stuck there waiting for the bite of the electric rod. Martin forced the earplugs in next and Jacob began to twist his head wildly around in fear of what he knew was coming next.

"Jacob, if you don't open up that pretty mouth and let Martin put the gag in place, I'm going to send you back to Edward with more than just stripes on your skin! Now open or I'll shock those big, full balls of yours!" Carlisle warned. Then just to remind Jacob what that felt like, Carlisle did the very thing he'd warned that he would do.

Jacob felt the jolt of electricity to his balls and screamed again. The moment his mouth was open, Martin put the gag in and secured it behind Jacob's head. Now there was nothing he could do.

Jacob was so scared that he could not think straight. He began to hyperventilate and fling himself against the chains on his wrists, though the skin was already broken there. He chanted Edward's name over and over in his mind, willing his lover to find him, though he'd not bothered to leave a note to let Edward know where he was going. Hot tears spilled down from beneath the blindfold and he strained to hear what his tormentors were doing to him.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is wise?" Martin asked, his expression betraying his uncertainty.

"Of course it is! Jacob will only get over his fears if he faces them. He'll stand there and take the whip, and then we, you and I, will enjoy him. After we finish, we'll lock him in the cage for a couple of hours."

"Then what?" Martin asked.

"Then we let him go," Carlisle replied.

"This is insane!" Martin protested and started toward Jacob with the intention of releasing him.

"Martin, look at him!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anything more exquisite in pain than Jacob? He marks so well, his body is a treasure trove. He is beautiful in a way that no other man I've ever seen is. Can you honestly tell me that you don't want him?"

Martin felt the hypnotic quality of Carlisle's words sinking in and began to waver under the spell. Martin reached out and caressed his hand down the side of Jacob's face, letting out a deep sigh of resignation.

"Yes, Carlisle, I want him. I've always wanted him."

"They you shall have him, my friend. We both will."


	18. Chapter 18

Houston Nights

Chapter Eighteen

Jacob closed his eyes tightly. He hated the waiting; the waiting was the worst part. He felt tears trail down under the blindfold. All his muscles were tense in expectation of the coming impact. He knew Carlisle liked to watch him squirm, but he couldn't force himself to relax. He couldn't possibly be back in this nightmare!

Carlisle wasn't the regular Dom. He didn't start by warming up his subs; stroking them with the whip or swinging it gently to let them know what was to come. He didn't build up the pain slowly, hitting more and more forcefully. No, Carlisle got off on the sheer terror of his subs.

Martin was watching from afar, back against a wall, conflicted. He wanted this more than anything, but he didn't want it like _this_... He wanted to love Jacob, for the boy to kneel at his feet with a desire to be there, willingly, not forced at the end of a chain.

Carlisle strutted around his prey, his beautiful trophy. He knew Jacob was blind and deaf, and he savoured each exquisite second the caramel-coloured man spent tense and crying. Carlisle loved to see his victims crumble to nothing, and he knew how to get them there. He let the nine-tail whip swing by his side lazily, pondering. Should he start on Jacob's magnificent ass? Or should he start between those strong muscular thighs he loved to see sweat and tremble?

After ten excruciatingly long minutes, Carlisle saw that Jacob was letting his guard down. He could see the muscles unclench and he chose that moment to strike. Pouncing behind his preferred submissive, Carlisle let the whip unfurl its fury against the soft flesh of Jacob's backside, filling the isolated room with a deafening crack. Jacob wailed and turned in a futile attempt to avoid Carlisle's expert whipping technique. He started to pant, and a fine sheen of sweat was already covering his brow. His mind was blinded by the pain, and the terrifying memory of the first whipping he had received, the one that had left brown scars all over his back. He couldn't hear or see Carlisle coming, which made the ordeal only more terrifying.

Martin couldn't stop a moan as the first strike landed on Jacob's perfect ass. He felt himself harden, and most of his qualms disappeared as blood flowed to his groin. A blow fell to Jacob's lower back. He screamed in his gag as images of a past time flashed in his mind. The next blow fell between his thighs; he squirmed and received a sadistic shock to the balls. Yet another blow landed firmly on Jacob's already reddened ass, sending him flying in his bonds.

Carlisle, a savage smirk carved on his lean features, started a methodical whipping, back, ass, thighs. Occasionally he would let a slightly gentler blow rain on Jacob's genitals. Every time his victim moved too much or wailed too loud, he also took the cattle prod out and sent Jacob reeling with pain by shocking his plump sac.

Jacob begged Carlisle to stop, but it was no good with a gag in his mouth. He felt each blow burn his skin. The only upside was that the absence of the sticky fluid meant he hadn't started bleeding yet, but it would come, Jacob felt sure of it. At one point he felt Carlisle's iron grip grab at his waist and the whip rained blows on to his ass, sometimes successfully digging painfully into Jacob's crack. Each time his balls were zapped he'd arch his back and scream his lungs out into the gag. As Carlisle vented his fury on him, Jacob had only one thought 'Edward, HELP!'

Carlisle was painfully hard by the time he had painted Jacob's flesh an angry red. He loved to mark his prey's tanned skin and know that it was _he_ who had done it. He let a few blows fall between the thighs and bite into Jacob's limp cockhead. The boy tried to clench his legs together but a zap to the balls made quick work of Jacob's futile resistance.

"That's enough!" Martin finally exploded "You're going to scar him again!"

Carlisle grudgingly agreed, but his foul mood at the prospect of having to cut his pleasure short was quickly swept aside at the possibility of cramming Jacob into that tiny cage he knew the boy feared above all.

"Let's get him into the cage." Carlisle encouraged. Martin clenched his jaw. "No, we have to stop here, you're going to destroy him, look, he's going to pass out!"

"I know your darkest desires, Martin. I know you want him just as much as I do. Now help me and stop protesting, Jacob is stronger than he looks!"

They undid the chains that were holding Jacob's wrists and the boy slumped to the ground, a sobbing mess, unable to stand on his own two feet. Carlisle took him under the arms and carried his limp body towards the deepest room of the dungeon, where the cage waited, open and ready for him. He made short work of stuffing Jacob into the cage, and before Jacob had time to realize what was happening, his wrists and ankles were fastened into it. It didn't take long before he was lifted and suspended in mid-air. Jacob was trembling, and yelling into the gag each time Carlisle zapped him; his nipples, his balls, his cock, his hole.

It was there, in that cage, once the thought occurred to him that he couldn't free himself from it alone, that his mind was able to function again. There were two memories of the cage; one, terrifying, years ago when Carlisle had put him there; another, with Edward.

Edward...

A shock came on his balls, but it wasn't as painful as the previous ones. Edward was there, protecting him. Edward was his Dom, not Carlisle, not Martin. A slick finger slid between his cheeks and rammed in, interrupting his thoughts. Jacob tried to crawl away but there was nowhere to go. He felt the finger press against his prostate, and his cock started to awaken. Edward returned to his mind. The answer to all the questions came ridiculously simply.

He loved Edward.

He loved Edward, and Edward loved him. Edward was his and he was Edward's. His cock waned despite the finger pressing down on his prostate. He felt the burns on his skin numb. He was hurt in body, but they could do anything they wanted to his body. Jacob was Edward's and only Edward had the key to Jacob's feelings. Edward was all he would ever need.

He felt his beloved burn like a charm inside his chest, protecting him from Carlisle's attempt to arouse him or to cause him pain. He couldn't stop a weak smile from spreading on his face. Carlisle couldn't hurt him. Jacob felt a mental shrug. Even if Carlisle did hurt him, Edward would heal him. Even if Carlisle did break him, Edward would repair him. Even if Carlisle did destroy him piece by piece, Edward would build him back, piece by piece.

Jacob was aware of Carlisle's furious attempt at jerking him off to get an erection, but Jacob didn't feel it. This wasn't his Dom. His Dom was somewhere looking for him, his Dom was somewhere along the way to finding him. Jacob tried to get a little more comfortable in the cage; he would wait as long as it took for Edward to find him, but he knew Edward would find him. And the best part was, even if he eventually did lose hope, Edward would still find him, heal him, repair him, build him back and give him hope anew.

It was like Jacob's mind had separated from his body: he was aware of everything that happened to him but didn't feel it any more. The stings were gone, the zaps didn't ache and the rough stretch his hole was enduring didn't burn.

Edward...

He knew he would come. He repeated Edward's name in his head like a mantra, a prayer to a pagan God. Carlisle was furious. Jacob wasn't getting hard! For Fuck's Sake! His boy had always been aroused by his Dom!

"Carlisle, we have to let him go, he must be in shock or something if he isn't getting hard."

"No!" Carlisle snarled "I want him and I'm going to take him, even if you're too much of a coward to admit you want it too." Martin's face blanked before he declared in a solemn voice, "there's a difference between wanting and taking."

Carlisle was oblivious. He let the cage slowly lower before wrenching it open. With his typical efficiency, he arranged Jacob's legs to be outside the cage while his torso was still in it, before re-cuffing the boy. Strangely enough, there was no reaction from Jacob. Carlisle assumed it was because his former submissive had learnt it was pointless to fight.

Carlisle made short work of shedding his clothes and soon he was standing in his naked beauty, ready to take the gorgeous body, the memory of which kept him awake at night. He knelt behind Jacob and spread his taunt cheeks. He was about to plunge into the tight heat when two strong hands grabbed his torso and sent him flying to the wall.

Martin was standing between Jacob and Carlisle, seething. "I can't let you do this. I love Jacob, and as much as I want to do this too, I'm not going to. I'm not going to let you destroy him again!" Martin yelled.

"Step aside!" Carlisle bellowed, but Martin stood his ground. Rendered mad with the frustration of having his lust denied, Carlisle lunged himself into Martin in an attempt at knock him aside.

Martin saw the older man coming, and managed to grab him. Soon they were holding tightly to each other's forearms, locked in a futile struggle of Dom against Dom. A lightening sharp crack echoed into the dungeon and both men turned their heads to the entrance, unable to keep their expressions of fear from showing.

Edward was standing there, a gun in his hand, pointing it at his father. Ever single one of his features was animated by an animalistic fury. He controlled his rage long enough to utter two words "Step aside."

"Now, now, Edward, we both know you'd never..." Carlisle declared confidently only to be cut off by a shot to his knee-cap "FUCK!" He yelled as he crouched to nurse his knee.

Edward smirked "I said, step aside." Martin hastily backed against the wall and even Carlisle crawled back. Edward made quick work of untying Jacob, still pointing his gun at Carlisle menacingly. Jacob felt warm, caring hands untie him. What was happening? And why could he suddenly feel again? The earplugs were removed. "Jacob, love, it's me, don't move I'll get you out of here." Jacob felt all his muscles go lax. Edward had found him!

Soon both were standing side by side, clutching each other tightly. Edward took one of Jacob's arms and put it around his own shoulders. "I've got you baby, it's alright now."

Jacob smiled and looked up into his rescuer's green eyes. "I love you Ed'."

Edward didn't respond but glared at Carlisle who was still clutching his knee. "Well Carlisle, I think it's time to say farewell." He raised the gun, cocked the trigger and squared it up with his father's forehead. Carlisle raised his arms in a futile gesture and curled up on his side facing the wall.

"He isn't worth it, Ed'. He can't hurt me anymore."

Edward's face twisted in anger at Jacob's whispered words, the roughness of his throat evident after so much yelling. "Ed', he isn't worth the pain or the guilt. Please, if you love me, let's just get out of here."

After a moment's hesitation, Edward pressed a kiss to Jacob's hair, and then lowered the gun, un-cocking it and shoving it into the band of his jeans. They both walked up out of the dungeon to the free air without a look back, leaving the past behind. Jacob would never be afraid of his beginnings again. He had been a different man then, only a boy, really. Then, after he'd been set free by Carlisle that first time, he had become the hard-core dominant that he thought Carlisle wanted him to be. He had put aside everything that he believed in, that he wanted, in order to transform himself into a rock, an impenetrable fortress.

He'd done those things in order to protect his mind, in order to survive. None of it even mattered to him anymore. Jacob realized now, what he should always have known. There had been others, there were always others to be sure, but beneath it all, Edward had been the light, Edward had been the answer. No matter what happened from this point on, Jacob would not suffer from the chains that had been on him all those years. He was free to be who he wanted, to live and love as he chose.

"Baby, do you think you can drive?" Edward asked. "I really don't want to have to come back here to get your car."

Jacob turned to face him and smiled. "I can drive home. I've been through worse than that at Carlisle's hands before. Come on, let's go."

A/N: Ok, guys, first, let's give kudos to Lineia for this chapter. Most of it was his work, slightly edited by me. I want him to know how much I appreciate him doing this for me. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this up.


	19. Chapter 19

Houston Nights

Chapter Nineteen

Several weeks had passed since Edward had rescued Jacob from Carlisle's basement torture room. Carlisle, true to his form, had used the incident as an opportunity to gain sympathy and attention from his voting public. He and Martin had both sold the story that they'd been walking on the grounds when Carlisle had been shot by an unidentified assailant. Rumors began to circulate that the shooter was the very same man that had shot Jacob a year before. The media had gone wild with the incident and Carlisle came out looking like the victim. Edward was absolutely furious. Jacob was just thankful that nothing bad was going to happen to Edward.

Edward had been noticing the change in Jacob's personality over the last few weeks since the shooting. His lover had become more withdrawn and less inclined to interact. He was morphing back into the cold, distant, hard-core lawyer that he'd been before he and Edward had resumed their relationship. For Edward, watching the regression was painful. Jacob had experienced an epiphany of sorts in the basement that day and Edward had picked up on it but now it seemed all of that was slipping away again. For Jacob, the only constant was his ability to lock off his feelings from the ones he loved. Edward could not accept that.

He knocked on the door to Jacob's office and without waiting to be acknowledged, he pushed it open and walked through. Jacob sat at his desk, the phone pressed to his ear. At first he didn't even seem to notice Edward, then when he did, he appeared to be agitated that his lover had interrupted what was obviously a personal call. He turned away from Edward with a scowl and lowered his voice.

"Would it be possible for me to call you back? I'm sorry but I'm no longer alone and this conversation needs to be private."

Edward bristled at those words. There could be only one person Jacob would be talking to like that, Jasper Whitlock. When Jacob ended the call, he didn't turn to face Edward. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, dress pants and stood in front of the windows. He didn't address Edward's presence or even acknowledge him at all. Edward, fed up with Jacob's attitude of late, rounded the desk in three, quick steps and grabbed Jacob by the shoulder yanking him around and putting them face to face. Jacob kept his head down and would not meet Edward's eyes. When Edward grabbed Jacob's chin and forced him to look up, he sucked in a surprised breath.

Jacob's eyes were swimming with tears and his expression was one of torn grief. He tried to pull away from Edward but Edward wouldn't allow it. He pressed his forehead against Jacob's and stood firm, allowing Jacob to rest his weight against him. Jacob sniffed and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to talk about it. Whatever it was, he was trying to close off again. But for Edward, that wasn't an option.

"Jake, talk to me, baby. Whatever this is, we'll work it out. We'll find a way to deal with it. We're lawyers for fucks sake! We'll find a way to argue it if we have to!" Edward encouraged, running his hands through Jacob's dark hair.

"Edward, this isn't something we can argue," Jacob insisted, pushing away from Edward and pulling his suit jacket off the back of his chair. "I'm fine," he insisted, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Now excuse me, please, I'm going to be late for court."

Jacob pushed past Edward and disappeared through the open door. Edward sat down in the Jacob's vacated chair and sighed, lowering his head to his hands. He could feel the strain that living with and loving Jacob had always put on him. It was a physical drain and sometimes, often times, Edward wondered if it was worth it.

#

When Seth left him that morning, Jasper had called the only person he could think to call, Jacob. He'd poured his heart out to his former Master, desperate to find some comfort after what he perceived as his own personal failure in losing Seth. The letter that his submissive had left for him was perfectly clear.

_Jasper,_

_I know you tried to help me but I can't really surrender to you when my heart will always belong to another. You know I tried to get over it but I can't. I know you meant well but you don't have to worry about me causing any trouble for Jacob or the club. I know that was your real purpose in trying to tame me. I'm a submissive but Jasper, so are you and two submissives can't live together in a relationship when there is no love there. _

_You still want him. So do I. The difference is, I know I'll never have him again but for you, there might be a chance. I think he still loves you. I think that, because he still takes your calls every time you ring him. He gives you advice, he listens when you need him to. That's love if I know anything at all. I think he still needs you. Maybe you should go to him. _

_I got my walking papers this morning. I doubt if you even knew it was happening did you? I didn't know for sure that they were gonna let me go but they decided that my good behavior was evidently enough. Paul is picking me up at the airport in New York. I'm going to see if I can get Martin to forgive me and let me back into the club. Like I said, I won't cause no trouble. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I guess that's just the kind of shit I am. _

_Good luck in whatever you try to do in life. If you take my advice, haul ass back to Jacob and beg him to take you back. That skinny-ass, pale-faced buddy of his ain't what he needs at all. He needs your fine, southern charm. Go give it to him._

_Love Seth_

Jasper had read and re-read the letter a thousand times over. Then he'd done exactly what the letter advised him to do. He'd always known that deep down he wasn't over Jacob. Every time he tried to love and dominant Seth, something would screw it up. When he dialed Jacob's number he'd not been certain what kind of reception he'd receive. He wasn't exactly surprised when Jacob told him that they could never be lovers again. Edward wouldn't allow something like that and Jacob was so devoted to his new-old boyfriend that for Jasper, there simply wasn't a place in his heart anymore. Though it had sounded like so much bullshit to Jasper, he knew Jacob would stand behind his words, even if he didn't really feel them.

The hesitation and the shaking of Jacob's voice when he'd crushed Jasper's hopes were evident even to a desperate man like Jasper. He'd heard the pain in his former Master's voice. Maybe, just maybe, there might be that chance after all. Perhaps if he got on a plane… maybe if he just flew to New York… maybe if he could talk to Edward and explain everything…

#

The rush hour traffic was so hectic that Edward wasn't certain he would be able to make it to the café in time to meet Jasper. The young man had called Edward's personal phone and requested a private meeting with him in a non-descript area in order to discuss a matter that Jasper had assured him was important to them both. When Edward pulled up outside the little café, he was both relieved and reviled to see Jasper sitting at one of the outside tables.

"Hello, Jasper," Edward said, forcing himself to smile and extend his hand to the boy.

"Edward," Jasper replied, taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake. "Won't you sit down?"

Edward pulled out the chair, waving away the waitress when she tried to offer him a menu. "I'll just have a black coffee, please," he grumbled, then turned his attention to Jasper. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask for your help and for your understanding. I suppose Jacob told you that I called him?" Jasper answered, looking up at Edward over the top of his aviator sunglasses.

"No, he didn't discuss it with me. I figured it was you calling him since you're one of the few people that can move him to tears." Edward hoped his answer would have the bite he intended it to possess. The visible flinch from Jasper validated Edward's hopes.

"Well, then I guess it's up to me to let you in on it. I called him to tell him that Seth had left me and was on his way back to New York. He assured me that he doesn't intend to cause any trouble but he's going back to the club. Here, why don't you just read his letter then you'll understand it all," Jasper volunteered as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. He held it out to Edward.

Edward retrieved his glasses from his coat pocket and reached for the letter. He smoothed it out on the café table top and read through it slowly. He felt the possessive streak rising in him as he understood that Jasper had evidently attempted to take Seth's advice and the call he'd made to Jacob a few days before made more sense in light of that information.

Edward took off his glasses and stowed them back in his coat. He cleared his throat and handed the letter back to Jasper, then took a sip of his coffee. "So, you asked him to take you back?"

Jasper looked away at the traffic moving sluggishly down the avenue and nodded. "He told me that he can't have me like that anymore. He said… he told me that you wouldn't like it. I know how strongly you feel about him because I once felt the same way, but it's different with me… it's…" Jasper trailed off, lowering his gaze to the table top and his clasped hands that shook slightly.

Edward was shocked at his own actions when he reached across the table and put his hand over Jasper's clenched ones. "You think I don't know how his mind works, Jasper? Do you honestly think I don't know that he still needs you? I've tried to be everything for him but there are some things that I just can't do. I'm not a submissive and I never will be but you are. I think Martin was right when he said that Jacob is a switch. He certainly needs to dominate but he also needs to be dominated. As much as I hate to admit it, Jasper, he needs you. I guess that means I need you to."

Jasper looked up; his eyes shining with the new hope that Edward had just given him. He smiled and Edward felt a sense of warmth and a growing protectiveness for this lost, young man. It was the same kind of ownership he felt for Jacob. It was as if, with the final admittance of his acceptance of the situation, Edward was now free of the worries that had been plaguing him all along. He could be the strong one, he could be the rock. He had always been the one to put the pieces back together. He had always been the one to make things right.

#

Carlisle sat in his leather recliner with his injured knee propped up on pillows, drinking a martini. James knelt peacefully on the floor nearby, seeming oblivious to anything but the sound of his Master's voice as Carlisle, a smile plastered all over his face, gave yet another interview, via phone, to a reporter. He gushed on and on about the "Shooting Incident" and James didn't even seem to be paying attention at all. Edward wondered why he even bothered. He stood in the open door of his father's study and waited for the phone call to end.

"Edward! What do you want this time? Feel the need to blow off my other knee cap?" Carlisle asked as he laid the phone down in its cradle on the table next to him and took another sip of his martini. He reached down and fluffed his fingers through James's hair. The boy seemed to melt into the touch, his expression becoming ecstatic.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Carlisle. If I had my way you'd be dead!" Edward spat angrily.

"Oh, yes! I'm sure you'd already have me dead and in the ground wouldn't you?" Carlisle asked. "Can I offer you a drink, son?" he grinned devilishly and raised his eyebrows.

"It takes more than a sperm donation to make you a father," Edward replied. He took a few steps closer and looked down at James. Edward almost felt pity for the brainwashed fool. Maybe someday Carlisle would grow tired of the boy and throw him away just as he'd done to Jacob. Jacob, the real reason Edward was here and the only reason he would have even bothered to come back here at all. "Carlisle, I'm here to give you a final warning. If you ever move to harm Jacob again, or even interfere in his life in any way whatsoever, I'm telling you right now, I will kill you. You can either believe me or not. It doesn't matter if they lock me up in prison forever. I'd do it and you know I will."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and continued to rub his fingers through James's hair. "Do you think your threats really mean anything to me, Edward? Run along back to your little submissive because that's what he is. He gave over to me so easily in the basement that day, Edward. He missed it. Do you think you can give him the dominance he craves? Do you honestly think you're hard-core enough for him? You're a damn fool if you do!"

Edward crossed the room in two steps and grabbed Carlisle by the front of his shirt. He lowered his head until they were face to face and said what he'd come to say. "I will never come here again. You will never see me and I will never speak to you for as long as I live. I give you my word on that. You stay away from Jacob and you'll have no more trouble from me. You harm what is mine and hell will come down on you. Next time Martin won't be there to help you."

Edward turned and walked out of the room, ignoring his father's snide comments. He didn't even hear them. It was just noise to him and it meant nothing. He had a plan in mind for that evening that would bring it all back together again. Jacob would smile again. He would be happy. If Jacob was happy, Edward could be happy. Nothing was ever going to stand in the way of that happiness again.

#

Martin tipped up the bottle and took a swig of bourbon. He sighed and shoved the curtains back from the window, then turned to face Seth. "I am grateful to you, Seth for not turning this into the debacle that it could have become. But the fact remains that you lied to me when you said you were 18."

"I'm 18 now, Sir!" Seth exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and moving to kneel directly in front of Martin. "Please, please give me a chance! Let me come back to the club. I'll show you! I'll prove that I can be a good boy! I was always a good boy!"

Martin reached down and brushed Seth's hair back from his face, tracing the outlines of the young man's features with the tip of one finger. "Yes," he sighed, sitting the glass of bourbon down on the table. "Yes, you always were a good boy… a very good boy…"

#

Across town, Edward waited for Jacob to walk through the door of their apartment. He'd been pacing back and forth for nearly an hour. His nerves were firing and his palms were sweating as he went over and over his speech. He knew what he had to say and he knew that Jacob would try to close up again. If he had to involve Jasper, then he would but he preferred to do this part himself. He jumped when he heard the sound of Jacob's keys gangling in the door lock, and then braced himself for the possible confrontation.

Jacob slipped inside and hung his coat on the rack, then locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bar and sat his briefcase down on the floor next to one of the barstools. "Ed," he mumbled as he reached for the bottle of wine on the counter. Edward slid an empty glass down the bar to Jacob but Jacob ignored it and uncorked the bottle, tipping it back and taking a swig directly from it.

"Drinking heavy tonight, love?" Edward asked. He moved behind Jacob and molded himself to his lover's taunt back, noticing immediately the way Jacob stiffened and tried to pull away. "No, not tonight, we have to talk," Edward warned, wrapping his arms tighter around Jacob and refusing to allow him to escape.

"I don't feel like talking, Edward!" Jacob protested.

"Not gonna work, love. I talked to Jasper this afternoon."

Jacob froze and stopped struggling, that statement having gotten his attention in a big way. Edward pulled Jacob tighter against him, rubbing the crotch of his dress pants against Jacob's ass and letting him feel the growing erection there.

"He told me all about Seth leaving him. He said he called you and asked if he could come back. He tells me that you said he couldn't. I know how difficult that must have been for you, baby. I wish you'd have talked to me about this. You said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore but you've been doing it, keeping secrets from me, haven't you?" Edward pushed hard against Jacob with his hips, while using his hands as leverage on Jacob's broad shoulders to shove him forward over the bar.

Jacob gasped as his chest hit the bar and he reached for the edge of it to hold on. Edward began to thrust against him from behind, dry humping him over the bar. Jacob felt the heat fly into his face as the blush crept over him. His cock began to harden and swell against the zipper of his pants. It leapt into full mast when Edward's hand quested down along his side and slid around to grope and fondle him through his pants.

"Mmm, like that, do you baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, love it!" Jacob moaned.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying the right kind of attention to you lately. I've been letting you drift again and that's wrong of me. Let's go upstairs. I know what you need."

Edward pulled Jacob to his feet and gave him a shove in the direction of the bedroom. Jacob began to climb the stairs but stopped halfway up and reached back for Edward's hand. Edward smiled and took Jacob's warm hand in his. They climbed the steps up to the bedroom together. Jacob waited for Edward to open the door, and then followed him inside.

"Go to the bed, baby. Strip off and lay down on your belly for me. I know what you need to center you and make you feel better. I'll give it to you, and then we'll discuss Jasper."

Jacob listened to Edward's voice, then immediately obeyed. Edward watched his lover's smooth movements while Jacob undressed, making a kind of show of it for Edward. First, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and then let it hang open in front while he bent to untie his shoes. He slipped them off one at a time, glancing back up at Edward, and then he pulled off his socks and tossed them to the side. He straightened up and unclasped his belt, pulling it through the loops of his pants. Edward held out his hand for the belt and Jacob blushed and grinned as he handed it over. Edward coiled the belt and held it in one hand, quivering with anticipation as Jacob continued his strip tease. The shirt was next. He shrugged it off his shoulders and reached back to catch it, throwing it into a chair in the corner. Jacob licked his full, sexy lower lip as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then slipped them down and stepped out of them. He stood there in his boxer briefs, hesitating for a moment as Edward's eyes swept over him, appreciating him, then he hooked his thumbs in the band of his briefs and shoved them down.

Jacob's hard cock sprang up almost to his stomach and he wrapped his hand around it, pumping slowly. He lowered his dark head and looked up seductively at Edward. Yes, Jacob knew he was hot. He knew Edward wanted him. He could see the tent in the front of Edward's pants and that alone gave it away in addition to the obvious lust that was all over Edward's face.

"I thought I told you to lie down on the bed?" Edward asked, all lawyer voice for Jacob.

Jacob grinned, shrugged, then flopped face down on the bed, wriggling about to get comfortable and showing off his perfect ass in the process. Edward walked over to the bed, reached down and slid the palm of his hand over that ass, stilling Jacob's movements. "Mmm, baby, your skin is like silk!" Edward purred.

"It's yours, Edward. Do what you will to it," Jacob murmured, his voice muffled in the pillow.

Edward slid the coiled belt up the back of Jacob's thighs, loving the contrast of black leather against his lover's caramel skin. Jacob tensed then went very still in anticipation of the blows that he knew were about to come.

"This is to remind you that you are to talk to me about things that are troubling you. I'm your partner and that means we share everything. We share the good… Edward let the belt fall on the back of Jacob's right thigh. We share the bad… he brought it down on the left thigh. And we share everything in between… the next blow falling directly across the center of Jacob's ass. Edward heard the sharp intake of breath and rained down three more blows, decorating his lovers' perfect backside with wide, red stripes. Edward knew how much Jacob loved to have his ass belted. Edward had come to enjoy doing it almost as much as Jacob liked getting it.

"Now, I think you're ready to listen, aren't you?" Edward asked, letting one, very hard, final blow fall.

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped, fighting the urge to reach back and cover his ass with his hands. "Yes, I'm listening!'

Edward dropped the belt and swiftly undressed, tossing his tie on the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. He stood where Jacob could watch as he poured it into his hands and began to stroke his cock. Jacob bit his lower lip to stifle a moan and Edward gave a little laugh at his lover's enthusiasm. "Eager much?" he teased.

"Hurry up!" Jacob begged. "Please, I want you to fuck me!"

"And I will!" Edward replied. He moved to kneel between Jacob's spread legs, tugging at his lover's hips to raise him up on his knees. "Love you like this!" Edward praised, running his lube slickened hands up Jacob's back, pressing his chest down against the mattress. "Love you spread like this for me. Never thought I'd get you back and now…" Edward leaned down and put his mouth inches from Jacob's ear. "Never gonna let you go!"

Jacob forced his shaking muscles to relax when he felt the blunt head of Edward's cock pressing against him. That first breach was always a painful burn no matter how hard he tried to open to it but within moments, he was lost in the powerful sensation of letting go, letting Edward take control, giving it all over to him.

Edward felt it, that moment when Jacob started to fly. He reached for Jacob's wrists and drew them together in the center of his back, then wrapped the tie around them. Jacob moaned in appreciation, loving that fact that it was Edward in control of him. Edward gripped Jacob's hips and began to thrust harder and harder, driving Jacob's shoulders into the mattress, hot sweat dripping against caramel skin, slick, wet, warm and all his. "Damn, baby…" Edward moaned, dropping against Jacob's back, Jacob's bound hands trapped between them. "Missed this, missed this so fucking bad!"

"Harder!" Jacob begged from beneath him.

Edward reared up and slammed home hard enough to force Jacob's head against the headboard of the bed. His hips slamming against Jacob's wet skin made an obscene noise in the silence of the bedroom. The only other sound being their combined gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Damn, so fucking hot! Love your tight ass, baby, love your fuck hot body, your sexy mouth… love it when it's on me, when your sucking me down… love it when I've got your fat cock down my throat… love watching your eyes roll back in your head when you cum…" Edward wasn't fully aware of the torrent of words that spilled out of his mouth. He was only certain of their truth.

He pulled out and grabbed Jacob, rolling him over onto his back and shoving his legs apart. Edward pushed Jacob's knees up, bracing his hands behind them to hold him spread open while he plunged back in, hard and needy, chasing his orgasm and wanting to look into his lovers eyes as he claimed him. "Tell me you like it when I fuck you like this!" Edward demanded.

"Love it, baby!" Jacob moaned, biting his lower lip, breath coming in hot, hard pants.

"Wanna feel you cum around my dick. I want it, Jacob! Give it to me!" Edward demanded. He slipped Jacob's left leg up over his shoulder and reached for his lover's neglected cock. The moment Edward began to pump it, Jacob gave a loud keening cry and came all over Edward's hand, clenching around his cock so hard that it almost hurt.

"Oh fuck yes!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth as he spilled into Jacob's tight heat. "Fuck yes! Mine, always mine!"

"Yours," Jacob whispered, spent and sated.

Edward pulled out and rolled to one side, waiting for the waves of pleasure to roll over him. When they finally subsided at last, he helped Jacob sit up and untied his hands. They lay together, coming down off the mutual high.

"Let's go down to the playroom, baby," Edward encouraged, leaning up over Jacob to brush kisses along his unshaven jaw.

"Sheesh, Edward! Didn't you get enough just then?" he asked.

"Never get enough of you, baby!" Edward answered. He got out of bed and reached for his robe, tossing Jacob's to him. "Get dressed, we're taking the private elevator and we're going down. No arguments!"

"Why?" Jacob asked as he stumbled a little stiffly to his feet and pulled his robe on. "What's the rush?"

"I have a surprise for you," Edward answered, winking.


	20. Chapter 20

Houston Nights

Chapter Twenty

The ride down the elevator was uncomfortable. Jake wasn't on a sexual high any more, he was a bit irritated, and he didn't like the look in Edward's eyes. Edward, on the other hand, was whistling happily, unaware of his lover's tense mood. The 'surprise' was waiting downstairs in the playroom, probably quite impatiently, and he felt sure Jacob would love it. The only question was, would they be able to work out the love triangle it would lead to ...

The doors opened with a cheerful 'ding', and Edward strode out towards the playroom. He thought while he opened the heavy doors, that he'd have to warn a certain someone never to leave the doors unlocked... Once in the room he glanced to the side, checking to be certain the surprise was still there waiting, before he retreated to a dark corner uneasily. No matter how many times he had told himself this was necessary, it didn't mean he had to like it.

Jacob entered the playroom cautiously, remembering the cage and the camera from the two last times he'd been down there. He knew something was up, and he wasn't sure it'd be to his liking. Edward had disappeared, quite a feat considering there was only one entrance... Something was definitely up.

He frowned, wondering if he shouldn't simply turn around, when he saw Jasper, tied naked in the opened cage. Jacob stepped forward, still careful. He knew Jasper and Edward got along a bit better than they used to, but his lover was still fiercely possessive. The whole thing smelled like a set up.

Looking around, he spotted Edward sitting in the 'lounge' area of the playroom, surveying the situation wistfully. Jacob's frown deepened as he silently made his way to Edward. He needed to understand what the stakes were before he did anything else. Never again would he risk losing the love of his life.

"What's happening here?!" He whispered angrily. "Do you want me to cheat on you now?!"

Edward sighed silently before muttering "We both know you're a switch between dom and sub, Jake. I'm giving you what you need, hoping we can live all three together somehow. All Jaz' and I ever wanted is for you to be happy. If neither of us are enough on our own, then we'll be enough together instead."

Jacob's head was spinning with the implications. "I don't deserve either of you."

Edward huffed "Maybe not, but we love you. It doesn't need to be more complicated than that."

"I love you too." Was Jacob's simple reply, before he turned towards his beloved submissive. Now that he knew he had free reign, his cock started hardening at the combined possibilities. Both of them subbing for Ed, Ed topping Jaz' while Jake watched tied up somewhere, Ed topping Jake while Jaz' sucked his master off, Ed' topping Jake while Jake topped Jaz' ... A single tear ran down his cheek, realizing how much it must have hurt Edward to realize he would never be enough.

But Jake would show him. He would show his love that they could be happy all three together. Maybe Ed' and Jaz' could even grow to love each other. Yes. Jacob would strive to make this good for both of them now that they had given him everything he could possibly want and need.

Jacob turned around the bound Jasper like a wolf surveying its prey. Jasper's wrists were fastened to the cage, as were his ankles. His white ass was high up in the air. Jasper was blindfolded, but there was neither gag nor earplug, which was just as well. The metallic tray was a pace away, covered with a multitude of toys of all kinds.

Jasper was sporting a proud semi, and shifted uncomfortably every so often. He was probably aware of Edward and Jacob's arrival but hadn't made any noise ... yet. Jacob toyed with his growing goatee, quickly devising a scene for his submissive. He knew Edward was there, but he didn't know if his top would intervene at some point. To be honest, Jacob hoped for a moment with his sub, but he didn't mind _at all_ being manhandled afterwards. Considering Edward's feral gaze, the chances were good, particularly if Jacob put on a good show... Yes, that would do just fine.

Jacob strode to the table, picked up a medium sized dildo and a tube of lube, before returning to his submissive. He tossed the instruments carelessly behind Jasper who flinched. Jacob, grinning darkly at the prospect of toying with his victim's senses, tip toed towards Jasper's head, until he was inching away and started breathing heavily, blowing hot air on his submissive's neck.

Jasper began squirming "Hello, boy. Do you remember me?" Jacob's voice was a deep rumble.

"Yes, master." Was the submissive's humble answer.

Jacob had planned to slowly open Jasper up, to edge him and toy with him for a long while. Hearing his submissive's voice brought back the tension from the last weeks – he needed to posses him, to be _within _him. If everything went as planned, he'd have time to play another day.

He was still going to put on a good show for his vigilant dom, though. Jacob started by freeing his victim, and tying him bent over the edge of the cage, much as he himself had been down in Carlisle's dungeon. Jasper moaned a few times at being manhandled roughly. Jacob stepped into the cage and pressed his groin to his submissive's face "Like that?"

"Mmmh ... Yes!" He took hold of the helm of his T and slowly lifted it above his head, before crouching in front of Jasper.

"Come on, boy, lick my nipples." The skilled tongue leapt out of Jasper's mouth and searched blindly for one of Jacob's meaty nipples. The latter threw his head back, letting out a loud breath, loving the sensation. The tongue darted from one nipple to the other, keeping both of them erect and excited.

Jacob gripped Jasper's hair and pulled his head back before standing up, and pressing the head back in his groin. "Feel that, my boy. It's going up your tight little ass very-y soon!"

Jacob was slowly getting hard, and Jasper was doing his best to trace the outline of the big, hard cock through the pants. The bound boy was getting quite excited too, but knew better than to think about complaining. Jacob was the most unyielding master – when he was in Dom mode anyway.

"Come on boy, get that mouth to work. Get my pants off." Jasper struggled for a while, trying to use his teeth to pull the zipper down. He squirmed and whined a lot, giving Edward a good show of his ass jingling about while Jacob simply thrived on the power play he had longed for so long.

Finally Jacob's boxers were painstakingly pulled down, and his hard, light-brown cock jutted out. Jasper stared at it intensely, until his master manoeuvred his head onto it. For a moment, only slurping noises and Jacob's groans were heard. Edward's hands were gripping the chair's seat firmly, his thoughts oscillating between lust and possessiveness.

Jacob step out of the cage, _his_ thoughts bent on that tight ass he wanted to take for his own. "Present boy." His ordered, voice husky and full with desire. Jasper did his best to raise his ass up a notch and spread his legs an additional inch, but wasn't extremely successful considering his extensive bondage.

Jacob grunted when he placed himself behind Jasper, patting one of the cheeks roughly, before one of his thumbs dipped into the crack and pressed onto the hole. Before he gave into his urges though, he manoeuvred them so Edward would have a good view from the side, and not have Jacob's back hide all the action.

Picking up the lube, he applied a good coating to his hard cock, making sure to give a good show to Edward of him stroking himself. He then slipped two fingers in Jasper's heat and very quickly made a weak attempt at opening his submissive up, before lining his cock up and slowly pushing in. Jasper dropped his head, panting and Jacob closed his eyes, submerging himself in the pleasure his submissive offered up freely. Before he knew it, Jacob was pulling out and shoving himself back in viciously, earning groans and moans from his bound victim.

Jacob was lost in the pleasure his submissive's body was offering when he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Edward was striding towards them, looking ... hungry. His lover's determined gaze only served to edge Jacob on, to turn him on as never before; he was fucking his sub with his dom watching, looking animalistic! The speed of his ploughing increased, and then he felt Edward's hot breath on his neck "Jake... So hot... You're _not_ allowed to cum before I allow you."

Jacob's dom side fought for a while with his submissive, before pleasure took over and his mind simply started obeying his beloved top's orders. He felt himself edge on towards an explosive climax, but he wanted to please Edward, so he slowed down before pulling out completely.

Edward had put on a pair of black rangers, but was otherwise naked, absent-mindedly stroking his long, pale cock. The master in the room deftly freed Jasper, before saying "Come on boys, crawl over and suck me off."

A simple glance at each other told Jacob and Jasper that they were both as turned on by the fact that Edward had taken control. They dropped to all fours before crawling as fast as they could to the long, pale cock and sucking him off as best they could considering there were two of them.

Their tongues darted out, licking, slurping, and making a real mess. Edward had a hand firmly rooted in each of their hairs, pulling them in strongly. Both Jacob and Jasper had a hand playing with their own cocks, though they knew they weren't allowed to, nor were they allowed to cum. The Master let it happen for a little while, enjoying have two gorgeous boys at his feet.

"Now, now, boys. I think you know better than to jerk yourself without permission." He pulled both of their hairs back so they were both looking up at him uncomfortably, and two hands shot away from two hard desperate cocks.

Edward considered the situation quickly, before declaring with a smirk "We're going to have a contest. The one who loses takes both our dicks up his ass tonight." Both submissive's eyes widened, although their cocks twitched, betraying their excitement. "Yes, that sounds good. Come on boys, stand up and face each other!"

Edward let them linger for a while, enjoying the tension, letting them imagine what contest would be involved. "Alright boys, I want you to grab the other sub's balls. Contest is simple, squeeze until one of you gives up. The loser will win a nice cock ring, a ball stretcher, a nice pair of nipple clamps and two hungry cocks up his ass. Let the games begin."

Edward retreated to his chair, languidly stroking himself. He hoped Jacob would lose, for that was the ass he really desired, but he knew his lover's balls had been trained before by an expert sadist ... On the other hand, Jasper's training was less ... dated, than Jacob's. It would definitely be an interesting match.

Jacob and Jasper were gazing at each other, calculating, scheming. Both guessed the pain of two cocks up their asses would be intense, and both desired the other furiously. They each took a step towards each other and cautiously lifted a strong hand to the other's prized jewels.

The first grip was gentle; both aware that squeezing too much would only invite retaliation. Nonetheless, they both lusted for a tight warm body, so they started applying pressure; mild at first. Jacob was smirking slightly, confident he could win this contest. After all, how many times had Carlisle put his balls in a vice and tightened to the point of near castration?

He'd squeezed Jasper's balls from time to time, but nothing like what Carlisle had done... No, Jasper didn't stand a chance against the master of the two. Besides, he could always resort to playing dirty; everything is fair in love and war. Here both were involved.

At first the pain was barely noticeable for either of them. They were sporting confident smirks, as though thinking the other was in terrifying pain while they themselves barely felt a twinge. That's when Jacob's muscular hands closed viciously onto his submissive's balls, drawing out a whimper.

Jasper's eyes shot with sparks – he too knew how to do this!

Soon, both were squirming around, biting their cheeks, trying to avoid any noises while squeezing as hard as possible. Jacob, whose throbbing balls screamed at him to give up, tried a different attempt "If I don't win, I'll give you so many stripes you won't be able to sit for a week."

Jasper whimpered again, and his eyes closed, before his stance relaxed. Edward chuckled, delighted "That's not very smart, Jake; I think you just sent him deep into subspace. You'd better dive in too if you don't want to offer up your tight little hole."

Jacob's eyes widened as he realized his Master was right. He too closed his eyes, but the vice-like pressure on his genitals wasn't enough to send him under. His jaw was clamped, determined not to make a single sound.

Jasper opened his eyes suddenly, new determination gleaming there. The pressure on Jacob's balls increased exponentially and he couldn't help but bellow a loud "FU-UCK!"

Jasper smirked, feeling the pressure on his own testicles decrease as he de-concentrated his master. His hand was tiring with the effort, but he gave a last horrible squeeze, which made Jacob squeal "No, no, wait, stop! I give up!"

They both stepped back, Jasper looking terribly proud, Jacob looking positively murderous "I'll get your ass, boy, mark my words. When we're done here, _you are mine_."

"I'm counting on it, sir."

Edward jumped up and strode towards his boys, cock twitching with excitement. "Jake, tie your sub spread eagle on the bed and hop on him." Jacob, loathe to admit to his nervousness in front of both his lover and submissive, set about to obey swiftly. Soon Jasper was trussed up extra-tightly, gagged and blindfolded – after all, Jacob was still his Master.

He then crawled on top of his sub, and lathered the pale cock that lay there, painfully hard. Jacob took a second to tease his sub by stroking him slowly, before Edward's insistent "Hurry up !" made him stick two of his own fingers up his ass to stretch and lube himself as best as possible.

He lowered himself on Jasper's cock heavily, and sat there, fuming with irritation, quivering with excitement and trembling with nervousness. He had taken large dildos before, but this was something else entirely.

Edward arrived, his arms full with toys, and Jacob groaned, having forgotten all the other implements that would be part of their threesome. He was quickly handcuffed and blindfolded, sitting uncomfortably astride Jasper's lean thighs, a cock buried in his caramel coloured ass.

He then felt, since he could not see. His Master's cool fingers took hold of his cock, before slipping a very annoying cock ring right under his mushroom cockhead, which would turn purple quite soon. Jacob then winced as his balls were cruelly pulled through a ball stretcher, and they wouldn't take long before turning an angry red. Last but not least came the nipple clamps. Edward took hold of each meaty nipple, before attaching a clamp as far as possible, biting into the very sensitive flesh.

"How's that, my boy?"

Despite everything, Jacob was painfully hard and excited, something he had gotten used to but never understood in his many years of subbing. "Please fuck me, sir."

"Yes, my boy, I will." Edward was gentle; he slipped a finger into the tightly fitted hole, before ploughing a second one up there and starting the slow stretch of Jacob's glorious hole. Jacob's mouth was tightly shut as he bent forward onto his submissive, his nipples burning and his balls hurting. He was lost in a haze of pleasure and pain that hadn't felt this good in a very, very long time. In addition, having the two most dearest people to his heart there doing this made him feel complete.

A third finger penetrated, and this time Jacob groaned at the burning feeling of his stretching sphincter. Edward mercifully pulled out, but all too soon the blunt end of a very large and very real cock was pressing onto his entrance.

Jacob braced himself while trying to relax, something he had never been very good at. Edward pressed the cockhead in, making Jacob whimper. Another inch or two of the cock slipped in, before pulling out and shoving back in an additional few inches. Slowly, with shallow thrusts, Edward buried himself deep into his lover's tight heat, grunting in absolute pleasure.

Then started a wild fucking, alternated with pulls on the nipple clamps and the ball stretcher, feathery touches on Jacob's angry purple cockhead, and a collection of yells from everyone, including Jasper, though his were muffled by the gag.

Edward, spurred on by a last sadistic pleasure, took hold of Jacob's neck, before slowly tightening around the throat, putting pressure on his wind-pipe. Jacob spluttered and protested "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Edward slowed his thrusts down until he stopped, before bending onto his lover's back and whispering in his ear "Calm down, Jacob, you're alright. You know I would never hurt you. The lack of air will make your cock even harder if you let yourself enjoy it. I love you, my beautiful submissive."

Jacob, his eyes watering under the blindfold, nodded convulsively, before calming down. The burn of two cocks in his arse had slowly faded away and was now pale in comparison to the constant delirious friction on his prostate. He loved it and he loved them both.

"Go on." Edward resumed his aggressive fucking, doing his best to rub onto Jasper's cock, who was completely immobilized. Then, when Jacob had started begging to be allowed to cum, he took hold of the muscular neck again, and started applying pressure on the wind-pipe, and again his lover starting spluttering, but this time more calmly.

Jacob, low on oxygen, felt his world focus on his cock and on his ass. He again was delirious with pleasure, which was nothing new, but the intensity was a first timer.

Edward concerned with his submissive, gripped the bull shoulders instead and fucked him into oblivion.

Only much later, as he felt his own climax approaching, did he undo the cock ring. Jasper was a blabbering mess, and would probably cum any time. Jacob, as soon as the ring was off, started shaking, his balls fighting to deliver the white cum despite their trussed up situation.

Jasper came, whining. Edward came, yelling his pleasure out, and Jacob came, shuddering, as his cum exploded out of him.

#

Edward lay alone in the bed, listening to the shower running in Jacob's master bathroom. His lover and his lover's submissive were showering together. From time to time, Edward would hear a muffled moan or a low, husky voice speaking words too quietly for him to understand. He had the sense to realize that Jasper and Jacob would need their time together as well but he hoped he could always remain a part of both their lives.

For Edward, it had been a very trying afternoon. Once he'd wrapped his head around the idea of letting Jasper back into Jacob's life, he'd understood that it would mean that everything would change. Only now, did he realize that it was a change for the better. Edward could not live without Jacob again. Nothing would make him go back to that empty existence of waiting for his best friend to need him again. He could do this, he could lead them both and he could allow Jacob to have what he needed as well.

The bathroom door opened and in the dim light, Edward watched the two men walk across the room together and climb into bed. Jasper curled up on his side and Jacob spooned up behind him, and then reached back, pulling Edward close to him. As they drifted off to sleep, sated, clean and emotionally satisfied, Edward slowly stroked his fingers absently through Jacob's thick black hair and drifted away; satisfied in the knowledge that he could make this work.

#

James crept up the basement steps, one at a time, the broken restraints hanging loose at his sides. He reached the door at the top of the stairs and tried to knob. It twisted in his fist and the door opened. He peeked out into the empty hallway and then opened the door, stepped through it and closed it behind him for the last time. James stood naked in the empty hall. He listened to the sounds of domesticity in the rooms around him, kitchen and housekeeping staff for the mansion, going about their daily chores. James ignored them as he made his way along the corridor and toward the main area of the house.

He met no one and was careful to creep silently along on his bare feet. Anyone coming across his path would have been terrified by the visual of him, tall, thin, naked, back streaked with dried blood, his wild blonde hair hanging in his eyes, obscuring them. The expression on his pretty face was feral and unrecognizable. James stopped just outside Carlisle's study. He could hear his Master speaking in hushed tones to someone and judging by the nature of the one sided conversation, James deduced that it was via phone. He waited until his Master had finished the call, then pushed open the study door and tiptoed inside.

Carlisle was setting in his favourite chair, a Cuban cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth. He had his back to James. He didn't hear his submissive reach down and pick up the fireplace poker. He never saw the movement out of the corner of his eye when James approached him. He would not have imagined, in the darkest places in his mind that James would ever escape from the dungeon or be out from under the influence of the drugs he'd been putting in the boy's system. But even Carlisle Cullen made mistakes sometimes. He would never make another.

"Master…" James's soft voice spoke only one word.

Carlisle turned, the cigar falling from his mouth, his expression one of shocked surprise. He had no time to talk, no time to process the situation. James raised the poker and swung it. Carlisle fell to the carpet at James's feet. James raised the poker again and again, bringing it down on Carlisle's face, neck, and head. He moved like a thing possessed. His single minded purpose, to exact revenge. After several minutes of this mindless hatred, James stopped, his arm tiring. He was spattered with his Master's blood and his own from the whipping he'd endured hours earlier. He dropped the poker and staggered backward toward the fireplace. He sank to his knees on the carpet and leaned against the little side table, breathing hard and working to keep his emotions in check. There was one more thing he needed to do.

In that little side table was Carlisle's pistol. He always kept it close, especially since his own son had shot him in the leg only months before. James didn't blame Edward for that. He only wished the boy had actually killed Carlisle then and not left it for James to do. None of that mattered now. James reached into the drawer and took out the pistol. He cocked it, put it beneath his chin and swallowed hard.

"Alice, father, I did it all for you, I did it all…"

The deafening sound of a gunshot shook the house and servants came running from all wings. The scene that met their eyes was as shocking as it seemed. The story printed in the papers made no mention of James being naked and having severed restraints hanging from his wrists. The servants made certain that no such evidence was present before they called the police. Martin was left to handle press and he did his usual spin, accusing James of being the one who'd shot both Carlisle and Jacob the year before. The fact that James was Aro's son made the entire fiction more plausible. No one would ever suspect that Carlisle had done anything bad. No one except those who knew him well. Edward inherited the house and all of his father's wealth. No one was more surprised that he'd been listed as Carlisle's beneficiary than Edward himself. Edward almost forgave his father after that, almost…

Life finds a way of going on after tragedy. Jacob, Edward and Jasper had each other. Bella and Mike were expecting their first child. Martin and Seth had entered an exclusive, contractual relationship and the club was booming. The law firm of Black, Masen and Newton was one of the most successful in New York. It's funny how the rolling of a few small stones starts an avalanche that can't be stopped.

Andrew Davidson wrote in his enigmatic book Gargoyle_: "Love is a delicate thing that needs to be cosseted and protected. Love is not robust and love is not unyielding. Love can crumble under a few harsh words or be tossed away with a handful of careless actions. " _

But I do not agree with that completely. I think Meister Eckhart, a German mystic, had it about right when he said: "_Love is as strong as death, as hard as Hell. Death separates the soul from the body, but love separates all things from the soul."_

Finis

Authors Note: First, I want to thank Lineia for the first part of this chapter. It was all his doing with only a few small revisions from yours truly. If he hadn't continued to encourage me to finish and volunteer to help with the last few chapters, I would not have been able to get this one done. Along the way, I lost track of this story and it took me some time to get back the thread. I think the Twilight fandom is slowly dying out on ffn and it's sad that we might all loose each other. I'll always be on here, reading and probably writing in some capacity. I just wanted to tell all of you that stuck with it. Thanks for the support along the way. I will miss all of you and I will miss these boys. Who knows, maybe there will be a part three sometime!


End file.
